Unique
by Aethelgythe
Summary: A young Aragorn grows up among elves and learns that being different from everyone else is a blessing from above. A story of Redemption. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Delivery

Unique

Disclaimer: Tolkien owns LOTR.

Author's Note: I was inspired to write this story, so I did. Enjoy!

The night that a two year old human boy had been safely delivered to the protection of the elven realm of Imladris, everyone's lives dramatically changed. The child's mother accompanied her son, Aragorn, and they spent a good year and a half together until one stormy night.

Elrond and his twin sons awoke abruptly to the terrified screaming coming from the human boy's bedroom down the hall. The three wasted no time in leaping out of bed and nearly collided into each other in the hallway.

Thunder resonated throughout the hidden valley, causing the floors to slightly vibrate. Lightning flashed outside, illuminating a screaming toddler shaking on the cold, hard ground.

Little Aragorn had been sleeping peacefully, snuggled within the crook of his mother's arm. Surprisingly, the storm was not the cause of the babe's awakening. He awoke because the warmth that usually existed when he cuddled with his mother was no longer there. Her whole body had gone cold and her secure hold around his little waist slackened off and sent him tumbling off of the edge of the big bed they had shared.

At three years old, he was deeply confused by what had happened. His mommy was always warm and she had never dropped him before. And when he shook her arm that was dangling off of the bed she did not respond. The toddler saw that her eyes were open and believing she was really awake, tried to get her attention. He whispered "mommy" but when that didn't work he raised his voice a little louder in the hopes that she would hear him the second time. After a few more attempts to rouse her, he sat defeated on the floor and sobbed until at last, he was reduced to screaming. Although he was extremely young, he was very intelligent for his age. He somehow 'knew' that something was horribly wrong with his mother and it was this knowledge that scared him so.

It only took the three elves a matter of seconds to come flying through the door. Elrohir, the youngest of Elrond's twin sons, picked up the crying child and tried to soothe him while his twin hurriedly lit the candles that were scattered about the room. His father immediately went to Gilraen's bedside and checked to see what the problem was.

The ancient Elf Lord sighed deeply as the heavy blow of what just took place struck a painful blow to his heart. Her soul had departed and the friend he had come to know drew breath no more. He estimated she had been dead for at least a couple of hours. He closed her glassy, unseeing eyes and whispered an elven farewell.

Elrond told his sons to take Estel out of the room and to the Hall of Fire. He called an elf maiden who had come out into the hall to see what the commotion was about and had her go and summon his two advisors, Erestor and Glorfindel. A few minutes later, he explained to them about what had happened.

The following morning brought forth grief and lamenting in the house of Elrond. The storm had died down in the wee hours of the morning but bleak, gray rain clouds remained as testament to the grief that was taking place on earth far below.

That afternoon was Gilraen's funeral and they decided to place her grave within Rivendell itself. As everyone in turn said their farewells (mostly those that had known her), it began to pour rain. Elrond's mood was dark and he felt that the rain was befitting for this day as his tears were soon mixed with the rain.

Little Aragon did not attend the funeral on Elrond's orders. As intelligent as the child was, he was still foreign to the concept of death. So the wise Lord knew well that allowing the boy to see his mother committed to the earth would only cause more grief and pain.

That night Elrond went to check on little Aragorn to see how he fared. He was fast asleep sucking his thumb but the tear stains on his face were testimony enough. He felt that the boy should not sleep alone in the event he was to awaken to find himself in an empty room by himself. The moment Elrond decided to move the child to his room, one of his sons beat him to it.

"Elrohir?"

"Yes adar?"

"What troubles you?"

"I was just thinking. What if Aragorn awakens by himself, especially after what happened?"

Elrond gave his son a sad smile and looked back at the sleeping babe.

"Aye, I was considering moving him to my bed."

"As was I…Please, may I care for him this night?"

Elrond looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding his consent.

"If he wakes up and you can not console him, do not hesitate to come and get me," Elrond added as an afterthought.

"I shall."

They wished each other good-night and Elrohir lovingly picked up the sleeping boy before returning to his room. After making sure he was tucked in safely next to the wall (so the child would not roll off the bed), the young elf quickly slipped into elven sleep.

About four hours later, Aragorn awoke. This time he had a reason. He had to go potty. He rolled over and his breath hitched in his throat. He recognized the elf he was sleeping with but what startled him was that his eyes were open. The last person he awoke to with eyes open had been his mother. And the small connection forming within his young mind told him that something was wrong with the elf next to him for his eyes to be open in the middle of the night.

"Ro?"

The baby boy got no answer and that familiar deep fear he had felt only the night before resurfaced. Tears ran down his face and he lightly touched the elf's face and frightfully whispered his name a second time. When he got no response again, that was the straw that broke the oliphants back for young Aragorn. He sat up and screamed shrilly and began to cry.

Elrohir's deep slumber was shattered and in a panicked confusion, fell off of the bed. He quickly got to his feet and tried to approach the distraught boy but Aragorn's eyes went wide and he screamed twice as loudly as before. He scrambled away from Elrohir's outstretched hand and continued screaming as if he was being murdered. In the frightened child's panic, he accidentally wet himself.

Elrond raced into the room and tried to get Aragorn to calm down. Aragorn went straight into Elrond's arms without hesitation and would not look at Elrohir. Sobs quickly replaced his terrified screaming.

"Elrohir, what has happened?"

"I don't know adar! He just woke up screaming!"

"Aragorn, what troubles you so?"

Aragorn's response was to snuffle into Elrond's shoulder and continue sobbing.

"Perhaps light will be shed on this incidence come the morn," Elrond replied softly.

"I am sorry Ada."

"It was not your fault, ion nin. Go back to sleep."

Elrond carried a still sobbing Aragorn to his room. The first thing to be done was to change both the boy's wet clothes and his own. Elrond was very patient and thus was not too upset at the babe's accident. After all, he already experienced fatherhood thrice already!! Elrond had an extra pair of sleep pants brought to him along with a cloth diaper. After the little boy was dry, Elrond quickly changed himself.

Then, the Elf Lord sat down upon his bed and began to rock the crying edain. He began to softly sing in the hopes that the babe would go back to sleep. Mid-way into his singing, Aragorn sat up and yawned, rubbing chubby little fists against his face. He looked up with sad, confused eyes and met wise, compassionate, gray ones. The child's lower lip began to quiver and his breathing picked up. Elrond by now knew those to be warning signs that the child was about to resume crying again.

"Aragorn, what is wrong?"

"Ro"

"What about Elrohir?"

Aragorn's quick breathing slowed down and his lower lip turned into a frown as the little boy tried to use what limited vocabulary he had to explain what was wrong with Elrohir.

"Ro, bad"

Elrond seriously doubted that Elrohir would do anything to hurt the child. The next word stunned the Elf Lord silent.

"Mommy"

Elrond was confused for a moment and figured that Aragorn just missed his mother. The healer really didn't know how to explain the concept of death to a 3 year old. The only thing a child of that tender age can truly comprehend is sleep. _Death is too complex for one so young_. Elrond sighed and tried thinking of an explanation worthy of a 3 year old.

"Aragorn, your mommy is gone."

"Gone?"

"Yes, young one."

"Mommy be back?"

This was breaking the Elf Lord's heart. He took a deep breath to compose himself and continued.

"No, Aragorn. She went bye-bye."

"Bye-bye?"

"Yes."

Aragorn's brow furrowed and he looked at his lap trying to understand and then back up at Elrond's face.

"Ro gone?"

This was totally unexpected. Elrond had not expected Aragorn to connect Elrohir with his mother in any way whatsoever. But a sneaking suspicion was growing within his mind and he began to piece everything together bit by bit.

"No, Ro is not gone."

"RO GONE!!"

Elrond was stunned at the forcefulness of Aragorn's words. He was about to reprimand the child for being so outspoken when the little one burst into tears again.

"Aragorn, what makes you think that Elrohir is gone?"

When he received no answer, he absent-mindedly began to stroke the sobbing child's back in a soothing manner. The wheels in Elrond's head were turning faster now and then he had it, the answer to all the riddles after rethinking the past night up to present moment.

He remembered having to close Gilraen's eyes after finding out that she had died. Elrohir earlier that night took Aragorn to sleep with him. Elrohir had said that he didn't know why Aragorn had been so hysterical because he woke up to hear the child screaming. It all made sense now. The toddler had no knowledge that elves slept with their eyes open. Neither did the babe truly know what death was. Although Elrond was fascinated with the fact that little Aragorn put a label to what he had witnessed. He believed that anyone that had open eyes in the middle of the night was hurt. So, in Aragorn's terms, that was 'bad'.

"Oh Aragorn"

Elrond held the child closer and wished that the little boy didn't have to suffer so.

Pretty soon, the sobs stopped and when Elrond looked down, a sleeping face graced his eyes. He wiped off the child's tears with his thumb and kissed him on his brow before tucking him in bed. He prayed that he wouldn't wake up again that night. He really wanted to avoid a repeat of the 'sleeping with eyes open is bad' episode.

Elrond snuggled under his blankets and fell asleep. Even in sleep, his paternal instincts were still active because he kept a secure arm around Aragorn's little waist to prevent him from falling off of the bed, just as his mother used to. A few minutes later, peace reigned once again over the Last Homely House.

To Be Continued…

Like it? Hate it? Please review!


	2. Hope

Disclaimer: Tolkien is the genius, mastermind, and true owner of LOTR.

Author's Note: I was going to make this a really short story but it might be longer than I thought. Thanks for reviewing!

Chapter 2

The next morning dawned bright and early. Fortunately, little Aragorn slept the rest of the night in peace. The little boy saw that he was not alone in the enormous bed he now found himself in. Elrond was looking at him and grinning.

"Why, good morning little one!"

The three year old giggled when, 'Rond' as he called him, began to tickle his tummy. He squirmed away from his grasp and slid off of the bed before running towards the door. He turned around when Elrond addressed him and squealed with glee when the adult began to chase the boy around his rather large bedroom, trying to get him changed into some clothes. He was finally captured and then dropped rather unceremoniously upon Elrond's bed.

After he was changed and ready for the day, he sent Aragorn to the dining hall with his twin sons. Aragorn had apparently forgotten about the terrifying incident with Elrohir the previous night because the little tyke flung himself at the startled Elf and clung to his legs like a little monkey. Elrohir scowled at his laughing twin as he tried in vain to pry the endless bundle of energy from off of his legs that were quickly losing circulation. In the end he had to half walk, half stagger to the dining hall with a three year old still clamped on like a little leach.

Elrond prepared himself for the day as well and a few minutes later joined everyone for breakfast.

Throughout the day, Aragorn kept asking for his mother. Each time, one of the elves had to kindly explain that she was gone and was not coming back. This became very unsettling and the child was getting more and more frustrated because he simply did not understand why his mother was not coming back.

But about a week later, the little boy finally grasped, however shadily, the meaning of death. He was playing in one of the gardens with the twins when something caught his eyes. A little bird was lying in the grass, unmoving.

"El, Ro"

"What is it?"

"Tweet!"

Elladan looked at his brother and gave him a questioning look.

It was true, that Elrohir had been spending more time with the child than his elder twin. It wasn't that Elladan didn't like the boy, he loved him actually. As the eldest he was currently learning all about the role he would one day have to play in his father's stead. Governing an elven city was no easy task and most of his time was consumed with learning about such duties. But whenever he had free time all he ever really wanted to do was visit the human child and try to get to know him better, now that he would be staying with them for some time.

"I think 'tweet' implies a bird. He is still struggling with vocabulary."

"Oh."

The twins followed a giggling little boy to the edge of the garden. Elladan picked the child up before he could touch the fallen bird. It was dead.

Aragorn squirmed in his arms and tried to get down.

"No, Aragorn."

"TWEET!!"

"The bird went bye-bye."

"Bye-bye?"

"Yes. The bird is gone."

Aragorn ceased his struggling and creased his forehead in thought.

"Why?"

"The bird fell out of the tree and died."

"Died?"

"Yes little one."

"Come back?"

"No. It is gone."

While Elladan was trying to explain all this to the confused child, Elrohir had gone and retrieved a gardening towel to dig a small grave for the animal.

The twins showed Aragorn that the bird had died and that it was not coming back in as easy a way as they possibly could. Elladan placed Aragorn's small little hand on the bird's chest area and said the word 'dead'. Then he placed the boy's hand where his own heart was and said 'alive'. The little boy's eyes went wide when he noticed a difference. The bird had no heart beat, but he and Elladan did! He buried his head in Elladan's shoulder and sniffled as he watched Elrohir burying the bird beneath the earth.

"Mommy dead?"

"Yes, sweetling."

Elladan gently patted his back and tried to soothe him. Aragorn's confusion soon fled and was replaced by fear and then grief. The little 3 year old finally understood what they had been trying to tell him all this time. At last, young Aragorn understood in his own way, what death was.

After the bird was finally buried, the twins took a crying child back into the house to seek out their father. Maybe he would know what to do.

They knocked on his study door and entered.

"Father, we have a situation."

"What is it?"

"Um…he just learned what death is."

Elrond raised a questioning eyebrow and silently bid them to proceed with their explanation. After explaining the whole thing, Elrond sighed and took Aragorn from them.

"I will handle this."

"We are sorry, ada."

Elrond nodded his head in reply and the twins took their leave.

Aragorn tilted his head to the side and poked a chubby little finger at Elrond and said "Ada". The child began to giggle and said 'ada' over and over again in a sort of mantra while clapping his hands together.

This of course shocked Elrond and in his momentary dumbfound-meant almost dropped Aragorn. Elrond thought about the situation for a moment trying to gather his scattered wits. But then that was it! At that exact moment in time Elrond knew how he would keep Aragorn's true identity secret. He would adopt Aragorn and raise him as a son. He would have to leave behind the name of Aragorn until he was ready to face his destiny as future King of Gondor. _He will have to be renamed…but what?_

Elrond noticed that Aragorn had gone completely quiet and turned to see what he was up to. In all his thinking and pacing he had no memory of ever setting the child on his desk!

"NO! Do not touch that!!"

In his panic to stop Aragorn from spilling an ink bottle over all his documents he had shouted at the boy in elvish. Even if the boy did not understand the implication of the words, his tone of voice frightened him and he jumped, startled at having been caught red-handed in his mischief.

Elrond moved the ink bottle out of reach and sat Aragorn in his lap after sitting back down. Aragorn lowered his head in shame and unshed tears glimmered in his light blue eyes.

"Rond, mad?"

"No, I am not mad. I just don't want you to make a mess."

"Messes, bad."

"That is right."

The two fell silent at a loss of what to say next. But once again, the rambunctious three-year-old broke the heavy silence.

"Rond"

"Yes"

"You _my_ ada too?"

"Yes, I am your ada too."

"Ar'gon love ada Rond."

Elrond felt deeply moved at the child's words and fought the rising clash of emotions. He really didn't want to get too attached to the boy. After all, he was mortal and would one day die like all of his kin before him. But there was something about the child that touched his heart in a way that was not painful for once. Maybe loving the boy would heal instead of destroy?

Not only that, but everyone's future seemed to depend on the child currently sitting on his lap. He was the hope of man. And he could see quite plainly the positive effect Aragorn was having upon his sons. Before Aragorn had ever come into their lives, his sons were blood thirsty for orcs and goblins who had centuries before, tortured their mother and forced her to sail to the Undying Lands. Elrond had lost hope then and wondered if he would ever get it back. He wondered if there was any hope for his sons or if their hardened hearts would ever escape the darkness that ate away at their souls day by day. But then Aragorn came, and brought with him the lost hope that Elrond had so desperately sought.

"Yes, you are hope, my Estel."

At long last, a bright future awaited them all, now that hope had been restored to the Peredhel family and the Last Homely House. A hope that would never fade.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Thanks to reviewers: nelarun, dreamer11563, IWishSan, and GordandV for reviewing!!**


	3. Lessons With Erestor

Disclaimer: View previous chapters.

Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait for this update!

Chapter 3

"…was founded right after the end of the Last Alliance War. The main weapons used by the elves were…"

Estel was bored out of his right mind. He did his best to tune out the very dry history lecture Erestor was currently giving him. His mind kept wandering and the open balcony to his left kept capturing his attention.

It was pure torture to keep an 8 year old boy indoors on a gorgeous, cloud free day such as this. Listening to Erestor drone on for two hours straight on a sunny spring day should have been illegal. But apparently to the elves, it wasn't.

Estel jumped nearly a mile high when a loud WHACK hit the table he was currently occupying in the vast library. He turned his full attention to a fuming Erestor who was holding a stick (actually a 'pointer' in Erestor's terms) that he had been using to point out various locations on a map.

"Pay attention!!" Erestor scowled.

He paid attention to the lesson for another good thirty seconds before his mind started wandering again. His current thought (besides how boring Erestor was), was of his twin, elven brothers. They had gone out hunting again and wouldn't be back again for another couple of weeks. Life did not seem as fun without them there. He began dreaming of all the wonderful pranks they would pull as soon as they got back.

"Estel! Answer the question!"

He snapped his head back up and frowned at having been caught day dreaming again.

"Um…"

"Estel, what am I going to do with you? This will be the third time this week that I'll have to report your behavior to your adar."

Estel, red with embarrassment, hung his head to hide his shame. He really _did _want to learn and make his adopted father proud…but lessons just were not fair on a day like this!

"Goheno nin, Erestor."

Erestor's eyes softened a bit at the young boy's apology. The reason why Erestor was so strict was because he could see all the potential for knowledge and wisdom that the Edain child was apt to possess. He was very intelligent for a child his age. He had already mastered the Sindarin language and was just now learning Quenya and Westron.

"The question was, 'who founded Imladris'?"

Estel grinned a little pleased that he actually _knew_ the answer.

"Ada, of course!"

"In what Age was it founded?"

Estel frowned once again. Now _that _was something he did not know. He figured he would take a wild stab at it.

"It was founded in the second age?" He answered timidly, sounding more like a question than a true answer.

"No."

"Oops."

"I want you to have the first two chapters read by the end of this day. You are dismissed."

Estel was debating weather or not he should be leaping for joy or begging Erestor to continue the lesson after such an abrupt dismissal. He knew why Erestor let him go so early. He was going to go and have another talk with his ada. He thanked Erestor while picking up his homework assignment and made a hasty exit.

He avoided taking the hallway that led past his father's study and went straight to his room. It was usually Elrond himself that gave him history lectures but his father had a lot to do lately and had set the task upon his advisor Erestor.

The twin's right before taking their leave heard about Estel's new tutor and had a very lengthy discussion with their adopted brother.

_Flashback_

"_Listen closely, do NOT fall asleep when Erestor lectures you."_

"_It will be very difficult, trust us, we know."_

"_Make sure you always do your studies or it will be a couple weeks of stable duty for you."_

"_And dishes, don't forget the endless dishes Dan," Elrohir piped in._

"_And if you do in fact get in trouble for not paying attention, offer to help him organize the library."_

"_In simpler words, you might have to kiss up to him a little bit to get out of trouble."_

"_Huh?" Estel got a bit confused. He still had a lot to learn, like what 'kissing up' meant._

"_Dan, Ro, I _really_ don't want to kiss Erestor."_

_The twins mirrored confused looks before it dawned on them. They roared with laughter to the bewilderment of the little boy_

"_No silly, it isn't like that. Kissing up means, be so nice it makes you sick," Elladan did his best to explain the concept. _

"_Like telling him how wonderful a teacher is," Elrohir offered an example._

"_But Elladan, Elrohir! It can't be THAT bad."_

_The twins glanced at each other and then back at him, pure sympathy written on their faces. _

"_We are so sorry dear brother."_

"_We will come back as soon as we can and save you!"_

"_Oh, one more thing little brother, set an apple on his desk and an egg on his chair. It will help to break the ice," Elladan patted Estel on the head, looking a little _too_ serious with that last piece of 'advice'._

_End Flashback_

Now he wished he had paid more attention to their advice. Of course he had been gullible enough to do as his brothers suggested and had in fact set the apple on the desk and the egg on his chair. He remembered that fateful first day with Erestor.

_Flashback_

"_Hello Estel! I will be giving you your history lessons for the next three weeks."_

"_Hello Erestor."_

_Erestor set his books down on the desk and had been so preoccupied with the apple, that he sat down without first checking his chair, a habit that had grown in previous years because of two identical mischief makers. _

_A loud (Splutch) sound echoed in that section of the library (Erestor's study was situated in the library). The elder's face turned bright red with anger and embarrassment. _

_Estel's giggles were cut off by a glare that could melt ice. _

"_Let's go have a talk with your father, NOW!" _

_Erestor got up and walked as dignified as he could muster with egg splattered all over his behind. Estel walked behind him, struggling to stifle his laughter the entire way to Elrond's study. _

_After the three had discussed the incident, Elrond dismissed Erestor so that he could speak with Estel alone. Estel covered his mouth with his hands and fought down laughter as Erestor's egg covered behind was exposed once again as the advisor strutted out the door reminding the boy of some proud chicken. _

_Estel immediately sobered when he turned to look at his father. Elrond was looking disappointed to say the least but the child did not miss the laughter in his eyes or the smirk he had tried to hide as Erestor left. _

_END FLASHBACK _

As it had turned out, Estel did not get in as much trouble as he thought he would. He explained quite innocently what Elladan and Elrohir had told him to do and that settled everything. Not only that but before the boy left his study, Elrond had actually _thanked_ him, saying that it had been a long time since he had a good laugh.

He was left with a warning, however, that he was not to pull another prank on Erestor. His exact words were, "Under no circumstances are you to prank Erestor again or you _will_ face the consequences."

That got the wheels in Estel's head turning. His twin brothers pranked people all the time. Why did they still do it then if they knew they were going to get in trouble? That was a question he would have to ask them when they got back.

Estel sat under a tree in one of Imladris' many gardens. He figured he had better start his homework assignment. He was already in enough trouble. He had just finished the second page when a taunting voice startled him out of his reading.

"Hey, look who we have here. The HUMAN boy," the young elf spat at him.

It was true that there weren't very many elflings left on Arda but there were still a few. And two of them happened to be Estel's greatest childhood tormentors, as well as his combat training classmates.

"Leave me alone Findor."

"You can't make me, filthy human!"

Findor and Lindon were brothers and loved to torment him. Estel could never figure out why. He knew that he was not an elf and that he was different but had never really believed that it was a bad thing, until those two came along.

"I have homework to do."

Findor grabbed the book from his hands and stepped back gloating.

"Hey, give that back!!"

"If you want it, come and get it!!"

Estel, desperate to prevent Erestor's book from coming to harm scrambled up and chased after them screaming for them to stop the whole way. Findor and Lindon threw taunts over their shoulders as they ran.

"You don't need this book back because you are just a stupid human!"

That insult really stung but Estel buried his hurt and kept running.

"What's the matter? Are we too fast for you?"

"We can keep this up all day! But wait, you CAN'T!"

"FINE, YOU WIN!" Estel screamed at them. They were ahead of him a good few yards. They stopped running and the two of them sauntered smugly over. Estel was breathing extremely hard from the long chase but the other two had not even broken a sweat yet.

"What did you say, stupid human?"

"I said…you win," Estel ground out through gritted teeth.

"You disappoint me Estel. I used to believe that you would be more of a challenge. You are WEAK! You will always be weak. You think you are special? Do you think that Lord Elrond really loves you, a filthy, bratty, orc of a human?"

Findor shoved the book roughly against Estel, pushing him hard enough so that edain fell down. The young boy tried really hard not to cry but that last remark cut deep within his soul. Hot, fresh tears of hurt and sorrow cascaded from his eyes in a miniature replica of one of the numerous waterfalls surrounding the haven.

"Awww…look at the little crybaby!! You wimp," Findor mocked.

"You are NOTHING!" Lindon then spat at his feet and the two walked calmly away as if nothing hurtful had taken place.

Estel sat in the green grass clutching the book to his sore chest with his head down, willing the hot, silent tears away. He heard his foster father calling his name from somewhere nearby but he ignored it. Instead, he shakily got up and began to run again as fast and as far as his legs would carry him.

Trees, gardens, and a few elves flew past his blurred vision and did not stop when they asked him what was wrong. They wouldn't understand…they COULDN'T understand. He had nearly made it to his secret hideaway; a small glade that was situated right next to a sparkling waterfall, when he tripped over an upturned tree root and fell hard on his arm. He heard a loud SNAP and cried out in pain. He got up after having fallen and with his good hand, carried his book and kept running.

When he finally made it into the glade, he fell to his knees and sobbed out all his hurt and distress. The biggest hurt of all was not his arm but a deeper pain that nothing in the world it seemed, could heal.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Thanks to those that reviewed!! **A special thanks goes out to: GordandV, grumpy123, SiriusBlackFan2, IWishSan, Toxic-Beetle, childoftheking, SunQaioMai, potterfan2006, cutiepie2191, and Nelarun for reviewing!**


	4. Talk with Ada

Disclaimer: Tolkien owns LOTR.

Author's Note: Please read and review!

Chapter 4

Estel lost track of time. It felt like hours had past. He wasn't sure how long he sat there crying but apparently it was not too long, because it was now midday. A slight breeze ruffled his hair and moisture sprayed his face with mist from the nearby waterfall.

His arm throbbed and the slightest movement sent arcs of fire sweeping through his bones and made him whimper. The cruel taunts and jeers of Findor and Lindon still echoed through his mind making his heart clench painfully. Words cut deep and afflicted him in such a way that no physical wound would ever come close to that pain.

The eight year old boy was angry at the hurt they had caused him and thought about hunting them down and wiping the smug looks off of their faces. But his ada had taught him that he was to _never_ start a fight. He sniffled and cradled his injured arm feeling so _broken,_ inside and out.

A rustling of bushes behind him made him gasp and turn his head in the direction to see who or what was there. The rustling sound continued and Estel could feel his heart thump with fear. His mouth went dry as all sorts of nasty thoughts of what might be about to pop out of the bushes flooded his mind.

"Erestor?"

He sighed in relief but was feeling a bit puzzled because Erestor was the last person on earth he had expected to see.

"Estel, what are you doing out here all by yourself?" The advisor questioned with genuine concern.

The boy stood up, sniffling and wiped his face off with his sleeve and hissed in pain when he accidentally moved his injured arm. All he really wanted at that moment was comfort, even if it was from stuffy, old Erestor. He flew to the elder librarian and buried his wet face in his shirt.

Erestor was extremely worried now. The child rarely, if ever, initiated any form of physical contact with him. The only times he had ever hugged the boy was when he was younger, after his mother had died. He still remembered that day, as if it happened yesterday. His eyes softened at the memory of a two and a half year old holding his hands up to him to be held. Even if he seemed distant, he was quite fond of the boy.

He carefully embraced the child and minded the hurt arm that had not escaped his notice.

"Estel, what has happened?"

"I fell down," Erestor had to strain to hear his muffled reply because his face was still buried into his chest.

"Come then, I think it best if your Adar has a look at your arm."

Estel glanced up and pure horror was written on his face. He vehemently shook his head 'no' before once again clinging to the elf. He really did not want to see his father because a small part of him- self was beginning to believe what Findor had said. Findor had been right about something; he was slower, louder, and clumsier than any of the elves. After all, he had managed to trip and hurt himself. As a result of this newfound revelation, he began to doubt his father's love.

Erestor was now very confused. He supposed Estel was acting skittish about seeing his father, believing he was about to be punished, perhaps?

"You must come with me and see your father."

Estel pretended not to hear him and sobs wracked his small frame once more.

Erestor stroked his hair and rubbed his back in an attempt to calm him down.

"Estel, your father has been looking for you. You are not in trouble, I did not tell him about today's session."

The boy looked up at him with the most adorable look. His lower lip trembled and big, gray, tear filled eyes gazed up at him, looking to the entire world like a little lost puppy. Erestor's heart melted at the sight and he made a mental note to forget all about seeing Elrond about Estel's lack of concentration in class that day. He figured one day would not make a difference.

"Come child, he is waiting."

Estel nodded and mutely trekked back up the hill with Erestor, once again cradling his injury. His teacher graciously carried the book for him.

They walked down a most familiar hallway that was soon to end at the large wooden door of Elrond's study.

Erestor rapped his knuckles on the thick door and a loud 'Enter' rang out to greet their ears.

The wooden door groaned open and the two walked inside and stood before Elrond's large, oaken desk. Elrond stopped what he was currently doing, which was mainly signing paperwork, and looked up to address who had entered.

"Erestor, Estel, is everything all right?"

Elrond knew he was asking a rhetorical question because he could plainly see that something was wrong by the frown on his advisor's face and the way his child was quivering and staring at the floor.

Erestor approached him and whispered what was wrong and accounted how he had found Estel, before placing the book down upon his Lord's desk.

"When I mentioned taking him to see you, he was absolutely terrified. I could not understand what frightened him so."

"Thank you, Erestor. I will see what I can do."

Elrond dismissed his advisor and he was left alone with his adopted son. He looked the boy up and down and could tell he had been crying for quite some time. The Elf Lord could also sense and therefore see what his eyes could not. Estel was in great pain. The child was suffering from both physical and emotional hurt.

"Estel, what has happened?"

"I fell down."

Elrond could sense the boy wasn't telling him everything. There was something deeper going on. But he let it go for the time being. His son had an injury that needed mending.

"Will you not look at me, my son?"

Estel was still shaking like a leaf caught in a windstorm and his eyes remained glued to the floor. He bit his lower lip and clenched both eyes shut trying hard not to cry. Findor's words echoed back once again and he knew that crying in front of his father would only prove he was weak, a crybaby. The pain in his arm had been growing worse with each passing moment and made him want to scream.

He was startled when he felt two strong arms gently lift him up. His eyes flew open in surprise and met the concerned face of his father.

"It is not an evil to cry, child."

It somehow seemed to him that his ada always knew what he was thinking, almost as if he could read minds. He never questioned it, assuming it was just an elf thing. He found himself relaxing in his strong embrace and rested his head on his father's shoulder. He broke the dam he had been holding in and allowed his tears to pour freely.

How could his father hold him in such a way and not love him? Findor's hateful voice began to fade away as the soothing words his father whispered in his ear filled him with a sense of peace.

He drifted off into a light slumber until his father sat him down on an examining table in one of the many healing rooms. He sniffled, trying to be brave as Elrond took his arm in his experienced hands.

The Healer was relieved to find that the break was not severe. It was more of a deep bone fracture, commonly called a greenstick break, in which the bone broke incompletely. He noticed the discomfort his son was in and thus tried to get his mind off of the pain.

"You are very brave, ion nin."

"I do not think so."

"Why do you not think so?"

"I am a crybaby," Estel proved his point when he began to sob brokenly again.

"You have a broken arm, I would be crying too."

"You would?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact, someone we both know well broke his leg during a training session ten years ago."

Estel's tears stopped and he cocked his head to the side, curious to know more.

"Who was it?"

"Glorfindel," Elrond supplied casually as if the Balrog Slayer hurt himself every other year.

"No way"

"Oh yes, and he cried, rather loudly I might add."

Elrond grinned knowing well that he did exaggerate a bit, for his son's sake. Glorfindel shed tears but not because of the pain. He was angry, swearing at his own stupidity because his keen eyes had missed the small rabbit hole next to his foot on a morning jog to the training fields. Being confined to bed, with the knowledge that he was not allowed to walk on that leg for two months, made him a bit ornery.

Estel sat silent for a few minutes, pondering this new information.

"So, I'm not a crybaby?"

Elrond kissed the top of his head before turning to get the supplies he needed to splint his arm.

"Indeed you are not."

He gently rubbed a numbing ointment into Estel's arm so he could not feel any pain. Then he made sure the bone was set properly before soaking and wrapping a special material around the break that would quickly solidify into a cast.

Estel sat still and watched with keen interest. A few minutes later his arm, wrist, and part of his hand was completely encased. It felt funny and the young boy decided right away that he was not going to enjoy wearing it.

"Now, ion nin it is time for you to rest."

No, he definitely was NOT going to enjoy this. Not one bit.

"That numbing ointment will wear off soon and your arm will hurt you again."

Estel pouted and grumpily crossed his arms to the best of his ability.

"Since this is the first time you have broken a bone, I must make a few things clear. First, you must never, under any circumstances stick an object down your cast. If you have an itch, I'm afraid you can't scratch it. Second, it must not get wet. This means you may require some assistance at bath time. And until that cast comes off, you are not allowed to do any heavy lifting. Am I clear?"

Estel's head was spinning. There was so much to remember but he nodded his head in agreement nonetheless.

"Good. I am going to the kitchens to make you some tea. I want you to wait right there," Elrond pointed at one of the beds lining the wall across the room.

After he left Estel carefully hopped down and went back to his ada's study. He knew he was disobeying but he really needed to finish his assignment for Erestor. He retrieved his book and made it back to the healing wing without incident. The boy had just situated himself on the bed when his father strolled back in, carrying the promised mug of tea.

The child grimaced and stared intently at the book trying hard to pretend he was unaware of his father's re-entry into the room. He had, had herbal teas before. Some were good but the ones his father made when he was sick always tasted bad.

"Time to take your medicine."

"I can not. I have to finish Erestor's assignment."

"You may finish it later. Healing right now is a priority."

"It is only two chapters, please?"

"Your tea is going to get cold and it will not taste as good."

"Since when has your tea **ever** tasted good," Erestor questioned wryly from the doorway.

Elrond turned around and sent his advisor a death glare.

"My dear Erestor, perhaps you would like to join Estel? There is plenty of leftover tea in the kitchens."

All color drained from Erestor's face at the suggestion.

"No thank you, my Lord. I just stopped by to see how my star pupil fares."

"Ada…do I have to?"

"What do you think?"

"Ummm," Estel thought about it for a moment.

"Nope, okay I am going to go with Erestor and finish my studies, thanks ada," Estel moved to hop down from the bed but his father intercepted him.

"Nice try, ion nin."

Erestor felt pity for the poor boy. It had been a fair escape attempt.

"Since when have you become so absorbed in your studies," Elrond suspiciously questioned.

"I am learning about you," Estel stated proudly.

Elrond should not have been surprised but he felt it all the same. He accepted the answer before returning his attention back to the stubborn child. The two had a staring contest. Estel pouted again as the realization that his father was not leaving crossed his mind.

"I will stand here until you turn 50 if that is what it takes for you to take your medicine!"

Estel scowled and took the lukewarm mug of tea from his father's hand and miraculously managed to down the whole thing. He made a 'yucky' face and clamped his mouth shut, trying in vain to get his mind off of the horrible after-taste.

He handed the empty mug back and settled down in bed under the covers, handing the book to his father before rolling over to face the wall, a little bent out of shape that his father had won in the end.

"I will check on you by the hour. Sleep well, my son."

Elrond tenderly stroked his hair before meeting Erestor in the hallway.

"Well done, if only that technique worked on Glorfindel," Erestor sighed a bit disappointed.

"Indeed, it does not. But I have my ways," Elrond's eyes gleamed mysteriously.

Elrond handed him the history book and headed for his study, leaving a slightly disturbed and paranoid Erestor in his wake.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Thanks to those that reviewed!! Thank you goes out to: Ice, M, leggylover03, and RichardStarkey.


	5. The Evil Itch

Disclaimer: View previous chapters.

Authors' Note: Thank you all for reviewing and for constructive criticism.

Chapter 5

The next evening was a relief for Estel. His father had made him rest that entire day and now he was finally allowed out of bed. The young human did not understand why his father was so overprotective. He still treated him like a baby!!

The boy was currently situated on one of the many loungers scattered in the library. Erestor had stopped earlier that morning to drop off his book so that he could finish his assignment.

He quickly finished chapter one and as soon as he read the last sentence of chapter two, his eyes widened in disbelief. Estel scrambled up and hurriedly made his way to his mentor's office. He found the answer, and boy, was Erestor WRONG!

"Erestor!! Erestor! I found it!"

He came to a halt in front of his desk and excitedly shoved the book into the startled elf's face. Erestor read the sentence that Estel was pointing out and a smile of satisfaction crossed his face.

"Good job you now have one of the answers for tomorrow's quiz."

"But Erestor, I answered that question _RIGHT_ in class two days ago. I don't understand."

Estel was extremely confused. The question that he had answered correctly in class had concerned Imladris's founding. If Erestor had lived here for thousands of years and was one of the greatest lore master's besides his ada, he should have known the proper date!!

"I know you did."

"Then why did you say I was wrong?"

"Curiosity starts as a small spark. Add enough wood and curiosity becomes a roaring fire. This was my way of making sure you would actually _complete_ the assignment I set aside for you, especially after two renegade elves gave you faulty advice before their departure."

Estel's mouth hung open in disbelief.

"Oh yes, I know much about those two brothers of yours. I gave them many lessons too you know."

"I still don't understand."

Erestor mentally kicked himself for using such a sophisticated simile on a child.

"I purposefully misinformed you. I did this because I knew you would be curious and would want to know the answer. In order to find that answer you had to read the entire assignment I gave you, since you did not pay attention in class."

"Oh." Estel could feel heat rising in his face. He made a hasty escape from Erestor's office.

He felt so _stupid_. Mainly because the trick Erestor had used on him worked, but it was a trick he should have caught wind of. His brothers would have in his position, he was sure of it. He made a mental note, to skip ahead to the end of assignments before starting at the beginning, for future reference. He continued walking down the hallway from the library to the hall of fire. On his way there he picked up a feather quill and some parchment so that he could write his report on his readings. A small nagging sensation began to worm its way into his consciousness.

_Uh-oh _

Estel had an itch and it was getting worse. His father said that he was not supposed to stick anything down his cast. But it was _really_ _itchy!!_ It was driving him crazy!

_Sorry ada but I have to!_

He glanced both ways to be sure that all was clear before he disobeyed a direct order. Positive that the hallway was deserted both ways, he took the tip of his quill and…

"ESTEL ELRONDION!" A voice thundered from behind him.

Great was his fright, that he dropped the quill and made a panicked run for the opposite end of the hallway. His getaway was short lived, however, when he was scooped up from the floor in mid-run.

He was still so charged with adrenaline at such a scare, that he continued to struggle in the stranger's arms. He was in for it now. Estel knew better than most that evidence left behind at the crime scene was bad.

"You are very fortunate, ion nin, that I stopped you when I did."

Estel quit squirming when the realization of who it was that caught him, hit home.

"Uh-oh."

Now he learned that getting caught red-handed was worse.

_But how? The hallway was clear, I was sure of it!! Where did Ada COME from??! _

Estel tried to reason his untimely capture. He reached a conclusion.

_None of it fits. The hallway WAS clear! That must mean that ada…can turn **invisible!!** _

There was no other explanation. That had to be it. His father somehow had the power to turn invisible. He knew for certain that elves had more grace and stealth than humans. _Perhaps, ada was just super quiet and that was how he caught me._ That only brought his thinking back into a loop until he was right back where he started with 'but the hallway was clear' scenario.

"Ada, can you teach me how to become invisible too?"

"Teach you to become _invisible_?"

Elrond was expecting some kind of excuse to get out of trouble but that rather bizarre question was the last thing he could have imagined.

"What on Arda makes you think that I can turn invisible, Estel?"

"That is how you caught me, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid you are mistaken, ion nin. I can by no means turn invisible."

"But how did you…"

"Catch you?" Elrond finished his son's question with mild amusement.

"You failed to notice that my study is around the corner, it would seem."

Estel groaned and slapped a hand over his face in indignation. _How could I have been so STUPID??! _

"You are not stupid, my dear boy."

His ada did it AGAIN! It was like he could read minds AND turn invisible. Elrond just popped up all over the place at the most random and sometimes, inconvenient moments.

"Instead of stupid, I would say that you were simply careless in your observation."

Elrond had set him down on his own feet and was now leading him to his study, one small hand grasped within his own.

The two lapsed into silence until they were both seated within the study.

"First of all, would you like to tell me why you were going to disobey me?"

"I have an itch and I can't scratch it."

"I am sorry dear boy but you can not stick anything down your cast to scratch yourself. If I had not stopped you, two things may have happened. While using the object to scratch yourself, you may have accidentally cut yourself and there would be no way of healing it with that on. Secondly, if a piece of that quill broke off, there would be no getting it back out and that would result in mold and a buildup of bacteria."

"I don't understand."

Elrond sighed in mild frustration.

"Germs would multiply inside of your cast because it is a dark and damp area. If you accidentally scratched yourself too hard, it would get infected and there would be no helping you."

Elrond was stretching the truth. If his son developed an infection, he would undoubtedly cut the cast off, fix the problem, and then re-apply a new one. The wise elf lord knew many things. _Fear is not an evil. Fear sparks a deep will to live, to survive. Fear as an instinct could save your life. Fear alerts one to danger in order to prevent and hopefully avoid harm. This brings about self-preservation._

So it was that when Elrond saw the small spark of fear in his eyes, he knew that the child would now heed his word and obey.

"Do you understand now, ion nin?"

"Y-yes, I'm sorry ada!"

"Thank you. I want you to realize that I give you strict instructions because I love you. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Yes, father."

The look of discomfort returned to his face, as the evil Itch returned full force. He ground his teeth and clenched his fists in the hopes that it would go away. Elrond took notice of his silent agony and stood up. He walked over to the opposite side of the room and retrieved a small jar from a cluttered shelf.

He opened it and handed it to Estel.

"Smell this, it will clear your senses and keep your mind off of it."

He willingly complied and when the aroma hit his nose his eyes widened in wonder. It smelled of fruit, like spiced apples. He felt his muscles start to relax and the itch disappeared.

"What is it?"

"It is a candle that is not meant to be lit."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome. Tell me, what has been troubling you these past few days?"

Estel handed the small jar back to his father and then stared intently at the floor, unsure of what to say.

"It is nothing."

Elrond sighed softly and replaced the candle on the shelf. He knelt before his son and grasped two child-sized hands within his own.

"Look at me, Estel."

When they were eye to eye, he continued.

"Please know my son that you can come to me and tell me what troubles you so. I will always be here to listen."

Estel chocked out a 'thank-you' before tumbling forward in a needed embrace. He really wanted to tell his father all about the bullies that tormented him but he did not want to be a tattle-tale or a coward.

He felt that in some way, he had let his father down by being so weak and letting Findor and Lindon push him around.

Estel _hated_ feeling weak more than anything. And above all else, he hated being different. There were many nights when he wished he could be like his brothers and father. He wished he could be an elf. No good ever came of being human. Findor and Lindon had been right.

He needed to know at that instant weather or not Elrond was lying to him.

"Ada, why did you take me in as your son?"

Elrond looked astonished and then solemn as he gazed into Estel's clear blue eyes.

"Because I love you!"

"How can you love me if I am not like you?"

Estel's eyes clouded over with unshed tears and he fought the painful lurch in his heart when his father did not answer him right away. The seed of doubt that Lindon and Findor planted within his heart began to bloom. He realized that it was all a lie. He was living a lie! _There is no way that ada can truly love me. I am just a stupid, clumsy human._

Hot tears cascaded down his face. His father used to tell him that by shedding tears, you released pain. If that was true, then why did the pain only get worse with every tear drop? Why did his heart scream in anguish with every sob?

Unable to bear the silence any longer, Estel wriggled out of his father's grasp.

He ran...and did not look back.

TBC!

Thanks to reviewers: Dreamer51163, childofthking, grumpy123, Iwishsan, leggylover03, Nelarun, Elfinabottle, SiriusBlackFan2, GordandV, Flag, Ice, And M for reviewing!!


	6. The Plot Thickens

Disclaimer: Tolkien owns LOTR and all characters therein. Except I sort of made up Findor and Lindon—Estel's bullies, but Tolkien still gets credit because the names are based from his rules of gender when using elvish names, etc.

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to post another chapter. Unfortunately, updates will be fewer and far between because of Nursing classes and the avalanche of homework, tests, and quizzes that our professors are burying us under. I swear, its' like they are trying to send us to an early and most untimely grave…

Chapter 6

Estel--unaware of where his legs were taking him--ran until the Last Homely House was no longer in sight.

He collapsed in an emotional heap somewhere out in one of the many practice fields that were nestled in the hidden valley. He absentmindedly uprooted blades of grass and fiddled with his hands, trying to distance himself from the hurt he was feeling. Estel was in no mood to socialize with anyone. When he was upset, he liked to go and vent his emotions in private.

After a while, he felt well enough to go back home and kicked random rocks that were unlucky enough to cross his path. Dusk was falling on the world around him and the nearby dinner bell rang, signaling everyone to commune in the dining hall for supper. He was so deep in thought that he had the misfortune of bumping into Findor, literally. The two boys fell down with a loud 'oof'.

"HEY, WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING!"

Findor's eyes went wide when he realized who it was he had just screamed at. His shock was quickly replaced by a deep loathing and he felt an ugly grin blossoming across his face when he noticed the cast that adorned the other's arm, as Estel busied himself brushing dirt off his clothes.

A devious plan was worming its way into his head. He plastered a look of concern on his face and played nice.

"I'm so sorry. Let me help you up!" He was being so nice, it made him want to hurl.

He reached down to grasp Estel's arm but Estel knocked his hand angrily away.

"I don't need YOUR help!"

"Look, I know I've been a real cave troll lately and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

Estel's anger quickly faded and confusion slipped into his voice.

"You are?"

He continued to act like he cared, hoping to lure Estel into a false sense of security.

"Yes. Please forgive me?"

"I guess so…but what's the catch?"

"No catch. I was very immature and I didn't treat you very nice. I'm really sorry," Findor faked a sob and sniffled, letting a few tears accumulate in his eyes for added effect.

Estel stood up and uncertainty crossed his face but only for a minute. He nodded his head in agreement, falling for the ruse.

"I forgive you. You don't have to cry anymore," Estel replied in a weary tone. The entire day's activities were finally catching up to him. He felt edgy, like something wasn't right. Something felt off with Findor but his tormentor had sounded and looked genuinely truthful. Maybe he had a change of heart after all.

"Thank you, thank you SO much! You don't know how much this means to me," Findor's voice filled with relief. Findor succeeded in luring his hated enemy into a false sense of security. Soon, very soon he would set his plan into motion.

* * *

Elrond knew that the child sought private time when he was upset, thus he did not follow the boy. He decided to have a chat with his son at dinner time and try to straighten out the previous mess from earlier that day. The Elf Lord had been concerned at first when Estel did not come to supper right away but about fifteen minutes after the dinner bell rang, he walked in talking animatedly to an elfling—Findor he believed he was called—one of Estel's fellow classmates in Glorfindel's self defense class. 

He knew little about the elfling in question. What little the Elf Lord knew, was that Findor had been orphaned at a young age when his parents were killed by raiders while journeying to Mirkwood to visit their distant kin. He had been adopted by a very nice elven couple that had been unable to bear any children of their own. They did house another elfling called Lindon and he was the Ellon's nephew, who had come a few years before from Mirkwood to escape the horrors that were slowly consuming that land as the evil from Mordor spread. Lindons' parents sent him to be with his Uncle in Rivendell in the hopes that he would live a happy and content life in a land that knew no darkness—until he was old enough to enlist in King Thranduils' royal guard.

(Estel knew nothing of his tormentors' past lives and did not know that the two were in truth cousins instead of brothers. The two elflings had grown attached to each other since the day they had met and thus referred to each other as 'brother'.)

It was good to see Estel connecting with someone close to his age. Findor was roughly fifty years old in Eldar years but nearly the equivalent of an eight or nine year old human child. That was something Elrond had worried about for quite some time. He knew that in order for Estel to learn and grow he needed to associate more with beings in his own age group.

He did not mind Estel sitting with his friend further down the table and made a mental note to catch him after dinner.

Elrond was unable to catch his son immediately after dinner but did later that night when Estel was getting himself ready for bed. He rapped softly against the door and heard a muffled 'come in'.

He opened the door to see his son already curled up in bed under his blankets. He sat down on the edge of his bed, concern on his face. He stroked Estel's hair and tried to get a few renegade hairs back in line.

"Ion nin, you ran out of my study today before I had the chance to explain anything."

Estel stiffened at his father's words. He had forgotten all about it to be truthful. It seemed that oddly enough, he was starting to form a friendship with the last person in all of arda—Findor! He was so engrossed in the elf's tales about his family and other interests that the hurt had all but fled. Now he wasn't sure. Estel couldn't figure out WHY Findor had hated him so much to begin with but hadn't bothered to ask.

The conversation he had with his father earlier now seemed insignificant now that Findor had apologized. It almost seemed stupid of him to think that Elrond would not love him because he was human. He decided to keep silent and listen to what his father had to say.

"I love you Estel. You do not need to be of the Eldar race to receive my love," Elrond pulled his son into his arms and cuddled him, Estel's head leaning against his chest.

Estel was too shocked to resist and could truly _feel_ his father's love. He wasn't sure if it was his father's heart beating softly against his ear or simply his father's presence that instilled the feeling. Tears of joy filled his eyes at the realization and he knew his father wasn't lying to him.

After a few minutes, Elrond pulled away and tucked Estel back in but not before saying one last thing.

"As a matter of fact," he replied thoughtfully, "I would still love you even if you were a hairy little dwarf!" Elrond tickled Estel at the last statement, grinning from ear to ear.

Estel's giggles turned into full blown laughs until he had tears of mirth streaming down his cheeks. His father stopped the tickle attack so that he could actually breathe. He sat up, giving his father one last hug good-night.

"Good-night, I love you ada."

"I love you, my son. Sleep well."

Elrond softly closed the door behind him on his way out, relieved that the talk with his son had gone better than expected.

* * *

For the next few days Findor and even Lindon appeared to be friendly to him. Not one bad thing had happened yet and Estel was truly beginning to believe that they had changed. Whenever they saw him, they would smile and wave and ask how he was doing or if he needed any help with anything. Not one unkind word had past their lips. 

Estel was slowly beginning to feel comfortable around them now. The warning bell that had sounded that first night when Findor had apologized had now faded down to a distant buzz.

He was allowed to attend Glorfindel's self defense class again as long as he was careful with his cast covered arm. Estel, Findor, and Lindon were in the elfling or Beginners class—the first class of the day before the Intermediate class full of the younger elves that were at least a century past their elfling stage. Then after the Intermediate class was the Advance class—the class devoted to the Imladris guard.

Estel put on his training clothes that consisted of a green tunic with tan leggings and his belt. They were ordered to wear a belt because there were some days that they trained with wooden training swords. The belt was part of their 'uniform' so to speak and they were inspected every morning. If one of them came to class without it, that elfling would be forced to train one-on-one with Glorfindel after class for a full hour. And since the Intermediate class was right after them, the elfling in question would receive many an impatient glare or a scowl from the older elves for holding up the next class.

Public humiliation was Glorfindel's tool to keep his troops in line.

Estel forgot his belt one morning and after his one-on-one session with Glorfindel—and had been laughed at when his loose fit pants fell down—he never forgot it again.

His adar came to wake him up that morning and he groggily splashed water on his face before shrugging on his training uniform. He skipped breakfast (since he always got sick if he ate before training lessons) and went straight to the practice field. He was greeted by his two peers and a grinning Glorfindel—apparently the Elf Lord was a morning person—and the class began with some warm up exercises. They stretched and then began basic defense techniques. The end of the warm up ended with a series of kicks and Forms—a combination of patterns consisting of kicks, punches, and blocks—then they were paired up to spar.

Glorfindel sparred with Estel first while Findor and Lindon faced off.

"Ready stance—begin!"

Estel warily circled his mentor, starting up on the defensive. He was less than half of Glorfindel's height and when he had sparred with him for the first time, the child had been intimidated and even afraid because his mentor towered over him. The elves thought it wise to begin training at a fairly young age since the evils from Mordor began to spread again. And as time wore on, the residents of Imladris began to notice that the evil and foul demon/creatures had become bolder and were once again roaming the borders of the haven. Elrond consented to having Estel begin training now since he knew of the boy's future destiny. He wanted his son to be ready for when the time came.

Estel launched a flurry of kicks and punches and managed to get a good lick in to Glorfindel's shin. The boy was sure the ancient one let him get a kick in on purpose, just so he wouldn't feel like a failure. The elf grimaced at the well placed hit and encouraged his pupil.

"Excellent, Estel—keep your defenses up! Move your feet."

Fifteen minutes later, they switched partners and Estel was paired with Findor. The two respectfully bowed and took up their ready positions. Estel was distracted when a familiar figure came into view—his father had come to see how he fared. The young boy still believed it was because his father was paranoid about his arm. _What is there to worry about? I mean, my arm is encased in what feels like solid rock!!_

Findor was the first to launch the attack and Estel began to have a difficult time keeping him at bay. He was already breathing hard from the exertion and sweaty after his spar with Glorfindel. And what Estel hated the most, was that he was the only one that ever seemed to get tired. That was one human trait he had come to despise. He narrowly avoided a punch to his midsection and dodged to the side preparing to counter-attack. However, his attempt at counter-attack failed when Findor side-stepped and performed a sweep, knocking Estel to the ground.

His face flushed with embarrasment at having been bested. He struggled to his feet and anger flared to life within him when he caught the smirk on Findor's face. He was getting extremely angry, for having been humiliated in front of his father, for being so _human_, and for being frustrated overall with the outcome of his sparring session. Estel still had yet to get one good lick in and Glorfindel shouted out the five minute warning as members of the Intermediate class began to arrive and observe the remnants of their class.

_Only five minutes left to beat him!_ Estel furrowed his brow in concentration and decided that thinking and forming a strategy may actually help him achieve his goal. His brothers and father had constantly told him that 'it was the wise that thought things through before taking action'. Now, the young boy was soaking that small proverb in like a sponge.

_Okay, a plan. I need a plan and fast! Uh…oh, I know! Do what Dan' and Ro' do. Look for a weakness and then take advantage of it._

He looked for a weakness in Findor's form and finally saw it! His opponent had a tendency to lower his left hand that was supposed to protect his abdomen when he performed a kick!! Estel goaded him into kicking him and just as his leg had lifted from the air, Estel side-stepped and landed a square counter-kick of his own, hitting Findor full in the stomach. The young elf was knocked to the ground, stunned. The air had been knocked from his lungs. That had never happened to him before!! He never expected that miserable, good-for-nothing human to make such a fool out of him, in front of the elder elves no less!

Glorfindel ceased the session and made sure that Findor was okay before dismissing the class. Estel had offered to help Findor up but the elf had ignored his kind gesture. He actually gave him the cold shoulder for the rest of the day. Estel secretly hoped that he hadn't upset him too much. The last thing he wanted was to make the elf hate him again!

Elrond was silent during Estel's training class and simply observed. His son was improving, of that much he was certain. But there was a hidden animosity between Estel and Findor that he had detected near the end of the match. Something was going on and it did not bode well. He needed to find out what and soon.

* * *

Findor sat in his room later that evening brooding. The rage he had so carefully hidden had nearly been exposed, right in front of the brat's "Father". His well devised scheme was brewing and would soon be ready to take wing. 

He clenched his fist tightly in anger and unclenched his hand when he felt moisture growing within his palm. Blood dripped from the nail marks he had created but went unnoticed, for he was lost within his violent and darkest of daydreams.

_Soon…soon I will make you pay Estel. When I am through with you, you will wish you had never been born!_

* * *

**TBC!!**

**Thanks to reviewers: Sammijoy, grumpy123, MaeluiGwathren, Vanafindiel, childoftheking, leggylover03, potterfan2006, Elfinabottle, MirwenSunrider, SiriusBlackFan2, IwishSan, and Nelarun!!**


	7. Nightmares And Zombies

Disclaimer: View previous chapters. The song that I used in the story is titled "More Than I Can Say" and the song and Lyrics are **not** mine and belong to _**Twila Paris's "Bedtime Prayers and Lullabies" **__(AN EXCELLENT CD I MIGHT ADD FOR THOSE THAT DO HAVE TROUBLE SLEEPING AT NIGHT!!) Twila Paris actually wrote that CD for her baby. _

**Authors' Note  : Thank you so much all of you for being so patient with me!! At long last, here is my promised update!!  Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

_**It's YOUR fault! **_

_**I didn't do anything!**_

_**I HATE YOU!!**_

_**Please…let me go! I won't tell anyone, I swear!**_

_**It's too late for that…it's time for you to die, human filth!!**_

**"NO!"**

**Estel bolted upright in bed, breathing heavily.**

**As the haze of the nightmare slowly faded, he wiped perspiration from his face and worked at untwisting his legs from the sheets. He looked up and his panic heightened when shadows moved about his room. A cry stuck in his throat as he fervently wished he had his practice sword.**

**As his eyes readjusted to his surroundings, he realized that the moving shadows were caused by the wind blown trees outside. But as a result of overtiredness, his active imagination, and the nightmare still lurking within the corners of his mind, his eyes kept playing horrible tricks on him.**

**He whimpered and burrowed further under his blankets after finally untwisting them.**

**The wind that blew past his window howled mournfully, quickening his pulse in a freshly added wave of fear. After that nightmare, he really didn't see how he would be able to go back to sleep.**

**What sounded like growling and scratching made his hair stand on end and he hardly drew breath in his paralyzed state. After his fear locked mind released him into rational thought, he scrambled out of bed and fled out of his room in an adrenaline, panicked frenzy, straight to his father's bedroom down the hall. He stopped at the door however as his 'big-boy' ego asked him if he really wanted to go through with waking his father up and crying like a baby in the middle of the night like a five-year-old.**

**He wiped his moist eyes with the sleeve of his sleep tunic and sniffled. He straightened his shoulders as a small flame of courage ignited in his heart. Estel had made up his mind. _I'm a big boy now…I'm eight years old, I'm not a baby!_ He was going to march straight back to his room and take it like a man!**

**After he took three steps in the opposite direction the eerie howling and scratching noises returned and his big-boy ego dissolved entirely.**

**A whimper escaped his lips unheeded as he flew through the open door and dove into his father's bed, clinging to him.**

**Elrond was already awake by the time Estel dove under his blankets. Acute elven hearing came in handy when it came to raising young ones.**

**He said nothing and waited for Estel to tell him what was wrong. And if he said he was fine, he would surely have to scold the boy because he was far from fine the way he trembled and had his face buried in the spare pillow next to him. Many years of experience told him that it was another nightmare the child had suffered.**

**The entire time Estel cried into the pillow, a comforting hand rubbed his back in a soothing manner. After a few minutes of simply being in his father's presence, Estel calmed enough to look at him. The nightmare assaulted his mind anew and he choked back another sob and snuggled deeper within the confines of the soft, feathery mattress.**

**Elrond held him close and whispered soothing words.**

**"You are safe, ion nin. You have nothing to fear, I am here."**

**Elrond sat up and leaned his head back casually against the headboard of his massive bed, Estel sidled right up next to him.**

**Estel, out of habit when he fled here after a nightmare, placed his ear upon his ada's chest. It was a comfort to him to hear the sound of his father's heart beat because it was proof that he was truly awake and safe from the night terrors that had recently begun to plague him.**

**Listening to the steady "lub-dup" rhythm, calmed him down and he basked in the security of his father's embrace.**

**"Ada?"**

**"Yes."**

**"I had a scary dream."**

**"What was it about?"**

**"Someone was really angry and they called me 'human-filth', and told me that I had to die."**

**"Can you remember who it was," Elrond felt a spike of fear and concern rise up within his spirit.**

**"No. But that person, I don't know…_felt_ and sounded familiar."**

**Elrond's heart nearly skipped a beat. What could cause his son to dream such horrors? He searched his memory for any valuable piece of information that connected to his son's dream but came up empty…_but then again_…_that elfling, Findor. He and Estel seemed to be getting along until earlier this afternoon during sparring practice._ After going through everything again in his mind, he figured that a little animosity was normal when young ones got too competitive. It had appeared that Findor was just bent out of shape that he had been bested in front of his elders.**

**Perhaps it was simply a bad dream. Or maybe…_There is no way the enemy knows of Aragorn. I have kept him safe and well hidden thus far!_**

**Elrond locked away his son's dream within his ageless memory for future reference. He had an instinctual feeling not to ignore it—a feeling that the knowledge of this dream would be of great importance in the days to come.**

**"Ada, can I please stay with you tonight," Estel pleaded.**

**Elrond looked down at his wistful, innocent face and could not find it within his heart to deny the boy his wish.**

**"Of course you may, my son."**

**Relieved that he would not be forced to go sleep in his creepy bedroom, Estel settled down next to his father**

**"Ada, I don't think I will be able to sleep the rest of the night."**

**Elrond half-smiled in amusement; the boy had yet to learn that his father had many ways of inducing sleep.**

**Like the time that a stubborn Elladan after just returning from a patrol, refused to sleep after hearing from Glorfindel that more orcs had come close to their borders—back when he was still in a blood thirsty rage over the loss of his mother. Elrond had ordered him to sleep since the stubborn fool had gone nearly 5 days without decent rest. In the end, he had to force a potent sleep concoction down his throat.**

**Or that other time when Glorfindel could not sleep due to a fever after having been shot by a poisoned orc arrow. Elrond had used his healing power and pushed his mind into sleep since his seneschal was thrashing from delirium.**

**This time, the healer knew what his son needed. This was not the first, nor the last time that he would sing a sweet lullaby to a distressed child. He cleared his throat and his voice rose softly—both calming and enchanting—upon the still night air.**

**"_The One who makes the children is watching from above_**

_**He placed you in a family so that you could know His love**_

_**A mother and a father to hold you here on earth**_

_**But He was with you long before the moment of your birth**_

_**And if you don't have a mother**_

_**He will sing you lullabies**_

_**And He'll be right beside you everyday**_

**Estel had never heard this song before and the words touched his heart. The mention of not having a mother stirred emotions that he felt were best left forgotten. For a moment he wondered if the "He" mentioned, was his ada Elrond. But as the words sank in, he remembered with a sad smile that it was truly about Eru—his heavenly father—that the message was portraying. As his adoptive father continued to sing, tears ran unheeded down his face at the realization that he was loved so.**

_**When you're all alone at night in bed**_

_**If you feel like crying it's okay**_

_**He will wipe your tears away**_

**Elrond paused to gather breath and when he felt something wet spread across his tunic, he reached down and kissed his son's head and tenderly wiped the moisture from the boy's face. The melody picked right back up where he had left off.**

_**He loves you more than I can say**_

_**And He is always taking care of you**_

_**He loves you more than I can say**_

_**And more than I can say He hopes**_

_**That you will love Him too"**_

**Estel felt the fear drain away as his father continued to sing over him, his voice soothing.**

**_"The One who hears the children has known you from the start_**

**_He placed you in a family so that you can feel His heart_**

**_A mother and a father to keep you safe and warm_**

**_But he was with you long before the day that you were born_**

**_And if you don't have a daddy _**

**_He will be your father too_**

**_And He will always keep you in His sight_**

**_When it gets too dark to see ahead_**

**_And you can't find your way it's still alright_**

**_He will be your guiding light_**

**_He loves you more than I can say_**

**_And He is always taking care of you_**

**_He loves you more than I can say_**

**_And more than I can say He hopes_**

**_That you will love Him too"_**

**By the songs' end, Estel was fast asleep, tucked safely within the confines of Elrond's arms. The Elf Lord sat perfectly still, simply watching his son sleep, enjoying the moment with the bittersweet knowledge that he would not remain a child forever. After pulling the covers up over the both of them, he too drifted off into slumber.**

**That night, no more nightmares or evil thoughts plagued young Estel's mind.**

**And his sleep was sweet.**

**THE FOLLOWING DAY…**

**Estel happily munched away on a thick slice of toast covered with strawberry jam and had a hot, steaming bowl of porridge on his right. He thankfully, forgot all about the nightmare he had the night before. He KNEW that he had one of course, upon awakening in his fathers' bedroom (much to his embarrassment). His eight-year-old-I'm-not-scared-of-anything-because-I'm-not-a-baby-ego returned full force the moment his eyes had opened that morning.**

**As he was picking up his glass of juice, he heard two loud and very identical voices out in the courtyard below him. He slammed the cup back down—nearly choking on the bite of toast he had yet to finish in his mouth—as he raced to the entrance hall.**

**"Ada, the orcs have fled to the mountains! Prince Legolas is due to arrive within the year. WE MUST finish them off before any evil befalls some wayward traveler!!"**

**"My son, it is not your responsibility. That is a job for the scout and elimination patrols. Rest, you are home now."**

**Elladan's angry, stony expression dissolved immediately when he caught sight of his young brother running for them, his face and hands covered in jam.**

**In his excitement, he completely forgot to wipe his messes off.**

**Elladan and Elrohir mirrored bright grins as the boy flew straight into their legs nearly knocking them down.**

**"DAN! RO!! YOU'RE BACK!!"**

**Elrohir was the first to notice the cast on his brother's arm and frowned, taking it up into his hands for observation.**

**"What happened to your arm?"**

**"I broke it," Estel shrugged as if it had been no big deal.**

**Elladan and Elrohir exchanged looks of bewilderment at the way their baby brother shrugged off such a heinous injury. Elladan quickly switched topic, the heated debate between him and his father now forgotten.**

**"Hey Estel, did you miss us?"**

**"I missed you guys EVERY DAY!!"**

**Elladan and Elrohir both reached down to pick up Estel simultaneously.**

**Thanks to the fact that they were twins and very close to each other, it was only natural, that they often found themselves finishing each others sentences without trying, doing the same thing the same way, and most annoyingly, thinking the same things. The good side of all that, was that those qualities only made them unstoppable in combat because the twins never had to verbally or physically communicate to know what the other was going to do next.**

**They both stopped and frowned at each other and backed away and both began a telepathic argument, thanks to their genes and strong twin bond, both of them feeling each others' annoyance through their link.**

_**Urgh…I hate it when you do that Dan! **_

_**What do you mean?! YOU are the one that read my mind first!**_

_**Let me hold him!**_

_**I saw him first!!!**_

**Then like lightning, the duo broke their ice-melting staring contest and lunged for their little brother who was so busy talking that he apparently hadn't noticed their silent conversation.**

**Elladan scooped his brother up into his arms as the boy continued to talk animatedly, his twin shooting him a death glare for beating him to the punch. Elladan merely grinned in triumph and the twins then focused their full attention on the little boy.**

**"…and I did what you told me and Erestor was so MAD he looked like he was gonna explode like a volcano!! It was SO funny…but Ada told me not to do it ever again. And I beat Findor in training class and got a high mark on my history test and wished you were back so you could watch me!"**

**"Estel let your brothers clean up and rest from their long journey and then you may finish talking their ears off," Elrond's eyes gleamed with mirth. He had stood there watching the exchange between his children, enjoying their little reunion with amusement.**

**"Okay ada."**

**Estel clung to Elladan as they made their way inside. As soon as Elladan put him down to go and clean himself up from his journey (not to mention that Estel himself was a bit messy and had yet to finish eating his breakfast), Elrohir snatched the boy up before he had a chance to run off.**

**"I love you so much Estel. It is good to be home. What say you to playing a game of chase later?"**

**"YAY! Can you tell me a bedtime story later too?"**

**Before Elrohir could reply, Elladan's voice echoed from down the hallway, "Not without me you don't!!"**

**Elrohir replied by rolling his eyes, even though his twin had disappeared around a corner.**

**"Of course we will," Elrohir kissed him on the cheek before setting him down again.**

**Estel skipped merrily off to finish his toast and, by now, very cold porridge.**

**LATER THAT AFTERNOON…**

**"I decided that instead of a bedtime story, I will tell the one I was going to tell you tonight, right now."**

**"But, where's Elladan?"**

**"He couldn't make it but he said he will be here later to help finish the story."**

**"Why won't you tell me at night?"**

**"Because we both decided it would be too scary for you."**

**"I'm not scared!! I'm not a baby any more Elrohir!" Estel huffily crossed his arms, having some difficulty because the stupid cast always got in his way.**

**His eyes softened and he replied with, "I know you are not. You are the bravest boy I know! But ada would KILL us if he found out you got scared because of us."**

**"I won't tell him!"**

**"Just trust us on this dear brother."**

**"You ready to hear it?"**

**Estel made it appear as if he would reject his offer when in reality, he was bubbling with curiosity and excitement on the inside. He always loved their stories. They were the best in all of Arda, to his opinion!**

**"Okay."**

**They sat across from each other on the lush green grass in one of the many gardens that were to be found in the haven.**

**Elrohir cleared his throat ready to begin.**

**"It was a dark, stormy night. A little boy who was walking through the forest got lost and couldn't find the path back home," Elrohir's soft voice deepened for effect.**

**Estel's eyes widened and his mouth hung open, wondering in dread what would happen next.**

**"The storm got worse and it began to rain so hard, that he could no longer see where he was going. So, the boy slipped and fell down a hill, rolling to a stop in an old, abandoned graveyard."**

**Estel shivered, knowing for a fact that graveyards were a creepy place to be because dead people were buried under the ground right under you.**

**"Then, out of the darkness, he heard a small sound…like breathing."**

**"What was it," Estel's eyes were nearly popping out of his head by this point and he subconsciously clung to blades of grass with his fingers, as if he were anchoring himself from being irreversibly sucked into the horrifying tale.**

**"Someone came through the fog, stumbling in a weird fashion as if they had hurt themselves. He couldn't quite see who it was but the noise was louder now and it sounded like a moan…like someone had a really bad tummy ache..."**

**"Who was it?!"**

**"The staggering figure finally came close enough for the boy to get a good long look and he saw…" Elrohir paused dramatically, to emphasize the climax. Estel leaned forward, his curiosity now peaked.**

**"A ZOMBIE!!!"**

**"Huh?" Estel quirked his head in confusion not having a clue what a zombie was.**

**"A zombie is someone who is dead…but isn't really."**

**Estel's face paled and he looked about ready to be sick.**

**"Don't worry, it's just a story," Elrohir chuckled.**

**At that point in time a low moaning floated softly over the wind, finally reaching Estel's young ears. He stiffened and looked back at Elrohir in fear.**

**But Elrohir had a weird look come across his face as if he just ate something really sour, like a bad lemon. He turned around to see a figure come staggering around a corner.**

**"Elladan, Elrohir just told me a story about zombies!!"**

**But Elladan had his neck bent sideways as if it was stiff or something and he walked with a gimp in his leg as if he had hurt it. A small suspicion was forcing its way into his mind but he ignored it…after all, it was impossible that Elladan and Elrohir could become zombies, it was all just a dumb story, right??**

**He screamed in fright when a hand clamped down on his arm. He turned to see that Elrohir's eyes had gone completely white, as if they had rolled up into his head and was foaming at the mouth like a rabid squirrel (when the boy wasn't looking, he took some foamy toothpaste that was made and only found in elven realms and applied it to his lips and teeth, which when it came into contact with saliva, it foamed up).**

**"Elrohir, it's me! Don't you remember me?! I'm Estel, your brother!!"**

**His only reply was a low drawn out moan and that is when it all clicked together in his mind.**

**"This ISN'T funny you guys!! I'm not THAT stupid!"**

**Estel pulled away and ran away from the two while screaming at the top of his lungs "THE ZOMBIES GOT ELLADAN AND ELROHIR!!!"**

**He heard them shuffling after him and heard one of them say, "I'm hungry…GIVE ME YOUR BRAINS!!"**

**He screeched again, now feeling joy as the promised game of chase finally commenced.**

**"ADA, HELP!! THEY GOT ELLADAN AND ELROHIR AND NOW THEY ARE AFTER ME TOO!!"**

**Elrond looked up from his desk where he had been reading a book about a new herb that had been discovered near the Misty Mountains when he heard very distinctive screaming coming from outside. He shook his head in exasperation when he made out Estel's words. It looked like it was time to send in the cavalry. Elrond grinned as he headed downstairs to reinforce Estel. Two to one, after all, was hardly fair…**

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**Thanks to all who reviewed. Special thanks goes out to: Toxic-Beetle, napafun, leggylover03, potterfan2006, childoftheking, IwishSan, Nelarun, and Elfinabottle for so many awesome reviews:) **


	8. Games and Visions

Disclaimer: Tolkien owns LOTR and all characters therein.

Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long to update. I had killer final exams and have been summer job hunting for the past 3 weeks. NOW that I have a job and my schedule isn't too demanding right now, I will update as much as humanly possible. Thanks for all reviews, they are most appreciated!

Chapter 8

He crouched low behind a wall of berry bushes, waiting for the opportune moment to strike. His accomplice hid himself behind one of the pillars supporting the walkway behind him. Their quarry came into view around a bend in the sidewalk from the north gardens. They crept softly, trying to be as stealthy as possible.

He tried desperately not to giggle and had to clamp his hand firmly over his mouth when one of them dove into a bush with a triumphant cry of "AH-HA!"

The spastic one's companion stopped and stared stupidly at the area he had last seen his friend. The ex-zombie snickered when his friend popped up out of the bushes, with leaves and sticks protruding out of his hair.

"Shut up Ro! I thought I saw him in there…"

"Good going Dan, you caught him," Elrohir roared with laughter at the object clutched angrily in his twins' hands.

It was a cleverly constructed mouse trap that had been modified. Elrohir found the hidden switch next to his feet that had been positioned just right so that when a person stepped on it, it would trigger the mouse trap and create a noise that sounded like someone stepping on a twig. Elladan believed the noise had been the human child and had eagerly leaped at the opportunity to catch him.

Elladan's murderous glare only sent his twin further over the edge until Elrohir was left leaning shakily on his very annoyed brother's shoulder, gasping for air.

"That was wonderful, dear brother! Such a display as that shall never be forgotten," Elrohir grinned madly as he wiped tears of mirth on his sleeve.

"Next time, you can go and catch him…" Elladan growled as he plucked twigs out of his hair, bent out of shape at having been tricked, by an eight-year-old.

"Or another mouse trap," Elrohir snickered and barely dodged a playful slap to the back of his head.

Of course, Elladan could not deny the warm glow of pride blossoming in his heart at his adopted brother's genius.

"He is close by…I can feel it."

"Aye, me too"

They both stopped a few feet from Estel's hiding place, completely oblivious.

"Come out Estel and we will show you mercy!!"

Estel fought the temptation to squirm in anticipation. He had to see his well thought plan come into being.

"Wow, he is getting good at this game. We normally would have found him by now. He can never keep still after all," Elrohir scratched his head in sincere puzzlement.

They just stood there for a minute, straining their acute elven hearing in a vain attempt to catch their youngest brother in a fatal mistake, such as fidgeting in impatience. After a minute, the duo decided to continue on.

Estel tightened the small cord as soon as his brothers passed his position and triggered another ingenious diversion. The string he had just pulled released one of his toy catapults that had a nice size rock awaiting lift off. The best part was that the rock was catapulted from behind the pillar where his accomplice awaited his role. So it would look like he accidentally kicked a rock from his hiding place, giving the location away.

The rock skipped into view on the walkway in front of them, about four feet away from the pillar. Fortunately the two were totally deceived.

Elladan and Elrohir crept towards the pillar, both grinning from ear to ear. They hopped around the corner with a simultaneous shout of "Gotcha".

The two yelled and backpedaled over one another and fell down in a tangle of arms and legs at the unexpected surprise awaiting them.

Elrond raised an eyebrow at the two before him and an ecstatic grin lit his face.

"ADA! What are YOU doing there??!"

"Aye, where is Estel?!"

Estel popped up from his hiding place and laughed joyously at the identical expressions of shock adorning his brother's fair features.

"Here I am! I win!"

They turned their shocked expressions upon their little brother, disbelief flooding their every sense.

"Hey! You cheated!" Elrohir pointed his finger at the giggling boy.

"Playing two to one was hardly fair…so, I evened the odds," Elrond spoke up, his eyes gleaming mischievously.

The twins stood up and fidgeted, unsure for a moment how to proceed. They hadn't factored their father into their equation after all when playing games was concerned. After another minute of stunned silence, they darted past their father, charging for Estel.

"TICKLE WAR," Elladan shouted

"NOT EVEN ADA CAN SAVE YOU NOW!"

Elrond removed his outer robe until he was wearing his tunic and leggings beneath and joined the fray with a battle cry.

The twins had to retreat and leave a tickled-out Estel gasping for air on the ground as their father tackled them to the grass, returning the favor.

Many servants that passed by on their way to perform their duties gawked at the sight of the Lord of Rivendell frolicking in the grass. Erestor even walked by on his way to the Library to pick up an important report from his office. He was so surprised and enraptured by the sight of Elrond playing with his children (not that it was a new sight, the last he had seen the dignified Lord of Imladris romping in the flowers with his children was a few hundred years ago), that he walked into one of the decorative statues that lined the walkways and fell backwards, hitting his head, knocking him out in the process.

Glorfindel, meanwhile, went to Elrond's study to report his findings on the last patrol. He followed the shouts and battle cries to the open patio behind Elrond's desk and did a double take, nearly falling off the balcony at the sight of his ancient friend.

Elrond was covered in grass, mud, leaves, and had a hair full of twigs and was tickling…_ELLADAN AND ELROHIR??! _Glorfindel's eyes nearly popped out of his head at the sight of Elrond looking so…so…_dirty and undignified…_and tickling two full grown elves no less!

"ADA! WE NEED TO BREATHE!!"

Elrond let them up, laughing with them. He hadn't felt this young in centuries. His eyes were brighter than they had been in years, a testament to the fact that Estel did bring light and laughter to their family.

After Elrond and the twins got back on their feet, Estel was no where in sight.

"Estel? Please, no more playing. We are tired out, you win!" Elladan shouted.

Elrond frowned when answering silence met his ears.

"Estel?"

"Something is amiss. Hurry, we must find him," Elrond calmly ordered as he fought down his rising panic.

Elladan and Elrohir searched the surrounding area while their father traced Estel's steps only to run across Erestor.

Erestor groaned as he held his aching head in his hands. It took him at least five minutes to sit up due to the pounding in his skull.

"Erestor! What happened?"

"Elrond, I, um…" Erestor was a little embarrassed to openly admit his little mishap. He thought of what he could possibly say that wouldn't make him sound like a total idiot but came up with worse scenarios instead, such as—_Oh, I was so surprised to see you out here, releasing your inner elfling that I just happened to knock myself out…_

"Yes?"

"I had a clumsy moment, is all."

Elrond would have been highly amused at Erestor's reluctant disclosure if his son's well-being was not currently in jeopardy—for it was known to all both near and far, that elves are _not_ clumsy and could not possibly have a 'clumsy moment' as it were.

Elrond took a hold of his friend's arm and helped haul him to his feet.

"Are you sure you are well?"

"Yes, I am well, just a headache."

Elrond's concerned expression turned into one of parental anxiety.

"We are looking for Estel. He has not answered our calls."

"I shall help you look for him."

"Hannon le."

The two set off quickly on the path Estel had gone, wondering what could have possibly enraptured the eight-year-old boy's attention into straying away from his family.

"He was following someone…an elf, obviously…the tracks indicate that he either willingly walked the rest of the way or was forced," Elrond's keen eyes detected.

Erestor waited patiently for his friend to decide on a course of action…realizing as he did so, that Estel meant far more to him than he had let himself believe. He loved the little human child as he loved Elrond's twin menaces, however mischievous and annoying they could be. He hoped for everyone's sake, that the young boy was far from harm.

"Erestor, send for Glorfindel and tell him to alert all patrols and sentries. I do not want my son or his supposed captor to leave Imladris," Elrond firmly commanded.

"Yes, my Lord," Erestor replied and ran off with all haste.

Elrond picked up his pace, thankful for making the last minute decision that morning to wear a tunic and leggings beneath his robes, a rare occasion indeed.

He bumped into one soldier that had returned home from patrol as he tracked his wayward son.

"He was alone sire, not too far behind me…near the courtyard," the soldier offered helpfully.

"Are you sure he was alone?"

"Aye"

The two then went their separate ways.

When Elrond reached the courtyard, he sighed in relief. Estel was standing in the middle of the courtyard, obviously alone.

"Estel?"

He was surprised to see his son turn and look at him with tears in his eyes.

"My son, what has happened?"

"I saw an angel, ada."

Elrond drew closer, pondering the statement.

"Were you not following someone?"

Estel shook his head as if in a daze and wiped his face off with his sleeve.

"There was a messenger that did not want to disturb you when he saw you playing with Elladan and Elrohir. He is waiting for you in your study," Estel relayed the message matter-of-factly.

The boy then looked longingly at the entrance to the courtyard, and the path that led out towards the bridge and the world beyond the borders of Imladris.

"Estel?"

Elrond knelt beside his son and followed his gaze to the courtyard entrance and patiently awaited an explanation.

"Ada, she was so beautiful. There was a man standing there. He had to go away and it made her sad. She cried…and then she saw me…and then you came and she went away."

Estel turned confused, tear filled eyes upon his father's wise grey ones.

"Im naer, Ada."

Estel fell heavily against his father's chest, nearly knocking him over.

Somehow, the man standing there seemed familiar to him somehow and the beautiful woman, he was sure he had dreamed of her before. Only for the first time in his life, he saw her outside of a dream.

Elrond held his son lovingly, all the while trying to figure out what exactly was going on. Either his son had a very vivid daydream, or it was something more. He knew that Aragorn was a descendant of his twin brother Elros. And with that knowledge also came the realization that although human, his son may in fact be experiencing Elven qualities.

"Was it a daydream, Estel?"

The child shook his shaggy hair and clutched his tunic more tightly in response.

"They were not really here, were they child?"

"They were but then they just disappeared!"

"It was a vision, my son."

The Elf Lord himself was no stranger to such gifts. Estel was after all, however distantly, his blood relation. He went about explaining about visions to his son as they walked back inside to meet the messenger in his study.

If his son was indeed beginning to experience visions, he may yet encounter greater gifts bestowed upon him as Eru deemed fit for the boy's future. Estel would experience many more visions to come in his life ahead, for it was to be both a blessing and a curse that arose from his bloodline.

Elrond had a lot to think about.

_For Estel, his new gift may be more of a blessing than a curse because his very life may depend on it_.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Thank you to all my reviewers!! A special thanks goes out to: mintchip74, midnightpromise, leggylover03, rabbitofwoe, nelarun, childoftheking, sammijoy, dreamer11563, richardstarkey, calenlassgreenleaf1, Iwishsan, elfinabottle, and potterfan2006 for reviewing!!


	9. Arrival and Lies

Disclaimer: Tolkien owns LOTR.

Author's Note: Sorry for the update delay. Work has kept me busy as well as helping my mom out at home over the summer. Your reviews make me smile!! 

Chapter 9

"Hold still, ion nin!"

Estel stilled his fidgeting momentarily as his father once more began cutting away the cast that had adorned his arm for the past two months. As soon as it was off the first thing Estel did was scratch feverishly away at his pasty colored arm. He paused his scratching and made a distinct 'Ewww' face at how thin and pale his arm had become from lack of sunlight.

"Now Estel, you must still be careful. Just because it is off, does not mean you are completely healed. Your arm is still weak from lack of use, so you and I will go through exercises so that it may regain its old strength."

"Thanks Ada!"

Estel hugged his father and then scampered off to find his brothers.

Elrond could only grin and shake his head, wondering what mischief his elder sons recruited his youngest into. Hopefully the Elf Lord was not their next prank target.

He turned and went back to straightening the surgery room thankful of supplies flowing in abundance. Hopefully his neatly stacked and highly abundant supply cache would not be depleted for another good month or two.

Estel meanwhile was searching the house for his two brothers but could not find them in all the usual places they would be. He beseeched the aid of Erestor to help look until the advisor was called away to help in the library. Nearly every person he came into contact with could not remember seeing them. He bumped into a servant on his way to the kitchens and they suggested he look in the blacksmith shop.

Nope…they weren't there either. Estel stood and watched with fascination as the elf smith hammered out an artfully crafted spear head before leaving him to work in peace. He checked the family stables and the stable master told him to try the village marketplace that was nestled a way below the Main House.

He thanked him and resumed his search.

Estel felt a little nervous venturing to the common place of his father's haven. Elrond had warned his son to be careful, for there were some elves that disliked humans. The thought frightened him but they were few from what his brothers had told him. Most of the elves that resided in Rivendell came to know and love the little human child and treated him as one of their own.

As he was waving a greeting to one of the shopkeepers he forgot to watch where he was going and bumped into someone. Estel fell down, noticing as he did so that his father had been right about his arm being a little weak.

He apologized before looking to see who it was and the blood in his veins turned to ice when a voice followed by a face hovered in front of him.

"Look who we have here, little Estel venturing to the common side. Won't daddy be missing you, _human filth?_"

_Findor….and Lindon_

"Now that you are on OUR side of town, why don't we give you a little _tour," _Findor crowed, as a dark light consumed his eyes before quickly winking back out, before Estel had the time to notice.

Findor growled menacingly while roughly hauling the young boy up by his arm. Fortunately, neither of the two had noticed that Estel's cast was missing and Estel had the right mind to keep quite about it.

Lindon and Findor both guided Estel through the busy marketplace street. Many that knew the three smiled and called out greetings, none of them alarmed that anything amiss was taking place. After all, what was so alarming about three youngsters running off to play?

Whispered threats stilled Estel from crying out to anyone or looking like something was wrong. He plastered a fake smile on his face wishing fervently that someone would see through it. No one did.

Estel was trying very hard not to panic. The sounds of the marketplace were growing fainter as they left that part of town. They passed other dwelling places that seemed mostly abandoned since everyone was out working or on patrol.

Numerous times the boy attempted to wriggle free of his captor's iron like grip on his shoulder but failed every time, receiving a rough shove from behind in warning.

Once they were out of view from any prying eyes the three walked in relative silence with the exception of an occasional insult from one of the two bullies. As they kept walking further away from the densely crowded areas of the haven towards the training fields, Estel remembered his combat lessons.

As Findor laughed after calling him something nasty in Quenya (a language he had yet to learn), Estel elbow jabbed the elder boy in the gut knocking the breath out of him, dodged Lindon, and ran as fast as he could back to the village.

He heard shouts of dismay and furious cries float from behind him as he sped away. After a few minutes of running he groaned in despair. Estel could feel his body aching and his lungs burning for air. Why did he have to be human?? Now that he was tiring out, it would only be a matter of time before they caught up to him.

He made it to the outskirts of the village and dodged erratically around and between dwellings hoping they had not spotted him yet. He was nearly to the busy marketplace arena when a body tackled him from behind without warning, sending him sprawling roughly to the ground. The object on top of him pinned him mercilessly.

He felt a fist collide with the back of his head and his forehead connected solidly with the earthy road with a 'thump' and pain exploded in his skull. Dazed and still out of breath, he was roughly hauled to his feet and Findor grabbed the front of his tunic and slammed him against the nearest stone wall.

Estel cried out as once again, his abused head struck another hard object.

Findor growled and kept the human pinned against the wall. He knew that his cover had almost been blown and decided to end any future complications.

"Don't tell anyone about this…or I will make sure your precious brothers will be out on patrol _permanently._"

After seeing a confused expression flit across the younger boy's face the bully rolled his eyes and elaborated.

"It would be a shame if they ran into a battle and found that they had faulty weapons. Bow strings are strung wrong all the time. And some people's swords get dull too," Findor grinned evilly trying to paint a brief picture in the boy's mind.

"My brothers always check their weapons before going on a patrol. Even if you DID do something to their weapons, they would just borrow someone else's or take one from an orc! That just proves my brothers are far smarter than the likes of you!!"

Findor snarled angrily and banged Estel roughly against the wall a couple of times. Then a most sinister threat wove wickedly around his brain and the light in his eyes flickered as he considered the possibilities.

"You know, it would be so sad to wake up one morning to find that one of your twin brothers had been poisoned during the night..."

Fear flashed in Estel's eyes but he remembered Glorfindel's instruction and reined it in. His lesson floated back to his memory, like a voice upon the wind. _Estel, NEVER show your enemy that you fear them! That is what they want! When you show them your fear, they will devour it and use it against you._

"And you know what they say about Elf twins…if one dies, so will the other. _From a broken heart!_" Findor's delivered threat struck home as Estel's eyes widened and he stopped squirming in his grasp.

"You wouldn't," Estel whispered.

"Why wouldn't I? That is, if you tell someone about our little 'tour' today."

Although, frightened, winded, pained, and outnumbered two to one, his fighting spirit flared to life and he kicked his tormentor in the shin and managed to stumble away from him. He screamed for help until Lindon managed to subdue him. He kicked and did all he could do to fight back until a well placed punch aimed for his gut made him double over in pain.

Just as Findor raised his hand to strike the young human boy across his face, a strong hand held his wrist firmly in place above his head.

Lindon had long since released Estel since seeing the newcomers and Findor in an outrage wrenched his arm free and whirled around prepared to fight off the newcomer. He was struck speechless when an unfamiliar elf clothed in royalty towered over him.

"Is there a problem here? If so, I will gladly take you before Lord Elrond," the newcomer frowned in displeasure.

Right behind the frowning Elf, stood a small band of Elven warriors, clothed in green. One of them stepped forward and addressed the one that still held the elfling in a death glare.

"Is everything well, Prince Legolas?"

"P-prince??" Findor's face paled considerably and he gulped.

Both bullies stiffly bowed, remembering some of their lectures and proper protocol if ever to face royalty, both of them terrified out of their minds for a moment since no one received warning that any royalty was scheduled to arrive, until later that year.

Legolas smirked, grabbing the bully's arm and leaned in close to him and whispered something that only the one being addressed could hear.

Findor blanched and his eyes widened and he shook his head in the negative. Legolas released him and Findor turned heel, grabbing Lindon, and the two fled the scene.

Estel squinted against the light that was blinding him for a moment and felt a gentle pair of hands setting him back on his feet. The boy did his best to dust himself off and then remembered hearing that a Prince was somewhere in front of him and began to bow when that same gentle hand pushed him upright and a soft, warm voice graced his ears.

"You have no need to bow to me, Estel Elrondion."

"You, you know me?"

A mischevious grin appeared on the fair haired Prince and he suddenly reminded Estel of his brothers.

"Your brothers were the ones to inform me personally."

Estel winced as Legolas examined his head.

"We must inform your father of what has transpired here."

"NO!"

Estel shouted a little too forcefully.

"Estel, I saw that bully beating you up myself! Your father must know."

"They weren't beating me up…we were practicing," Estel rushed to the defense of his abuser.

Legolas gazed long and hard at the boy before questioning him again.

"Practicing?"

"Yeah, they are my training classmates and we were taking turns practicing real life situations, so you can't get them in trouble."

"Why ever NOT?!"

"It was my turn to be the victim. I still need practice…Glorfindel said so himself," Estel lied elaborately through his teeth, putting on the most sincere innocent face while rubbing his sore head.

Suspicion was still written all over the Elf Prince's face until he nodded and finally consented.

"We must see Lord Elrond. I am here to deliver an important message from my father."

Estel grinned and began trotting back up the hill towards the marketplace and the Last Homely House beyond.

Legolas frowned after the boy had turned away. The wood elf knew the child had been lying. He could feel it. Why did the child defend his tormentor? Why was he so quick to lie about it? The whole matter just didn't sit right with him.

His light smile bloomed back into being when the boy turned to beckon that they follow. The prince and his escort gladly obliged.

Two days had past since Legolas' arrival. Estel had found out that his brothers were called out on an emergency patrol from the local Rangers. He narrowly avoided running into his father after he had directed the prince to his study. His bruises did not go unnoticed by Glorfindel however and the boy had been thoroughly questioned. Estel, remembering the threat that hung over his brother's head's, lied a second time through his teeth and nearly had the Balrog Slayer convinced.

"We were just practicing to get ahead for your next lesson. Honest, Glorfindel! I thought it would be good extra practice, anyway."

Glorfindel pondered the reason a moment and then he gently held Estel's weak arm up, his face growing dark.

"You foolishly agreed to go straight to practice with a weak arm?"

"No…I mean yes! I did and I'm sorry. I won't do it again!"

"I hope for your sake that you will not. You are one of my best students Estel. You have a quick and clever mind. Do not be like your brothers, always rushing into things without thinking!"

Glorfindel released Estel and dismissed him, debating whether he should tell Elrond or not. Then a wicked gleam entered his eyes when he realized that the boy would have to do physical therapy with his father sooner or later. And when that happened, Elrond was sure to notice the bumps, cuts, and bruises that covered his son from head to toe. No one…No one could lie to the infamous Elf Healer.

Glorfindel decided he would be there to see what happened. If by some slim, miraculous chance, the boy managed to fool the wise and ancient lie detector with some cleverly constructed story, the Balrog Slayer would catch him in the act.

Estel was finally summoned to his father's healing wing for exercises. Legolas and his escort had all been taken care of the previous day and they rested in the haven to refresh themselves after such a long journey.

Estel took his time getting there, formulating all sorts of lies that could convince his father but coming up short every time. A cold sweat began to cover his entire body at the realization that he had never been able to lie to his father before. Lying to other people was one thing…lying to his father was next to impossible. If Elrohir and Elladan had never been convincing enough in the past…what on all of ARDA made him think that HE could get away with it??

_Oh crap! OH CRAP! What am I gonna do?? Say that I fell off a bridge? I accidentally tripped and fell over a waterfall? I accidentally tripped over my own feet and took a tumble down some stairs…yeah that's good. _

Estel was nearly there and his throat constricted, choking him and his palms were sweaty from nervousness. If he didn't somehow manage to trick his father with a quick lie then Findor might kill Elladan or Elrohir. Their lives were on the line and if he failed here and word got out that his father knew he had been beat up then there was no knowing what might follow.

_Oh crap…I'm practically there! What-do-i-do-what-do-i-do-what-do-I-do??? _

In his panic Estel stopped cold in his tracks and then turned to flee in the direction he had just traversed when he ran into someone.

"Estel! I'm so glad to see you on time."

Dread, fear, and total adrenaline squeezed his heart and lungs until he felt nauseous.

_OH CRAP!! IT"S ADA!! _

Estel managed a very weak sounding, nervous laugh and immediately shut up before he could completely blow his cover. The "What-Do-I-DO?" mantra picked up on hyper-drive inside of his skull, successfully drowning out whatever his father was saying to him.

His anxiety and fear shrieked through whatever bond he had with his father because Elrond frowned, looking concerned and stopped his complete entry into the healing rooms.

"Estel? Are you alright?"

He tried to reply but the only sound his constricted, panic induced vocal cords managed to produce was a terrified squeak.

"Son, I assure you that these exercises will not hurt in the least."

Estel forced himself to be calm and managed to force a weak smile and nodded his head.

His father sat him down on a large examining table and Estel immediately took notice of "The Look". He gulped in apprehension as his father swept back bangs from his face and really panicked when his father's expressions changed too rapidly to keep track of.

The slowly fading bruise that covered his son's forehead did not escape his attention. What other injuries still escaped his notice?

"What happened to your head?"

"I-I-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-I," Estel was fear locked into repeating that only letter as his locked up brain tried to remember anything to get him out of it. Unfortunately, in his panic stricken state, the boy failed to notice that he was hyperventilating and promptly passed out on the table.

Elrond frowned and sighed heavily looking up at the ceiling as if the answer would be found there.

He got a cold washcloth and rung water out over Estel's face and the boy spluttered and shot back up, swaying dizzily.

Elrond more than curious to know what was going on held his son upright and looked into his unfocused eyes.

"Estel, what is wrong? You have no need to fear."

Estel shook his head trying to clear his oxygen deprived brain and for a moment forget where he was and why he was there.

"What?"

"Do you know who I am," Elrond questioned.

"I hope so."

"Stop being humorous and answer my question!"

Estel flinched and slumped back turning to look away from his father's frustrated expression.

"I'm sorry, Ion nin. I just need to know what is troubling you."

When silence greeted his ears, Elrond tried a different approach.

"Why don't you first start by telling me how you acquired the bruise on your head?"

Estel frowned in confusion and reached up to touch his head and as he did, a sleeve fell revealing a rainbow dotted arm.

"AH-HA!" Elrond crowed in triumph.

"And where in all of Arda did you obtain THESE?!"

Estel inhaled a sharp intake of breath and his eyes widened as the memory of what happened to him, along with the threat on his brother's lives came flooding back.

He glanced down at the bruised arm ensnared in one of his father's hands and breathed out a profane dwarvish curse that did not escape Elrond's hearing.

"ESTEL ELRONDION!!" Elrond thundered in outrage.

Estel screamed and tried to escape his infuriated father but he was yanked back and held tightly in his strong arms.

"Where did you learn such horrendous language? Hmm? SPEAK!!"

Estel quit his squirming and slouched in defeat, now hanging like a rag doll in Elrond's arms.

"Elladan said that was a word you tell a dwarf when saying "Good-bye".

"HE WHAT?!!"

Elrond regained his composure and sat Estel back down and looked him in the eye, his voice softer.

"You must never say that again or any other. Do you understand?"

"Yes ada," Estel had tears brimming in his eyes, feeling truly ashamed at having done something wrong and embraced Elrond whispering a heartfelt "I'm sorry" before his father could continue to reprimand him.

"All is forgiven…however the same might not be true for Elladan when he returns," Elrond growled.

"Now back to the subject. What happened to your arm and your forehead? And what else are you hiding from me?"

Estel moved his lips about to say something but all rational thought fled as he found himself right back where he started.

"I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!!"

Estel jumped off the table and fled out of the healing wing, only to feel his feet lose contact with the floor as a rough but gentle hand picked him up by the back of his tunic.

"What have we here? An escaped patient? Lord Elrond will be very pleased indeed to have you returned to his tender, loving care," Glorfindel snickered.

"LET ME DOWN!!"

"Oh, I don't think so."

Estel pouted as he was once again deposited in a heap on the examination table in front of his truly baffled father.

"Look at what the Balrog Slayer dragged in," Elrond grinned evilly down upon his son who now had a real reason to be frightened. He would not allow him to escape the second time.

"Look what I found scampering down the hallway…can I keep him?" Glorfindel smirked.

"HEY! Two to one isn't fair Ada…you said so yourself!"

"The rules have been altered…there is no escape my son."

"Now I think it best to tell your father what happened," the Golden one piped in.

Elrond raised an eyebrow wondering what tall tale had been spun for the Balrog Slayer.

Estel panicked, trying hard to remember what exactly he had said the first time to Glorfindel. He figured he'd elaborate with a new one that tied in with the old one.

"I was running in the house even though ada told me not to and I tripped over my own feet and fell down some stairs and fell over a waterfall and then when I got back I tripped and fell into Findor and Lindon and we both decided to play so we got a little rough because we wanted to practice for Glorfindel's next lesson and it was my turn to be the victim so that is what happened and how I got bruises on my head and my arm," Estel rushed headlong hoping they would buy it.

The two elders stood with identical expressions of shock and then after a quick glance at one another Elrond shook his head sadly.

_OH CRAP!! WHAT DID I TELL THEM??!! _

Estel tried to recount what his panicked mind had forced his mouth to gush and paled considerably at the blatant lie he had just spilled.

_Yrch…I am SO DEAD!! Not just me…but Elladan and Elrohir too. Findor is going to get in trouble when Ada makes me tell him the truth…_Estel shuddered at the thought of being forced to drink a truth potion and resumed his fragmented thinking…_there is no way out of this one! _

Elrond took that cue to utter his total disgust.

"My son, if you are going to lie to me the least you could do is take considerable time to try to spin a clever one!"

"Ada, I…"

"NO! I will hear no more of this. I want the truth and ONLY the TRUTH right now," Elrond's no-nonsense-I'm-dead-serious-about-this-up-chuck-the-real-story-or-you-will-be-sorry tone of voice and expression made Estel's stomach turn sour.

Before Estel could utter another word the last person on Arda he had ever imagined came to his rescue.

"Lord Elrond! I could not help but overhear and I can safely vouch for young Estel. I saw with my own two eyes that Estel was in fact with two others."

"Legolas! Are you certain?"

"Yes, Lord Elrond. My party and I stumbled upon the three rough-housing and Estel's story…at least a part of it…rings true," Legolas testified.

Estel breathed a sigh of relief and leaned warily into his father's chest.

He was saved!

Estel knew he owed Legolas big for this.

TO BE CONTINUED!!

Thanks to all you reviewers, I appreciate every one of you!! YOU MAKE ME SMILE!! 


	10. Secrets

Disclaimer: Why do I keep repeating this disclaimer for every chapter?? Go view previous chapters.

Author's Note: Thanks to all those that reviewed!! And I must admit that I am truly terrified out of my mind now that I brought Legolas into it. I have never written Legolas into any of my stories before so now the pressure is really on for those hard-core Legolas lovers out there….sweat drops, gulp _**"Please don't turn me into anything…unnatural…" **_–Sam Gamgee

So, I apologize in advance if I totally screw up writing Legolas's character. Please don't flame me? Pretty please with a cherry on top??!

Chapter 10

After Estel's physical therapy session had ended, he escaped with his new rescuer and friend Prince Legolas of Mirkwood.

Although he had never met the prince he felt a connection immediately when in his presence. He told Legolas about it and he had smiled warmly and said it was probably just a feeling you get when a long friendship is ahead of you.

Whatever THAT meant…

Over the next few days that Legolas stayed in Imladris, Estel would diligently, albeit hastily, finish his studies so that he could spend more time with his newfound friend. He learned much about him, more so than what news his brothers had given him in the past years growing up.

"I learned today in geography where Mirkwood is!"

Estel ecstatically greeted Legolas outside in the garden where the Elf Prince was admiring the beauty the view had to offer him of the valley.

"Really"

The boy nodded his head in his familiar child-like exuberance.

"The only thing I don't know is what it really looks like," Estel's shoulders slumped and his excitement drained dejectedly away.

"Well then, someday you will have to come and visit," Legolas tried to cheer the boy back up.

"I won't be allowed to leave Rivendell for another 30 years."

"30 years? Why so long?"

One word said it all.

"ADA."

Legolas chuckled and shook his head as he crossed his arms in thought.

"I really don't think your father would keep you prisoner here for THAT long!"

"He is the ruler here, anything he says goes," Estel replied flatly.

"Fathers usually tell you that just to prove they love you."

Estel snorted in reply and rolled his eyes as the two began walking side by side to one of the numerous clusters of woods that made up the valley the haven was nestled in.

"My father, King Thranduil, told me that he would not allow me to leave his sight until I was 5,000 years old because I snuck outside of the castle gates and into the forest by myself when I was still an elfling."

"Did you get in trouble?"

"Of course, I got caught not long after by a sentry and was hauled back to my father."

"Wow."

"After my punishment ended was when my father threatened to never let me out of his sight. Now all these years later, I realize that was just over-protectiveness."

"I guess so. I am turning nine in 3 weeks!"

"That is good!"

"You are welcome to my party if you stay."

"Thank you, I shall keep that in mind. Unfortunately, I do not know when I will have to return home. We are still waiting for Elrond to send a reply back to my father."

"Is everything okay?"

Legolas's light expression fell and then an unreadable mask fell into place as he considered the gravity of the question. His father's Kingdom was struggling to survive the darkness that threatened to consume his homeland by nightmarish terrors this child would be plagued with in future years to come. Legolas decided it would be best to keep his mouth shut and allow the innocent boy to live in blissful ignorance until the day Estel learned of them himself.

"Everything will be okay once we return back home."

Estel looked up, curiosity bubbling but squelched the rising question when he saw the Prince's sad expression. He was usually gracious enough to answer almost any question Estel had but the boy's heart melted at the sight of his friend looking so burdened.

Estel decided to change the subject.

"One day, I'm going to be a strong warrior like Elladan and Elrohir! I'll get to go on patrols with them and fight bad guys and see the world!"

"I'm sure you will," Legolas laughed lightly as he ruffled Estel's hair.

The duo climbed into one of their favorite trees, an oak that stretched towards the sky. Legolas and Estel climbed and sat on a branch halfway up the tree above ground since the Prince refused to put the boy in danger by going too high.

They then proceeded to talk as they usually did at this hour which was something that Legolas found refreshing. Estel, although only a child, was always so easy to talk to. His innocent and child-like nature made him forget about all the evils that plagued the world if only for a moment.

He felt a strong connection forming between them and feared it. The boy was human after all and would one day die. He tried to push Estel away, telling himself that not even Eru could change his mind.

Legolas was well aware of Estel's true heritage. Elrond had informed all elven kingdoms of the latest concerning the heir of Isildor. Of course, it had been the twins who had informed him personally of the news.

The more he tried to distance himself from Estel, the stronger the connection became. The boy's bubbly, bright inner spirit blazed too brightly and the goodness and love the child possessed drew Legolas like a moth to the flame.

Legolas was loath to admit it, but for once the twins had been right and the Prince knew he had lost the bet. The twins made a bet that Legolas would fall in love with their human brother the first week he was with him. Legolas had scoffed saying it was impossible to befriend anyone so soon, especially a HUMAN child!

How wrong he had been.

As each day passed their friendship grew and so did their bond—a strong bond that neither had ever truly felt before—a friendship that would hold them eternally in the bonds of fellowship.

After a few minutes spent in silence, Estel's legs swinging freely from his perch on the smooth branch, Legolas asked him the question he had been dreading.

"Why do you need to keep it a secret? Do you not have faith in your adar?"

Estel visibly tensed, his breath catching in his throat. He figured that Legolas had known he had been lying ever since they left the healing wing a few days back but didn't think he'd press the issue any further. After all, the lie he spun for the prince was ten times better than all the others combined.

"He would get them into trouble and then I would be in danger."

"If they had any brains or any sense, they would be smart enough to leave you alone after being punished the first time," Legolas had to restrain an indignant snort of contempt.

"You don't understand…it's not that simple," Estel sighed.

Legolas turned to look at the boy, curiosity clear on his flawless features.

Estel released a puff of air that blew stray strands of hair out of his face. He fidgeted and twiddled his thumbs in his lap before slouching in defeat.

"Legolas… can you promise me you won't tell?"

The Prince glanced away for a moment, his eyes dimming as a flashback flooded his mind. An event that occurred hundreds of years before Estel was born…

_He bit his lip, frowning as he thought about what to tell his best friend. _

"_Please, Elladan…promise me you won't tell?"_

"_Legolas, I…"_

"_PROMISE ME!"_

_Elladan looked torn between keeping the secret and doing what his father would do which would have been to tell King Thranduil right away about what was going on._

"_Elladan…please. I can't do this alone and my father just can't know, it will…complicate things," Legolas pleaded, on the verge of hysterics. _

"_Alright…I promise," Elladan vowed in a soft voice._

Legolas shook his head coming back into the present. He looked back at Estel and could see unshed tears glistening in his eyes. He thought about it another moment, before silently nodding his consent.

"You promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Yes Estel, I promise. You have my word as a Prince of Mirkwood, and as a friend," Legolas smiled warmly, his blue eyes twinkling as he clasped the boy's hand in his own, sealing his oath.

"Well, I don't know how it started…but Findor and Lindon hate me. For a while they used to be my friends but after I beat Findor at sparring practice in front of the older class, he began to hate me again…"

Estel's voice died off and he took a breath about to continue, when Legolas placed a hand on his shoulder stopping him. The young Edain turned to look at the Elf Prince and was startled to see him looking so grave. He saw the Eldar place a slender finger to his lips in a silencing motion and then before Estel had the chance to acknowledge, the Prince disappeared above him into the trees.

Estel wasn't sure what to do. He opted to follow him but after realizing that they were still within the borders of Imladris, decided it couldn't be dangerous. He brought his feet up and wrapped his arms around his legs, stilling his breath when the crunching of leaves could be heard below.

_No elf is ever that loud…_

Estel's heart began to race as his imagination began to paint all sorts of horrible pictures. He hoped it wasn't an orc…the demon creatures that killed his father when he was younger. No, that didn't scare him since he had been too young at the time to remember what they looked like, but sometimes a nightmare or two would jog the fleeting memory.

He could, however, imagine a wolf or a bear or some other wild beast that would be delighted to feast upon little boys.

Just as he was about to cry for Legolas to come back, the Prince himself leapt soundlessly back on the branch next to him. Before Estel could scream after turning around to see the Elf sitting calmly beside him, a firm but gentle hand had covered his mouth and grabbed his tunic to keep him from flailing out of the tree.

After his ragged breathing evened out, he turned fearful, wondering eyes upon his friend. The elf released him after Estel began prying his hand off of his face.

"What was it," he whispered softly.

"I'm not sure. Either it was just an animal or someone was eavesdropping on us," Legolas frowned, slightly troubled.

"Didn't you follow them?!"

"No, I could not see who or what it was. Whatever or whoever it was, fled."

"Maybe I should tell you some other time then…"

"You have no need to fear Estel, we are the only two here now."

Estel shuddered at the possibility that the eavesdropper was Findor himself…

He felt a strong hand clasp his small shoulder, lending him comfort and support. Glancing up into the smiling face of his friend, most of his worry and fear melted away.

"Before you saved me that day…"

Estel swallowed nervously, his mouth suddenly going dry.

He locked eyes with the wood elf, drawing strength from the elder's presence.

"…he threatened to kill Elladan and Elrohir if I told…"

Legolas would have laughed, boasting of the twins skills and high intellect if not for the small, icy tendril of fear that wrapped around his own heart.

"Can you remember their exact words?"

"Something about it being a shame if I were to wake up one morning to find that they had been poisoned," Estel brushed a stray tear from the corner of his eye trying to be strong and brave for the Prince.

Legolas felt deeply troubled at this new revelation.

_So that's why he refused to tell Elrond or Glorfindel…and why he lied to me. _

Legolas began to regret his decision to keep Estel's promise but also thankful at the same time that the child had confided in him. Legolas would not back down on his word but considered the option if the situation veered out of control. But for now, he would keep his promise with the hopes that all would work out in due time.

"Alright Estel…we will get to the bottom of this, I swear to you."

The duo then climbed carefully back down out of the trees. One of them had a heart that felt lighter and at peace…while the other felt heavy and burdened…

But whatever may come…they would face it together.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

The twins were not due to arrive for another couple of weeks. This gave Legolas and Estel the time they needed to figure out what to do about Findor and Lindon. Legolas decided it would be best to keep a careful eye on his young charge as he carried on his daily duties.

"I promise you I will be nearby and they can do nothing to harm you while Glorfindel is there," Legolas assured as he slung his bow over his shoulder and strapped on his quiver.

The plan was simple enough. Estel would attend his regularly scheduled training session with Glorfindel, Findor, and Lindon while Legolas and some of his escort practiced archery half a field away on the archery grounds. This would not raise any suspicion from the two bullies, since Mirkwood Elves were known for their archery skills. While Legolas 'practiced' he would also be watching for any foul play on the other end.

Elrond and Glorfindel allowed Estel to return to practices as long as he didn't overexert his already taxed arm.

At first all seemed to be going well until Findor ignored all warning and grabbed Estel by his weak arm during a sparring round and flipped him to the ground. Glorfindel whirled around as a pained cry reached his ears.

After ordering the others to stay put, Legolas ran, all the while thinking of very slow and painful ways to teach the elf brat a lesson after _purposely_ hurting Estel behind Glorfindel's back. There was no way that Estel was going to lie to protect the fiend this time. Oh, justice would be dealt alright...he would see to that personally if he had to.

Glorfindel admonished the elfling for being too rough with Estel, not falling for the innocent 'I'm so sorry, it was an accident' routine. The Balrog Slayer forced Findor to go off to the side and begin doing a rigorous drill 50 times after that offense.

Legolas joined them as Findor began his punishment, smirking as the elfling walked past him, sneering up at Legolas in contempt. The Prince darted a foot out just in time to make the elfling trip and fall face first into the grass after Glorfindel turned away to examine Estel's arm.

He snickered knowing it had been a very childish thing to do. After all, he was an elf Prince, born of royal blood and two to three times the elfling's senior…but Legolas just couldn't resist.

When Glorfindel noticed him he turned and inclined his head respectfully and then told him of what happened. Legolas kept an unreadable mask in place as Glorfindel recounted what the Prince already knew after witnessing it himself.

"Glorfindel…that elfling is trouble. I suggest you keep a careful eye on him."

"Aye, I have and certainly shall. His attitude has changed drastically…he has been acting anti-social…not talking unless called upon which was not normal for him in the past. Though faint, there have been times when I could feel a dark aura about the boy. I have talked to the guardians…"

"Guardians? You mean the child has no parents?"

"No, his parents were killed years ago…" Glorfindel trailed off not sure how much he should divulge.

Legolas crossed his arms over his chest, a clear sign that he wasn't leaving until he got the full story. Glorfindel sighed after recognizing the stubborn streak the Prince displayed and knew there was no avoiding it. He had seen how fond the Prince of Mirkwood had grown of little Estel and realized that if anyone could certainly get to the bottom of it…it was his newfound friend.

After sending Estel to his father and dismissing Lindon, he took Legolas aside and told him the story…

TO BE CONTINUED!!

A/N. Sorry this chapter was a little shorter than the others. I am apparently being attacked by allergies and clearly ran out of muse…Please don't' flame me if I wrote Legolas wrong. Reviews and constructive criticism are accepted!! I will also try to update more frequently since this year in school should hopefully be a little less hectic...

**I want to give a thank you and a big shout out to all my readers and reviewers out there!! You make this story possible!! **


	11. Adversary

Disclaimer: View previous chapters.

Author's Note: Sorry this was another late update. College and Theatre keep me busy especially play practice for Julius Caesar. Thanks for sticking with me and being so patient!

Chapter 11

_He came closer with an evil sneer and murderous eyes. _

_The small training sword began to slip from Estel's sweaty grasp as he held it up in a defensive position._

"_Why do you believe fighting is always the answer?!"_

"_This isn't about answers…this is about REVENGE."_

_He brought his sword down in a sweeping arc and the clatter of practice swords broke the arid night air around the two combatants._

"_What did I ever do to you?"_

"_WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAVE TO BE ABOUT YOU?"_

_Estel barely dodged his wild swing._

"_Tell me what happened, I don't understand!!"_

"_And you NEVER will!"_

_Estel blocked but his opponent performed a stunning sweep and knocked him down. He winced as his sword was roughly kicked out of his reach. He rolled back to his feet only to be backed to the edge of a waterfall. _

"_IT'S ALL, YOUR FAULT!!"_

"_I didn't do anything!"_

"_I HATE YOU!"_

_He grasped Estel's tunic and hauled him to his feet with a feral growl._

"_Please…let me go! I won't tell anyone, I swear!"_

"_It's too late for that…it's time for you to die, human filth!!"_

"NO!"

Estel woke up once again from the same nightmare that had plagued him for the past three weeks.

He wiped away the sweat that had beaded on his forehead and took in a ragged breath to slow his panting. After the fourth night of running to his father, he began to get used to the nightmare. It was usually the same exact thing over and over. This dream had been much longer and more detailed than before.

He pushed his blankets aside and quietly got dressed in the moonlight filtering through his room. He put on his training garments, tucking his training sword in his belt and then made his way stealthily down the hallway, barely daring to breath.

Had he not been so tired, he might have noticed the pair of piercing eyes that followed his retreating figure with calculating coldness from the shadow enclosed space behind him.

Estel snuck into the kitchen and snagged a mini fruit pie and a piece of cheese bread for his breakfast before heading for the garden out back. He had no idea what time it was but he made a habit of doing this after every nightmare. He would go through the routine of dressing, eating, and going to the gardens before heading for the practice fields at sunrise for his training lessons.

He was so tired by midday. He began to develop dark rings under his eyes and showed signs of fatigue that many did question him about. His father knew he kept having nightmares. Estel thought about telling his father about them but in doing so, he might accidentally spill the rest. So he kept quiet.

He sat on a bench and looked up at the stars that twinkled in the sky and observed their beauty as he ate his breakfast. As soon as he finished his mini-pie, he reached down to pick up the cheese bread but a firm hand clamped down on his shoulder, Estel elicited a shrill, startled yelp.

He pried the hand off as he was already in a mid-whirl and he unsheathed his practice sword only to have it easily batted away.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Shhhh!"

"Legolas?"

"Aye, it is me."

Estel placed a hand over his chest and willed his heart to slow back down.

"Don't do that again!"

Legolas looked slightly amused at the show of defiance the youngest Elrondion displayed and handed the practice sword back, hilt first. That was one of the reasons why he liked the boy. Estel did not treat him as a royal prince like everyone else but as an everyday friend. The twins would constantly tease him and use 'proper' speech and formal greetings and farewells to constantly remind him of his position. It was never fair when it came to those two… They loved to gang up on him but he was already plotting retaliation.

"Why are you so jumpy?" Legolas countered.

"Why do you always have to sneak up on me like that," Estel grumbled as he picked up his fallen bread and dusted it off before shoving it hungrily in his mouth.

Legolas sat down on the bench and looked at him with serious eyes.

"Look at me…" Leoglas firmly commanded.

The boy obediently raised his head.

"It was the nightmare again, wasn't it?" He asked softly.

Estel stared fixedly at the grass below his feet and then mumbled something so soft, that only an elf would have been able to hear it.

"Yes, I did."

"You should tell your father about them."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"The rest might slip!"

"I see."

He shuffled his feet in the grass and then finally looked up to meet the Prince's questioning eyes.

"I will tell him."

"I hope so. This must come to an end. You need sleep Estel."

"I know. I wish I could but whenever I try to go back to sleep, I dream it all over again."

Legolas placed a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"If you ever want to talk about it, I am here."

"Thank you."

"That is what friends are for," Legolas grinned.

Estel squinted as the first rays of the sun shone brilliantly over the horizon, bathing the valley in a soft golden glow.

"Well, I better go to the practice fields. See you later Legolas!"

Legolas gave the boy a pat on the back and wished him well, debating whether or not he should follow him to class that day. Ever since Estel revealed his secret to him he virtually became the boy's shadow. There were days when he could not act as a bodyguard. There was still no sign of that bully, Findor. He sighed and rubbed his temples locked in an inner struggle. He sighed and went back inside to get himself some breakfast.

Then about fifteen minutes later through his newly formed connection with Estel, he felt _something…_It took a moment to get a better grasp on the feeling but after one minute more of hesitation he gave into instinct and followed his heart, flying with all haste to the south side of Rivendell where the practice fields were located. Something was WRONG.

* * *

Meanwhile, Estel found himself in a heap of trouble. He prayed help would come soon. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out on his own. _Where is Glorfindel??!_

* * *

Glorfindel was a little later than usual, due to a mysteriously misplaced key that went to the equipment shed. He found it under the stone bench next to the small grove of maple trees guarding the path leading to the training grounds. _How did that get THERE?!_ Glorfindel mused in frustrated irritation. He would have blamed the key's disappearance on the twins had they been in the near vicinity, let alone, in the valley. They were still on their errand and were due to arrive back within the week.

When he heard the shouting and the screams on his way up the hill that overlooked his morning class, he swiftly ran, fearing the worst.

What he saw, when he crested the hill sent his heart leaping through his chest. He stood stunned for a few seconds, before he recovered his wits and sped into action.

* * *

He spotted Glorfindel flying down from the opposite end of the field as if a pack of wargs were hot on his trail. He and the Balrog Slayer arrived at the scene about the same time.

"STOP! DARO! BREAK IT UP!"

Glorfindel thundered in his most authoritative voice he could muster as he and Legolas hauled the two combatants apart. Both boys squirmed in both of the elder elves' grips, trying to break away. They kept screaming profanities at each other in mixed languages. Well, only two or three for the youngest combatant who was still in the process of learning Quenya.

Both boys were roughed up, one sporting a black eye and the other a bloody nose, along with an assortment of other injuries not visible to the naked eye. Their uniforms were ruffled, torn, and covered in dirt and grass from their fight. Both of their swords lay discarded and forgotten on the ground.

They glared at each other, both being held back by their respective captors.

"WHAT ON ARDA IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!!"

Both boys immediately shut their mouths and flinched away from the wrathful tone of the revered and most feared Balrog Slayer. Findor glared stonily at the ground while Estel leaned wearily back into Legolas's supportive and protective arms.

Estel was too drained to pay attention to what Glorfindel was saying to them. He really didn't care. He was in so much pain, although he kept a careful mask in place as his instructor taught him. For another brief moment, his eyes locked again on the fierce, penetrating glare of his adversary. Findor sneered at him as he slowly wiped the blood from his nose. A large bump and colorful bruise was forming on the left side of the bully's temple. The heat, friction, and tension between the two could be felt by all within a ten yard radius.

Lindon had stayed out of the way during the fight, too stunned to call for help. He was not the fighting type like Findor was.

Glorfindel sent Legolas to take Estel to his father while he took Findor to his guardians. He called for his teaching assistant and was relieved to know he had a suitable substitute for the next class. He hauled a haggard Findor by the arm, leading him back to the village where he would explain the situation and have the boy's guardians punish him as they saw fit.

Findor no longer cared to hide his loathing for Estel and his snide comments and growled threats concerning the youngest in the house of Elrond did not escape Glorfindel's notice.

* * *

In the fight, although Estel did a decent job defending him-self, still received the worst of it. Legolas was concerned for his well being because they were still a long way from the main house and the child was staggering and struggling for breath.

His left hand covered the eye that was darkening by the minute and the other hand tenderly held his sore stomach. Estel hated to admit it but he was not in good shape. For the first time, he actually looked forward to seeing his Adar. He whimpered as his beaten body throbbed and ached with his every step.

After the third time he stumbled and nearly fell on his face, Legolas picked him up. He feebly protested but as soon as his feet left the ground he stopped complaining, all thoughts of saving his masculine, eight-year-old dignity gone.

He rested his head on Legolas's shoulder, eyes closing tiredly. Estel heard the sound of rushing waterfalls increase in volume and intensity as they neared the main house. He let the soothing sound of the running water to calm him and soon became oblivious to anything else around him.

A few elves that saw the Prince carrying the haggard child through the courtyard gave him looks of sympathy before turning and gossiping with their friends asking 'what happened?' and 'Has the perpetrator been caught?' Most of the citizens of the elven city respected their leader and many adored little Estel since the day he arrived on their doorstep. There were of course, a few that did not.

One spiteful comment directed towards a semi-conscious Estel sent Legolas's blood boiling to hear one of the gossipers say, "That human probably started it. Aragorn is filled with the cursed blood of Isildor. That little orc deserves whatever beating he just got…"

The Mirkwood prince stopped completely in his tracks and turned, glaring menacingly at the human-hater until the guilty one noticed him and snapped his venomous jaws shut.

His hold on the child tightened into a more protective one and he addressed the villain in a soft, deadly voice.

"I will be sure to inform Lord Elrond of where your allegiance truly lays Mordor pit-spawn!" Legolas furiously hissed.

As soon as he turned the corner that lead past Elrond's study a few minutes later, he was met by none other than the Elf Lord himself.

"Lord Elrond, there has been an incident…" Legolas began before he was cut off.

"Yes, I am already aware of the situation."

_How on Arda does he know?! Well, let's see. He has that uncanny ability to see the future. He is a millennia old lie detector. He is the ruler of a province and most leaders are always on the inside to the workings and happenings of their respective realms…_Legolas mentally counted off all the possibilities. Then he remembered.

Legolas felt foolish. If he himself had a fairly strong connection to the boy as a friend, how much stronger was a connection between the child and his father? Just as he felt something was wrong, so did Elrond. It all made sense now.

"I will take him from here."

Legolas carefully handed him over and watched the mixed emotions play across Elrond's face. They ranged from worry, to relief, to compassion, and then finally to one of love and adoration.

"Thank you, Legolas."

He bowed slightly, relieved that Estel would now be in good hands before turning and walking away. Legolas prayed the boy would finally spill everything to his father. Otherwise, everything would become twice as ugly and the next time, Estel might not escape with just a few bruises and a black eye.

Breaking his promise was now becoming more and more of a possibility. Legolas vowed to break his promise but only if it meant saving the life that over the past month, meant more to him than silver and gold…

* * *

"Ada?"

"Yes?"

"I hurt," Estel whimpered.

"I know, penneth. I am going to help you get better."

"It wasn't my fault," Estel mumbled as he opened his eyes.

"What was not your fault?"

"I…"

Estel gasped realizing he let it slip. While he was dozing and the pains of the fight throbbed angrily, the bad dream surfaced to mind as he thought of Findor. He failed to realize completely that he was currently being held by his father and not Legolas.

He winced and averted his gaze as the gravity of the mistake hit him full force. This time, he was too hurt and tired to lie and he knew his father had to know sooner or later.

"I have to tell you something."

Elrond's curiosity spiked and he wondered if the child was going to finally tell him the truth. His attempt to get Legolas to tell him was thwarted when the Prince told him of the promise he made and his assurances that his boy was in no immediate danger. Elrond trusted Legolas and after witnessing the miraculous bonding he made with his son, knew that the Prince would protect Estel with his life if need be.

"I have the same nightmare every night. I decided not to tell you because I knew you would worry."

"I am your father, it is my job to worry," Elrond stated matter-of-factly.

Estel never thought of that and so remained silent the rest of the way to the healing wing, growing restless and irritated that everyone insisted on _carrying_ him despite the fact he had two functioning legs and could walk himself.

Elrond of course, could sense his impatience and restlessness and grinned despite himself. _Children…_

After he placed his son on a padded exam table, he turned to get the supplies he knew he needed while Estel undressed down to his undergarments.

He came back and frowned to see so many dark, angry bruises forming along his arms, legs, and stomach. He carefully traced gentle fingers and hands along his injuries making sure that they were nothing more than bruises. Elrond double-examined the arm that used to be broken, praying the fight did not re-injure or weaken it. He sighed in relief to discover it was as strong as it was yesterday.

Elrond pulled out a cream that smelled like lavender and massaged it into the rainbow-assorted bruises murmuring 'I'm sorry' or 'Almost done' when Estel growled or hissed in pain. When he got to his stomach area he creased his forehead in thought and then applied the same ointment before opting to wrap his middle in soft cotton bandages.

"Although your midsection is only bruised, any more physical activity and you may suffer worse injury. You are now forbidden to do anything other than rest."

Estel groaned and covered his face with his hands.

Elrond smiled and ruffled his hair playfully, earning a death glare from his son before his expression turned serious again.

"The blow to your stomach nearly caused internal bleeding, ion nin."

Estel's glare melted away and fear replaced it as he glanced down at his now bandaged middle. He brought a shaky finger to the gauzy material but jerked away afraid that such a simple act as touching it would cause him harm.

Elrond chuckled in amusement.

"Do not fear, as long as you heed my instruction to _rest_ your injury will heal."

Estel was helped off the table and into a recovery room, into a nice cozy bed down the hall. It felt like his entire body had been trampled by an Oliphant, even thought he had never seen one before. He heard they were the largest animal in middle earth.

His father propped him up on a mound of pillows and handed him yet _another_ cup of tea. Estel rolled his eyes, feeling frustrated that he was so injury prone.

"You must be tired of always helping me when I get hurt," Estel grumbled as he took the mug, feeling a sense of déjà-vu.

Elrond turned Estel's head with a loving hand until his son was looking him in the eye.

"Never. I love you Estel and I always will."

"I need to tell you about the nightmare."

"Later, you need to rest."

Concern for his son's health overode his curiosity. He planned on talking to Estel about the fight he knew he had after he was rested from his ordeal.

"It is important!"

"Son, healing is a higher priority right now. We can talk about it another day."

"FINDOR TRIES TO KILL ME!!"

Elrond was stunned and felt an icy hand creep into his chest and start to squeeze his heart after the gravity of the words hit him with the force of a slap.

"Tell me," Elrond commanded firmly as he pulled a chair closer to the bed and sat down.

He had a feeling that his son's nightmare may be more than just a bad dream…

TO BE CONTINUED!!

_A/N: Thanks so much to all you readers and reviewers! Sorry again that it took so long to update. I hope this long chapter made up for it! ____ Please continue to read and review, your feedback is most appreciated_!!


	12. Recovery

Author's Note: Sorry yet AGAIN that it took so long for me to update…I am annoyed with myself, as are the rest of you, so I'm going to MAKE time from now on to write!!! So look forward to faster updates!

Disclaimer: I do not claim LOTR or any content thereof as my own…all of it belongs to Tolkien.

Chapter 12

"…and that is how it always ends," Estel finished tiredly.

It took only half an hour to explain the nightmare to his father but to the young boy, it felt like an eternity. He hated thinking about it and dreaded going to sleep at night, but recently, his sleep deprived mind lost the will to care as long as he slept.

Elrond leaned back in the chair, a contemplate expression on his face as he mulled the information over. He felt deeply troubled and had a feeling that Estel may be developing some form of foresight. The Elf Lord knew however, that visions of the future were not carved in stone. More often than not, foresight of future events, were a warning of what MAY happen…not necessarily what WOULD happen. If his son's nightmare was a possible future, they had to at least try to prepare for the worst.

_No…you remember what happened when you tried to thwart the future long ago. In trying to prevent Gil-Galad's death, you only hastened it…maybe even CAUSED it._

Elrond internally fought with himself as he remembered that fateful day. Gandalf told him once that it was not his fault, that even the wise could not see all ends. Still, millennia later, he blamed himself for it even with the knowledge that Gandalf was right.

No, he knew the best thing to do, was to wait and keep a close eye on Findor. Elrond made the mental decision to take action if, and only if, the elf child showed any more aggressive or threatening behavior. The last thing the concerned father wanted was to place his child in harms way but until clear evidence was forthcoming that Findor had murderous intentions, there was nothing anyone could do. He considered and weighed every option carefully and knew with a heavy heart that patience was the best weapon anyone could use in a situation like this.

As he came back to the present, he glanced down and smiled at the sleeping form of Estel. That reminded him…

Elrond got up, intent on talking with Findor's guardians about the fight. NO ONE got away with harming his children. There was no doubt in his mind who started the fight…his link with Estel screamed everything. The first thing Elrond had felt was icy cold fear and then desperation as he felt Estel scrambling to defend himself. Findor was going to be punished…and Elrond would see to it personally if he had to.

* * *

"ADA!!"

Estel cried out as he jolted awake from another nightmare. He shook with fear and from weakness due to fatigue.

A week after the fight Estel had healed for the most part and Findor was suspended from all training sessions with Glorfindel until further notice. Ever since Estel learned that his father got Findor in trouble, his nightmares only got worse in intensity. His body was starting to feel the strain and sleep was nearly non-existent.

"Ion nin?"

Estel sighed with relief when his father appeared in the open doorway carrying something.

Elrond wasted no time crossing the room and sat beside Estel in bed. He handed his son the prepared tea and made sure he had downed it all before holding him close to him, murmuring soothing words to abate his fears. Seeing his son suffering broke the elder elf's heart.

Elladan and Elrohir had returned two days prior but due to injuries were confined to the healing wing. Elladan suffered the worst since he had pushed his brother clear of a flying orc arrow and had taken the blow for his younger twin. His left shoulder had been pierced through and the arrow was laced with poison. Elrohir suffered a broken arm after a frightened horse belonging to one of the Rangers, ran him down in its wild flight to get away from the battle. They were recovering quickly, thank Eru and would no doubt attempt another one of their reckless escape attempts within the next day or two.

"Ada…" Estel mumbled tiredly as he curled up in his father's embrace.

"Yes Estel?"

"I have to tell you something…but I am scared to," Estel whispered as his eyes drooped and he lost the strength to hold himself upright.

"Why are you afraid?"

Unfortunately, at that moment the tea had taken full effect and the drugged boy slumped over unconscious before the question had even registered. Elrond growled in annoyance, mostly with himself. Why was it he always felt the need to drug people first and then ask questions later?? He sighed as he tucked his youngest back into bed, praying that the little one would be able to get some good rest this time.

Legolas had talked more with Estel about the incident and promised to protect him. The wood-elf always came by to check on Estel at night, especially since he knew of his nightmares. It just so happened that Elrond found out Legolas wasn't getting enough sleep due to his worry for the boy and had been jumped by a very pleased looking Glorfindel who was more than happy to aid Elrond in capturing a new patient to add to his ever growing collection of patients in the healing wing—especially since he considered it payback for the last prank Legolas played on him that concerned swapping his hair shampoo with horse conditioner. His hair had turned a brown color and smelled funny for a week after that one and a livid Glorfindel had hunted high and low for the perpetrator. Legolas winced at the memory, remembering how roughly the Balrog Slayer had tackled him and then frowned disappointed that he failed hiding his fatigue. Had he not been so tired, he was sure he could have avoided capture easily…would have heard Glorfindel a league away.

But no…here he was, confined to the healing wing AGAIN after attempting to sneak to Estel's room to check on him. Elrond threatened him with one look that said '_try to sneak out and I will put you in a coma for the next two hundred years'._ With the Prince, it was referred to as THE LOOK. The twins were no strangers to it themselves, having tried to escape numerous times before in the past—not the smartest decision when it came to Elrond.

Legolas hoped Elrond would release him soon before he slowly went mad from worry. Despite the healer's constant reassurances that Estel was fine he knew Elrond wasn't completely truthful thanks to the bond he and Estel shared. Legolas could feel his fear and anxiety screaming at him from down the hall. It seemed that the Elf Lord was rather crafty and somehow KNEW that Estel was going to have another nightmare and since he was well aware of Legolas and Estel's link, had been gracious enough to drug the Prince's wine goblet at supper. The result was his current situation…

He sighed in relief when he felt Estel radiating peace and settled back into his temporary bed, slipping into sleep after listening to the gentle breathing of the twins on the other side of the room. Elrohir was technically well enough to sleep in his own room but concern for his twin had him glued to the bed next to Elladan.

No force on Arda could separate the two brothers…

Or the elf Prince and the future King of Gondor…

TO BE CONTINUED!!

A/N: Sorry this is shorter than usual but I figured in order to write more frequently, my chapters will have to be at least this length at the very least. Thanks for bearing with me and hopefully frequent updates will make up for lack of long chapters!! 

THANKS TO ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS! PLEASE STAY TUNED AND CONTINUE TO REVIEW!


	13. Fight Lost But Won

Author's Note: Here is another chapter, I don't think it's as good a chapter as the others, but enjoy!!

Chapter 13

Estel groggily opened his eyes to see two mischievously smirking faces above him. He was told that he had been asleep for two days straight and by then, his brothers had recovered themselves. The first thing either twin did upon awakening was to scramble out of the healing wing to find their little brother. It did not take them long, and once they found him they stayed by his side both refusing to leave, ignoring their father's threats after successfully escaping from the recovery room.

After realizing his threats were falling on deaf ears, Elrond let them be. He knew that there was no separating them, especially when it came to their baby brother.

"Glad to see you again," Estel mumbled, still half asleep.

"We are glad to see you too, little brother!"

"I'm not little," Estel sourly replied while pushing his brother's hand away that had been ruffling his already messy hair.

"Hear that Elladan? _Little_ Estel has a sharp tongue!"

Estel crossed his arms and pouted, knowing that there was no way he could win a verbal argument against the twins, but if Legolas was there…

In answer to his silent plea, Legolas strolled into the room, carrying a breakfast try for the boy.

"Good morning Goldi-Locks," Elladan snickered from his side of the bed when Legolas glanced his way.

"Good morning to you, Breezy," Legolas smirked in satisfaction to see Elladan immediately shut up and glare daggers at him.

Apparently, the twins would call him different things to rile him up, Goldi-Locks was probably one of the nicer ones they had on the list. Being a Prince came with a price it seemed. That was okay because Legolas was never empty-handed. After spending centuries with the twins, he had accumulated a handy black-mail list to use against them.

_How the tables have turned…_Legolas thought with amusement.

Elladan achieved the nick-name "Breezy" after the previous time before when they came back from a hunting trip, injured. In his haste to escape the healing wing to check on his horse who had also been hurt, Elladan managed to wound his pride.

On his way out the door, still heavily dosed on his father's tea, he staggered like a drunk down the hallway and scowled when maidens passing by laughed or in some cases screamed in shock. Of course, being so heavily medicated clouded his head to the point that he forgot he had been shot in the butt with an orc arrow and was missing clothing to cover up the back side of his waist. A big, white bandage covered his right butt cheek and after turning the wrong corner and running into his father…

"_Ada?"_

"_Elladan, what are you doing out of bed? Traipsing around the halls in your condition?"_

"_What condition…I feel fine," Elladan swayed on his feet as he said this._

_An elf passing by snickered and shouted, "Hey Bare-Bottom, missing something?"_

"_Put this cloak around your waist, son…you are…disturbing people."_

_Elladan gave a confused look around the hallway to see that the once bustling hallway was indeed, deserted. He looked down at himself, still not understanding what the problem was until he felt the wind tickling his lower legs and backside. He turned around and looked behind himself and laughed._

"_I…I thought ssshomthing wassn't right. It felt a little too brreezshy," He slurred as the medication he took only ten minutes earlier kicked in completely. _

_Elrond covered up his son's rear end and had to practically carry him back to the healing wing._

Legolas and Elrohir never let him live it down. As it was, when Elladan woke up the next day, he couldn't remember half of what happened or what he had said to anyone.

Elladan from that day forth was "Breezy" or to some other elves "Bare-Bottom" and that was the _nice_ way of saying it.

Estel grinned up at his new friend, happy that the odds had once again been evened. Not to mention, he too had heard the story of his eldest brother's misfortune that led to his rather odd nickname on some occasions.

The three older elves talked and sometimes bickered, while the boy devoured his breakfast hungrily, tuning out the others as he did so. When it came to food, he had a one track mind.

Elrond came in sometime later and checked Estel over before releasing him.

Elladan and Elrohir heard what happened to Estel but did not bring up the matter since their father told them the matter had been settled. That did not mean that the twins would heed his warning of course. They decided that once Estel was well enough to leave, that they would take revenge into their own hands.

"Hey Estel, we have the perfect prank and we need your help to do it."

Estel grinned up at them with wide-eyes and bounced up and down in excitement.

"Who are we goin' after?"

"Does it matter?"

Estel thought about it a moment.

"I guess not."

"Good, let's go!"

Elladan and Elrohir gathered the supplies they were going to use, hidden in one of the abandoned horse stalls in the stables. Estel thought it was rather strange to be carrying such a mixed variety of odds and ends. The twins were carrying paint, tar, and chicken feathers. Estel himself was elected to carry a small bag of marbles, string, and a small bucket of water.

They crept out that evening after supper when most everyone was in the Hall of Fire or in their offices going over paperwork. Legolas caught wind of their venture and volunteered to help. He scouted and made sure that Erestor, Glorfindel, and Elrond were all out of the way before they snuck out of the Main House to the training grounds.

When they got there, they realized that they needed the key in order to open the weapons shed. Someone would have to sneak into Glorfindel's study without getting caught and get it. The four pranksters drew straws and as it turned out, Estel was the one that had to go. Estel smiled, confident in his abilities. After all, the last three times he did something like this, he escaped every time.

"Don't get caught!"

"If you do, act like you just had a nightmare and get on his good side."

"Hurry"

Estel listened to the elder three and hastened off to accomplish his mission. It took him less than five minutes to get back to the main house since he ran the entire way. He made it to Glorfindel's office without running into anyone so far. He peered through the crack under the door and did not see anyone. Estel tried the door handle to find that it was unlocked. He snuck in and hastily searched his office desk for the key. It was in the second drawer buried beneath official reports of patrols Glorfindel was in command of. He plucked the key out from its hiding place and stuck it in his tunic pocket before sneaking back to the door.

After making sure that the hallway was deserted, he exited quietly and shut the door behind him.

"Estel! What are you doing?"

He spun around, trying to hide the guilty look on his face. He knew it was forbidden to enter any of the elder elves studies without permission. He sighed in relief however when it was not Glorfindel that questioned him.

"I was looking for Glorfindel"

Elrond raised an eyebrow, suspicious that something was going on. It was common knowledge that most would be in the Hall of Fire to hear stories and sing songs this late in the evening. Estel knew it too.

"What were you doing in his study, ion nin?"

"Nothing"

"Are you lying to me?"

Estel twitched in response and had difficulty swallowing since his whole mouth went as dry as cotton as he froze on the spot. His father was the last one he expected to run into. The young child had thought and knew exactly what to say if he ran into Glorfindel or Erestor.

He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"Be sure that what you say is truthful or you will find yourself in more trouble."

He snapped his mouth shut and hung his head in shame. His face started to heat up from embarrassment at having been caught and the fact that lying was completely out of the question now.

_I am in so much trouble…_

He shuffled his feet and his shoulders slumped in defeat.

_I let Dan' and Ro and Legolas down._

Estel decided that if he was going down, he would be sure to keep the others out of it.

"Okay, ada. I went in Glorfindel's study to get this key."

Elrond wordlessly extended an expectant hand until his son obediently dropped it in his open palm. He scrutinized the key with a sharp eye and noted with wonder that it was the weapons shed key.

"What were you going to do with this?"

"Go to the practice fields."

"This late at night"

"Yes."

Estel had to hold back a grin with what his father said next.

"I admire your strength of will and determination but it is past your bedtime."

"After being hurt I got behind in my training with Glorfindel."

_Wow, that wasn't a lie. Maybe for once, the truth will set me free?_

"I understand, son. Glorfindel has been very pleased with your work and has told me he does not mind giving you extra practice when you are well."

Now Estel felt another emotion surfacing. It was not pride as it should have been…it was—

_Hurt. I hurt. Why? I just received a compliment. Glorfindel thinks I am doing well in his training class. _

Then he realized what it was, that old pain was coming back to haunt him.

The truth he tried so hard to forget or ignore.

_I'm not an elf like them. I'm __**human.**_

Estel thought that word as if it were a curse.

Elrond could suddenly sense a drastic shift in Estel's mood. Something was troubling him.

The boy did a fair job hiding his pain but as it was, a person's eyes were the door to their soul. He could see the doubt, pain, and the—

_Guilt. Estel feels guilty?_

"Is there anything more you would like to tell me?" Elrond questioned softly.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For being human."

Elrond was taken aback.

"Why do you say that?"

Estel startled to sniffle and he fought desperately not to cry in front of his role-model. The boy looked up to his father and wanted to be like him but knew that he could never be.

"I lost the fight. Findor beat me up and he was right to call me weak."

Estel's voice wavered as he spoke until hot, unwanted tears rolled down his face, feeling more hurt inside than any physical blow.

Elrond felt his heart breaking at both his son's words and his tears.

Estel had kept his eyes downcast the entire time he told his ada how he felt. How could it not be true? He was beaten in that fight, which must prove that he was weak, and what Glorfindel said about him being good in his class had to be a lie then. Maybe the ugly truth was that everyone, even his ada, saw him as a clumsy, weak, good-for-nothing human.

As he was wiping his tears on his sleeve he felt his feet leave the floor and could feel himself being settled into his father's arms.

He felt them walking somewhere but kept his eyes shut, his pain taking away his care about anything. When his father prompted him to open his eyes he found that he was sitting with him on Elrond's bed and was startled to see that he too was crying.

"Ada?"

"Son, I have to tell you something important. What you did was not weak."

Estel didn't understand.

"You did not strike him first, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Your choice that you made in refusing to strike him first was not weak."

"How? I don't understand."

"Remember when I said that anyone can start a fight?"

"Uh-huh."

"It takes more courage and more strength to wait for your opponent to strike first. You fought only in self-defense and in doing so, separated yourself from Findor and his ilk."

Elrond embraced his son and cried tears of joy, of the pride he had for Estel.

"It takes more strength to hold back, than it does to deliver the first blow. You did what was right Estel and in doing so, it has made you _strong_. Stronger than most."

"Ada, I _lost_ the fight.

"Even though you lost that fight, you were the one did what was right and that showed true strength of character. I am so proud of you, ion nin."

Estel felt the pain melt away at his father's words as understanding slowly dawned on him. His tears soon became tears of happiness too as he and his father truly realized what he, Estel Elrondion, had truly accomplished the day he had both lost and _won_ the fight.

TO BE CONTINUED….

THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING!! There is much more to come, so stay tuned!


	14. The Key

Author's Note: Sorry it took me a while to update. I would like to wish everyone a very late Merry Christmas and God Bless you in this New Year!! 2008 ALL THE WAY!

Chapter 14

During the time that Elrond had comforted Estel, the boy craftily pick-pocketed his father's robe, successfully retrieving the key. His father tucked him in bed and once he left, the little boy snuck out to his balcony and stealthily climbed down a vine trellis situated on the wall next to his balcony.

He hastily ran to meet his brothers and his best friend that were still waiting for him down in the practice fields. He hoped that they were still there…

"ESTEL!"

He squeaked at the thundering voice and started to sweat, thinking he had been caught by Glorfindel but was relieved after turning around. It was only Elladan…but he looked about ready to explode. If looks could kill…Estel was positive he would be a burnt crisp right about now.

"What happened to you?? Did you get caught?! We've been worrying ourselves to death down here thinking that something happened…do you have any idea what time it is right now??!"

_Wow…he looks and sounds just like Ada when he's mad_—Estel thought with wry humor.

"I got caught by Ada after I got the key…"

The three turned bulging eyes and slack jaws in his direction, shocked at the revelation. The three brothers and elf-prince stood and marinated in a long awkward silence before the three exploded simultaneously in Estel's face.

"You got CAUGHT?!"

"How in Arda did that happen?"

"Who caught you?"

"That's impossible, he never got caught before," Elrohir shook his head in denial.

"There's a first time for everything," Legolas wisely pointed out.

Estel sighed in exasperation waiting for them to simmer down before he explained his success.

"Did they follow you here?"

He grinned at Elladan's paranoid expression as his eldest brother began to sweep the area with his eyes, searching for some hidden enemy.

"Of course not, ada tucked me in and then I slipped out after he left!"

Elrohir looked horrified.

"Estel…you LEFT? You know ada routinely checks in on you at least twice before he is satisfied that you are asleep!"

"It's alright, he checked on me once. You two of all people should know that the first time he checks on US," he stared pointedly at the twins as if willing them to argue, "He actually stands right next to our bedside. The second time, he just peeks in from the door."

Elrohir's eyes lit up with recognition and he smiled with an 'oh yeah' expression.

"I got extra pillows and made it look like I was in the bed."

They appeared to consider it and when no further argument followed, Estel sighed with relief, proud to have done _something_ right.

"Well, we still need to go back and get the key," Elladan sighed, suddenly feeling old.

"Already taken care of," the mischievous child smirked as he held his hand up to his brothers and twirled a big silver key on his finger.

"You little thief," Elladan straightened and actually chuckled when he saw his baby brother twirling the key as if he snagged stuff from Glorfindel's office all the time.

"Well I'll be," Elrohir whispered his eyes about ready to pop out of his head.

Legolas remained a little more subdued and appeared to be deep in thought. He finally managed to voice the question that everyone else overlooked.

"Just how, did you obtain that key?"

Estel fidgeted and stopped twirling the key and stared at it, as if he couldn't believe the answer himself.

"Well?" Elladan prompted.

The boy grimaced and closed his eyes, afraid of their reactions once they found out.

"I got it from Ada's robe…"

Another bout of awkward silence ensued and crickets could be heard chirping in the background.

"YOU…"

"…WHAT?!"

The twins questioned as one, Elladan always the one to finish his brother's sentences.

Elrohir, ever the compassionate one and the one who usually gave people the benefit of the doubt asked another question.

"When you say you got it from Ada's robe you mean…as in, a robe that he _wasn't_ currently wearing, right?"

Estel wanted to melt into the ground at about this point.

"Not exactly..."

Elladan slapped his forehead as the full implication struck, while Elrohir groaned at his answer.

"This is bad…"

"You have no idea," Elrohir dryly replied to Legolas's obvious statement.

"Once he checks his pocket and finds that the key is missing he will immediately suspect you, Estel!"

Estel paled and looked about ready to faint at the realization. In hindsight, he supposed he really didn't think it all the way through. His hand reflexively tightened around the key.

"He may already have found his pocket empty and may have already checked your room…to find YOU missing!!"

The three elder elves shared a knowing expression and their stances relaxed as they all came to some sort of silent agreement.

Elladan knelt down in front of his baby brother and clasped his hands on his small shoulders.

"Estel, we are so proud of you for helping us, but it would be best if you went back to your room. Ada won't be suspicious if you aren't missing."

Estel frowned, understanding the deeper meaning behind his brother's silent question of 'can you please stay out of the way so no one gets caught?'

He figured he would enlighten them by obeying for once. His mischievousness was in short supply after having been caught the first time anyway. He nodded, still looking a bit dejected and turned to trudge away when his brother turned him back around and engulfed him in a hug.

It really surprised him. Elladan was the one that usually didn't tend to get all mushy.

He returned his embrace and heard his brother whisper, 'losto mae', Estel…we'll take care of everything' before letting him go.

He smiled back at the three of them, placing the key in his brother's outstretched palm and walked silently back to the house.

He climbed the trellis and made it back to his balcony and hopped back in bed, hoping that they would succeed with their mission. He tucked himself in and smirked at the ceiling, knowing he was about to find out the very next morning…

TO BE CONTINUED!!

A/N: "Losto mae" means 'good night' or 'sleep well' in Sindarin. Sorry the chapter is short but at least I found my inspiration to write again so I should be back to posting regularly now. PLEASE REVIEW!! You know you want too…


	15. Never Too Late

Author's Note: I got a 3 day weekend!! Oh, the last end of the chapter I suppose I got from Three Days Grace "Not too Late"—I do not own those lyrics.

Chapter 15

The next morning Estel hastily prepared himself for his training session with Glorfindel. After snagging food on his way out he ran to the practice fields. His arm was deemed completely healed by his father so now he was back to his old self.

He crept silently once he got closer and could see Glorfindel just opening the shed to let students in to retrieve their weapons from their individual lockers.

He peered around the corner and quickly retrieved his supplies before rushing back out. Of course he turned around, unable to pass up the opportunity to see his brother's clever handiwork.

He got back just in time to see Findor open his locker. The minute he did, he triggered two simultaneous traps that were hidden in his locker. A pail of water splashed out on his head and he cried out in indignant shock. He floundered a moment and as he stepped back to get out of the way of the remaining water, set off a trip wire that released marbles all over the floor from a hidden area near the floor. He slipped and fell back down, cursing loudly.

A small group of students heard the commotion and returned to the shed to see what was going on. Many of them snickered at the unfortunate sight before them.

Estel found it funny for a moment too but after a few minutes started to feel something odd. He finally recognized it for what it was. He felt pity.

It was interesting. He all of a sudden felt guilty and embarrassed for his enemy. Estel did not like this feeling. He was a bully that he had nightmares about. He deserved this right?

He snapped back to the present to see Findor reach into his locker to yelp as his hand came into contact with the inside of his locker. It was COVERED in feathers.

_They tarred and feathered the inside of his locker to make it look like a chicken!!_

He snatched his sword but unfortunately it was tied to another string that tipped a precariously positioned pitcher of paint all over him and his sword. His sword was now PURPLE. And apparently it was the kind of paint that instantly dried because it was already hardening on his skin.

He looked livid. Estel made him self scarce and ran to the safety of Glorfindel's side. The boy pretended not to know what had happened but of course Findor immediately suspected him as the culprit.

"YOU! I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR THAT YOU STUPID HUMAN FILTH!!"

Estel inwardly cringed and hid behind his mentor's legs to separate him from the enraged and rapidly approaching Findor.

It took all of Glorfindel's self control to stop himself from grinning like an idiot at the sight of the elfling.

He held up a hand to stop Findor's approach.

"You do not know for certain who is to blame for this. Until you do, I suggest you save your accusations for the true master-minds."

"It's true, I didn't do it Findor!"

He sneered at him and made a threatening gesture in his direction but didn't comment.

Estel pressed his advantage in the hopes that his adversary would see reason.

"I'm flattered that you think I would do something like this to you but do you really think I'm smart enough to have come up with multiple pranks such as those all at once? As much as I hate not taking credit for it, it truly wasn't me."

Findor seemed to cool down a few degrees as he seriously considered his words. Finally he nodded in agreement although his eyes still glinted dangerously.

"You are relieved of lessons today Findor. You may return to your home and clean yourself off."

Findor bowed in respect for his teacher and then casually walked away as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. No doubt in an attempt to save some of his dignity, if he even had any to begin with.

Glorfindel immediately set a stern expression on him, silently asking him 'did you do it?'

"No! It wasn't me! I swear!"

Glorfindel's expression softened but then hardened again when he realized who was really behind it. He could identify Elladan's and Elrohir's handiwork anywhere. The Balrog Slayer had it in for them this time. There would be no escape!

Lessons began and Estel felt himself getting distracted. He kept thinking about Findor and how he wished he knew why he felt compassion for his enemy. Why was that? He never did anything to deserve Estel's kindness yet the boy found himself showing him mercy time and time again.

Then he remembered. His father's words drifted back to him from a few years before after he first encountered the bully.

_Estel, revenge is never the answer. Sometimes in order to make things right, showing your enemy kindness and compassion ends the conflict. That is the last thing they will expect from you._

He supposed in a twisted sort of way, it all made sense.

Later that day he met up with the twins and Legolas. They were grinning from ear to ear. Apparently they too had witnessed the results of their genius.

"You two better run. Glorfindel knows it was you and he's been muttering all day about how he's going to get you back for what you did to his weapons shed."

"Ha! Like that will happen."

"He'll have to catch us first!" Elrohir boasted smugly.

Legolas's grin faltered and the twins suddenly frowned and then groaned.

"He's behind us isn't he?"

Before the twins could run Glorfindel grabbed the two by their tunics and laughed maniacally, looking and sounding crazed.

"You two are going to come with me and there is no way you can talk yourselves out of this one!!"

He hauled them off and Legolas and Estel erupted into unrestrained laughter. They both sank to the ground as they heard the twins' angry shouts drift back to them on the wind, such as "traitor", "they did it too!" and so on.

After they recovered from their laughing fit they shakily stood back up and had to lean against a wall for support.

Suddenly Estel's eyes dimmed and his laughter died.

Legolas noticed immediately and asked his friend what was wrong.

"Findor, I feel bad for him. I don't think being mean to him was very nice."

"It was just a bit of fun! Not nearly as bad as the stuff he's done to you," Legolas tried valiantly to justify their actions. He too started to feel guilty at what Estel was saying, very guilty.

_What was I thinking? Have I forgotten?_

Legolas frowned and had Estel sit down next to him.

"Estel, you told me your, secret. Now I think it is only fair to share one of mine with you," Legolas sighed.

He began his story as he started to relive a part of his past. A part of his past that for the longest time he had forgotten, until he met Estel. The two had more in common than they both realized.

"I was still very young and your brothers and Lord Elrond came to Mirkwood to visit. During that time, I too had problems with bullies…"

"_Legolas, what's wrong with you? You've been acting skittish lately. And why is your eye purple?" _

"_It's nothing."_

"_Nothing? Legolas, it looks like someone hit you. Who was it?"_

"_No one! Just leave me be!"_

"_Legolas, I'm your friend. I only want to help you. Please, you can tell me anything!"_

"_I know. I'm just afraid to."_

"_You know, that is probably the best time to tell a friend. That is why I'm here. Why carry a burden all by yourself when you have me to help share the weight?"_

_Legolas sighed wearily and smirked at Elladan._

"_You sound just like Lord Elrond."_

"_I know," the twin grinned in response, not bothering to deny it._

"_I don't know if I should…they could be listening!"_

"_Hey Elrohir! Get over here!"_

_Legolas repressed a groan. The last thing he needed was another person to get involved. _

"_What Elladan?"_

_Elrohir stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Legolas's eye._

"_What happened?"_

"_I can't tell you. If I do, you guys will get hurt."_

"_Yeah, right! The two of us together are unstoppable! Add you to the mix and anyone with a brain wouldn't dare mess with us!"_

"_I will only tell one of you."_

_Elladan looked meaningfully at his twin and Elrohir got the idea. He was not offended, just concerned about their friend. He left reluctantly and said over his shoulder, "You should really take care of that eye!", and then disappeared from sight._

_He bit his lip, frowning as he thought about what to tell his best friend. _

"_Before I tell you, you have to promise you won't tell anyone. Not even Elrohir!"_

"_Why not Elrohir? He cares about you as much as I do!"_

"_Just promise me," Legolas begged on the verge of tears._

"_Okay, I promise."_

_He recounted how the bullies, three of them ganged up on him and beat him up. They said they hated him because he was a spoiled prince that was selfish and only cared about him-self. They constantly tormented him and finally the gang beatings got to a point that he was threatened not to tell anyone or they would slit his throat and anyone else that was close to him in their sleep. He looked around nervously as if waiting for them to suddenly pop out from behind a tree and jump them._

"_Please, Elladan…promise me you won't tell?"_

"_Legolas, I…"_

"_PROMISE ME!"_

_Elladan looked torn between keeping the secret and doing what his father would do which would have been to tell King Thranduil right away about what was going on._

"_Elladan…please. I can't do this alone and my father just can't know, it will…complicate things," Legolas pleaded, on the verge of hysterics. _

"_Alright…I promise," Elladan vowed in a soft voice_

Legolas ended the tale, suddenly feeling very tired.

Estel looked at him with newfound admiration.

"What happened?"

"Elladan kept his promise and didn't tell. He kept pestering me to tell father the truth until I finally cracked under the pressure and had to tell him. Those three were banished from Mirkwood for threatening the crown prince. I haven't seen or heard from them since."

They sat in silence for a few moments until Legolas remembered something else.

"Telling people the truth really can set you free Estel. And I'll tell you one thing I've learned, showing kindness to your enemies and forgiving them really can change a heart. I told them before they left that I forgave them for hurting me and that I hoped they would find happiness wherever it was that they went. They couldn't believe it. They really thought I was some snobbish, stuck up, self-loving, prince. They apologized to me and asked for my forgiveness. We parted on good terms."

"Do you think Findor can ever change?"

"I do not know Estel Elrondion. I do know one thing though. The greatest gift of all is to love and be loved and maybe that is all the elfling really needs."

"I hope so. I don't want him to be so mean anymore. I want to see him happy."

"As do I, my friend, as do I."

They weren't sure what it was they could do for the bully but they did know that it was never too late for someone to change, however mean and cruel they might be. That was what Estel hoped for anyway.

"Let's go and try to set things right!"

Legolas smiled at the child's enthusiastic and optimistic nature. He nodded his head but deep inside he knew it was not going to be that easy. For as strong and powerful as a loving, compassionate heart could be, so too was the strength of a hateful and revengeful heart, an evil thing not so easily broken.

Looking back at his own experiences Legolas did feel a small ray of hope in his heart.

_No, it's not too late. It's NEVER too late._

TO BE CONTINUED!!

Thanks to my readers and reviewers! Your reviews make this story possible!


	16. Challenge to a Duel

Author's Note: Sorry I'm a day late updating! Please refrain from throwing rotten veggies!!

Chapter 16

Estel fidgeted nervously. He knocked on the door a second time, almost wishing no one would answer so he could bail on this stupid idea. Even though he knew Legolas was nearby, hidden from his sight, didn't make the nervousness go away. How would he react to his presence?

Just as he was turning to leave, the door opened.

"Yes, what may I do for you?"

"I was wondering if Findor is here. I really need to talk to him. I'm a friend."

Findor's uncle nodded his head thoughtfully before responding truthfully.

"Findor is home I think but he has been very upset lately. I really don't think he is up to seeing visitors."

Estel nodded his head sadly and once again turned to leave but a gentle hand on his shoulder prevented him from leaving. He turned back around and saw Findor's uncle looking genuinely worried and leaned in, conspiratorially whispering in Estel's ear.

"I feel that something is terribly wrong. He hardly ever eats anymore and never talks to anyone. I'm afraid he may be ill."

Estel nodded his head taking in the information. Of course he was well aware that elves were incapable of getting ill. He knew if the term ill was used in reference to an elf, it meant one of two things. One, they were slowly fading from a broken heart. Or option two, they were becoming irreversibly insane. Estel wondered if option two was what was wrong. It made sense. Most people had a heart and would not intentionally go out of their way to make someone else's lives a living nightmare. Maybe Findor was so crazy that he wasn't aware of his actions.

There was only one way to find out. Thanks to his father's personal instructions, he learned a little in the healing arts already at such a young age. He could detect signs of mental insanity. He just needed to get close to Findor and question him. If he redirected the questions or asked questions himself, chances were, he was possibly crazy.

"May I see him, Sir? It is very important. I've been worried about him for a long time myself."

The uncle seemed to be thinking long and hard about it a moment before he smiled at him.

"I will call him down. Wait one minute please."

Estel began to fidget again, unsure of what he would say to him once he got here."

A few minutes passed and Estel became more and more anxious. Doubt and fear began to gnaw away at his insides. After what felt like an eternity, Findor's uncle returned.

"I'm sorry but I can't find him. He isn't here. He left ten minutes ago."

"Do you know where he might be?"

"He may be down in the practice fields. If you hurry you may catch him on his way back."

"Well, I will try but if you please, just one more thing."

"Yes," the uncle asked cautiously.

"Is Lindon here?"

"Yes, you may speak with him."

"Thank you, Sir."

Estel entered their residence and the smell of vegetable soup wafted on the air. His stomach grumbled but he ignored it with only one purpose in mind. The uncle led him upstairs and pointed to a bedroom down the hall. He knocked on the door, feeling uncertain again. Lindon used to bully him too but for some unknown reason, Estel could feel within his heart that he had not meant any of it.

He heard a soft "come in" and took his cue to enter.

Lindon was lying on his bed reading a book and didn't bother looking up when Estel walked in. He believed it was just his mother, come to remind him dinner would be ready soon.

"I'll be down in a minute, I need to find a good stopping place."

"Okay, I know how it is when you get caught in a good book."

Lindon froze and the color drained from his face when he heard the voice. The book fell from his stiff fingers and he slowly turned his head towards the doorway. He blanched and tried to say something but nothing could come out. He expected Estel was there to get revenge on him.

"You…what are you doing here?!" He hissed quietly while his eyes nervously darted about the room looking fearfully for his cousin Findor.

"I need to talk to you. Well, actually I came to talk to Findor but he isn't here right now."

"Which is a very good thing…you need to get out of here right away before he comes back!!"

"I will after I finish what I came here to say."

Lindon waited expectantly, almost afraid of what Estel might do or say. Ever since that day he joined in with Findor in bullying him, he felt guilty. He hadn't wanted to hurt him but at the same time didn't want to appear weak in front of his elder cousin. For months he couldn't bear to look Estel in the eye from shame.

"I forgive you for being mean to me Lindon."

Lindon was struck speechless. Was this a trick? After moments scrutiny, he detected no deception. He almost wished Estel would torment him instead, just to make his pain and guilt go away. If there was one thing he knew he deserved, it was retribution. Another feeling was worming its way into his heart at those words. He didn't deserve forgiveness so easily. And yet, this human was offering it to him freely.

His throat hitched and he felt hot tears well up in his eyes. He stood and shakily walked towards Estel and latched on in an embrace, sobbing pathetically.

"I'm so…s…sorry for what I've done to you! I never wanted…to hurt you…b…but Findor said he would hurt _me_ if I didn't. Please forgive me for being such a coward, Elrondion. I will understand if you do not, for I know I am not worthy of forgiveness."

Estel was momentarily surprised when Lindon embraced him but more so when he cried and asked for HIS forgiveness. He took a step back so that the two were face to face and looked into Lindon's emerald eyes and said with the upmost sincerity, "You are by far worthy of forgiveness. You have shown me that today simply by asking me for it."

Lindon stopped crying and tried to compose himself. He felt infinitely better now that he knew he was forgiven.

"I know nothing I can say will change the past but if we could start over, I would feel much better Estel," he softly admitted.

Estel grinned and clasped one of Lindon's hands within his own and shook it.

"To new beginnings Lindon and may our friendship never be broken!"

After the two made amends and had forged a new friendship, Lindon begged Estel not to find his cousin, saying it was too dangerous.

"He has become hate filled towards you. All I know is that he hates the race of men. It's a long story, my friend."

"Why? I did nothing to him."

Lindon sighed and the two sat down, Lindon still frightened that Findor would return home and corner them. Findor would deem him a 'human-lover' now and would surely wish him dead as much as Estel.

"A long time ago, when Findor was a very young elfling, his parents were ambushed by a band of men who were raiders. They were impoverished and his family wealthy. His parents were killed in the raid and he witnessed their cruel deaths at the raider's hands from his hiding place in the nearby brush. I won't go into detail. And ever since that fateful day he has hated men and vowed revenge for what they have done," Lindon told the tale softly, while his index finger traced the intricate designs in the floor tiles. He couldn't bear to look Estel in the eye the entire time, afraid to see his reactions.

Estel felt horrified that some of his own people had done such a cruel thing. His compassion and pity for Findor doubled after hearing the story. Maybe Findor suffered from a broken heart after all. The ironic side was, he and Findor had the same thing in common, only Estel's parents had been killed by orcs.

Maybe, just maybe he could reach Findor yet.

"I must find him, Lindon. I don't care if he wants me dead. He has to know that I care!"

"I won't let you go alone. I'm coming too! For too long, I've been afraid of him. I will not be a coward this time."

"I have to make him see that not all of us are bad," Estel whispered longingly.

"You are the nicest person I've ever met, Estel. We'll prove him wrong together!"

"It must be his choice though. We must both realize and understand that he might not change. He may hate me and the race of men forever. But we can still try," Estel allowed himself a small smile. He sounded wise beyond his years at times, something that had not gone unnoticed by his father.

Estel and Lindon left the house soon after and Legolas joined them. No words were exchanged. Legolas promised to be there for him in the event things turned ugly but Estel made him promise to let him handle the conflict on his own.

As they neared the practice fields, Legolas left his side and seemed to melt into the surrounding forest. Estel wasn't worried. He knew his best friend would watch him and save him if need be. The memories of his nightmares were not forgotten. He knew the dangers he was facing in the event Findor turned violent. Fortunately he had his practice sword with him already. He kept it at his side but would not resort to fighting unless absolutely necessary.

He got to the practice fields and heard the sounds of a practice sword striking a wooden target.

"FINDOR!"

The bully turned in a fighting stance upon hearing his name and relaxed when he saw his cousin Lindon. He froze however once Estel came into sight.

"Why did you bring HIM with you?? Are you MAD?!"

"Listen to me, please! He offers to challenge you."

Estel had a plan and in order for it to work, he had to lure the bully into a challenge he knew he couldn't resist.

"That THING wants to challenge ME?!"

"Yes, I do," Estel stood in front of him, holding on and tapping into the calm that Legolas and his father offered him through their bonds.

Findor eyed him up and down in disdain as a wolf would eye an unsuspecting prey.

"It's your funeral, _human_," Findor growled, hate flaring to life in his heart again.

"Meet me tomorrow here at the practice fields at noon. If I win, you must hear me out."

"And when you lose?" Findor scoffed at the notion of a human besting him.

"I'll do whatever you tell me too."

Findor grinned maliciously at the thought and roughly shook hands in agreement.

"Tomorrow, prepare to meet your end."

"We'll see."

The boys parted ways and Findor went back to practicing. Estel and Lindon met Legolas back in the woods and the three headed towards Elrond's house. Estel felt he needed to let his father know his intentions. It would save him some aggravation later in the event he got injured again. This time, he would be completely truthful. His father would not like the idea of the challenge, of this Estel was certain.

If fighting Findor was the only way to get his nemesis to listen to him, so be it. It was his tormentor's style anyhow. But Estel knew that what he was about to do was _right_.

_I sure hope this works…_

TO BE CONTINUED!

Sorry for the evil cliff hanger. I will update again soon!

Thanks for reviewing!! PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW! Thanks for reading this story and offering suggestions. You guys keep this story rolling!


	17. Imprisonment

Author's Note: Sorry, it took a while to update but as most of you know, school has started back up so I've been buried alive under mountains of homework and projects. Thanks for your patience and for your reviews!

Chapter 17

"No."

The response was firm and commanding.

"No?"

"I will not allow it."

"But this is the only way to…"

"…did you not hear me the first time, ion nin? I _forbid_ you to fight regardless if it is a competition," Elrond interrupted as he frowned down at his son.

"I KNOW this is the _right_ course of action, Ada!!"

"I will not hear anymore of this, Estel Elrondion!!"

Estel felt his frustration reaching a boiling point. It was so infuriating. He knew his father was just being overprotective but really, he was growing up and could handle himself.

"I can handle MYSELF, I learned from the best!"

"Like you handled yourself _last_ time? You were beaten to the brink of death!" Elrond could feel himself starting to lose his calm.

"I will not be beaten this time. I know I can reach him, if you'd just give me the chance!"

Elrond finally cracked.

"ENOUGH!!"

Estel flinched at his father's shout.

Elrond massaged his forehead with a hand, feeling a headache coming on and sighed.

"Estel, I love you and I don't want to see you get hurt. Have you forgotten the nightmares you have nearly every night? I believe they are more than dreams, son."

Estel lifted his gaze from the floor to his father's steely expression.

"What do you mean?"

"I believe it may have been foresight, a possible vision of the future. Your nightmares, Estel, have a possibility of actually happening just the way you've dreamt them," Elrond explained softly.

Estel stiffened and his pulse quickened slightly at the news.

A horrible flashback hit him hard as he remembered the nightmare again.

"_I HATE YOU!"_

_He grasped Estel's tunic and hauled him to his feet with a feral growl._

"_Please…let me go!"_

"_It's time for you to die, human filth!!"_

"NO!"

Estel cringed when he realized he had shouted the 'no' aloud. That was how realistic both his dreams and his flashbacks were.

Elrond's exasperation drained away and was replaced immediately with concern for his son. He knelt in front of Estel and pleaded with him.

"Promise me, ion nin. Promise me you will obey me and that you will not go tomorrow."

Estel did not dare meet his father's eyes. It was a promise he knew he could not make.

"I'm sorry Ada…but I can not," Estel whispered softly, his gaze fixed firmly to the floor.

A hand was placed on his left shoulder and another forced him to look up at his father.

"Then I have no choice but to place you under security. You are confined to your room until I release you."

Estel could see the pain in his father's eyes and all of Estel's frustration died down as he felt the _fear_ through his link with ada. His father was afraid for him and to be honest…Estel was beginning to fear for himself as well. Though, what did he have to fear now that he was confined to quarters and guarded, he did not know.

"You can not lock me up forever Ada. Some day, you will have to let me fight my own battles," Estel wisely pointed out.

Elrond half smiled and embraced him.

"I know…but I can and WILL lock you up until that day comes," Elrond replied with semi-seriousness.

Estel pouted and allowed Elrond to lead him to his room where two guards were placed outside of his door and one on his balcony.

This of course, was not going to stop him. Where there was a will…as strong and stubborn a will as Estel's…there was ALWAYS a way out.

* * *

The next morning, Estel got ready for the day as he normally did and put on his training uniform until he remembered he was under lock down after a freak encounter with one of the guards in the bathroom. He had entered, still half asleep and had gone straight to the facet to wash his face. After he dried his face with a towel on the counter top, saw the guard standing right behind him in the mirror. Estel yelled and threw both the towel and the bar of soap at the guard's face and unsheathed his training sword and began hitting the guard on the shins. The two guards from outside barreled in after hearing him scream and tackled their comrade amidst all the confusion, believing the person within was a threat to Elrond's son.

Estel apologized, wincing as he saw the poor fellow rubbing his shins with a pained expression.

After profuse apologies between the three guards for the misunderstanding, the room guard scowled at him and moved back to his prior position on the balcony.

The guard was just standing there watching his every move. This guard's name was Lithion, and he was _very_ dedicated to his job and _always_ followed orders to the letter. Such orders involved keeping a very close eye on Estel…much to the child's annoyance. When ordered by the Lord of Imladris himself, such orders were not taken lightly.

After breakfast was brought to him he began to plan. He had the perfect one in mind too. An emergency code that Estel, his brothers, and Legolas planned a fortnight ago in the event they got separated and needed help, especially with Findor on the prowl.

He joined the guard on the balcony casually, as if simply enjoying such a bright and beautiful day.

A blue bird landed on the balcony in front of him and Estel grinned at the sight of it. This was going to work out better than he thought. There was no way the guard could get suspicious now.

Estel licked his lips and then began to whistle shrilly, both long notes and short clipped notes ranging in pitches.

Lithion didn't bother looking at him since he had the boy locked in his peripheral vision. He figured the young one was just enjoying nature and trying to communicate with the bird.

The bird flew off seconds after Estel stopped whistling and before long, an answering whistle echoed back to him from somewhere nearby.

A second answering whistle followed the first.

And at last, the third echoed back to him and he knew the cavalry was coming to spring him out. All he needed to do now was wait and hope that they had a good plan because chances were they only had one chance to pull it off.

_So we have three guards against my two brothers and best friend. Pretty good odds to me! _

A knock sounded on the door pulling him from his reverie.

The balcony guard moved to answer the door while indicating that Estel lead the way. Once they got there, Lithion ordered Estel to stand clear of the door and not to try anything funny.

The door opened and Lithion growled and cautiously moved forward. No one was there and the two guards that were supposed to be guarding Estel's room in the hallway were gone.

He slammed the door shut and locked it and began to barricade it with spare furniture in the room. He told Estel to take cover in the bathroom, fearing the worst. His comrades, like him, took their orders seriously as well. They would not leave their post mysteriously like that without informing him of their intentions.

After the room was secure he pulled out a small whistle from his belt and blew it for all he was worth. Within a matter of minutes, a squadron of Elven warriors formed up below the balcony and formed a defensive perimeter. Glorfindel himself heard the S.O.S. and flew to Estel's room, alerting every guard he passed on the way there to make sure no one entered or left the premises.

Lithion cursed softly to himself when he realized he had run out of furniture in which to blockade the balcony doors with. He was just turning back to the bathroom when something struck the back of his head, knocking him out.

Estel, hearing someone land heavily to the floor, ran out of the bathroom in pure ecstasy, believing it to be his brothers or Legolas that had come to rescue him from his imprisonment.

Estel's eyes were practically popping out of his head when he saw who was there in his room. Icy fear flooded his veins and his breath hitched in his throat. It just wasn't possible…

"It can't be…"

Estel cried out but by then it was already too late as something collided with him, sending him to the floor. Dark spots danced before his eyes as his head made contact with the tiling of the bathroom entrance. Next thing he was aware of was a smelly cloth being forced over his face…and then he knew nothing.

TO BE CONTINUED!!

A.N: Sorry for the cliff hanger. I just knew I needed to be loyal and update for you guys again. Don't worry, this story will continue with some interesting twists I've devised. It will be worth reading so please review!!


	18. Search for Estel

Disclaimer: The only characters I can really claim as my own are Lithion, Findor, and Lindon. All others belong to Tolkien.

A/N: Okay guys…it's only fair now that you have permission to give me a total flameout for not updating in forever…. T.T

HAPPY LATE EASTER EVERYONE!! And a late St. Patrick's Day!!

Chapter 18

To say that Imladris was in an uproar…was a gross understatement. From the looks of things, it appeared as if all of Middle Earth was coming to an end.

Glorfindel was both distressed and outraged. Someone just kidnapped Lord Elrond's son beneath everyone's noses. Not only that but two of his soldiers that were guarding Estel's room were still MIA and Lithion had a bad concussion from whatever the intruders had used to assault him. The loyal guard was currently situated in the healing wing, receiving medical attention.

By the time that he and his troops arrived at young Estel's room, they were gone. He immediately ordered search and rescue parties and alerted the entire haven to be on the lookout for both the kidnappers, and the human child.

After two hours of trying to both organize the search and rescues while simultaneously attempting to calm the twins, Elrond, and Legolas…he was near ready to hand someone a metal bat, saying '…Don't hold back' while pointing at his head.

In the midst of their arguing, a soldier ran in and informed them that they caught sight of two intruders running towards the east. A patrol was already in pursuit of them. The twins and Legolas jumped to their feet and ran to the stables. After mounting their horses and making sure their weapons were secure rode out after the patrol, intent on dealing with the kidnappers themselves.

Glorfindel went out after a scout reported tracks leading in the opposite direction of the patrol and went out with him to investigate.

Lord Elrond remained in Imladris, taking care of any wounded that may come back especially since another patrol was due to return that day after aiding the Rangers of the north. A messenger was sent ahead to Rivendell reporting that out of fifty sent out, twenty were wounded and seven were dead after fighting in a battle when goblins attacked a Ranger outpost near the Misty Mountains.

He was restless being left behind and had a hard time distracting himself. He sat in a chair next to Lithion's bed and watched over him, monitoring his condition and making sure his concussion didn't worsen due to the blunt head injury he sustained from what the ancient healer determined to be caused by a sword hilt.

Elrond sighed and prayed, hoping that his son was unharmed…wherever he was.

Estel groaned as he slowly came back to consciousness. His head was throbbing as if a troll was banging on his skull with a club. His mouth was dry like cotton and his body felt like a heavy slab of stone. Estel managed to roll himself onto his backside and when feeling came back into his hands, felt the floor to try to determine where he was. Cold, course rock scraped over his bare skin as he felt around. When he coughed, trying to clear his dry throat, it echoed hollowly around him. After his eyes adjusted to the gloom of what had to be a cave, Estel sat up and rested against the rock wall.

He remembered who it was he saw and wasn't sure if it was true. Two men of his own race that he had seen around Rivendell before that were messengers for the Rangers of the north, were the ones that knocked him out and dragged him here. He couldn't understand why they kidnapped him but the boy knew that it couldn't be good…

Voices echoed from somewhere to his right, where he could faintly see edges of light by what must be the mouth of the cave. Two silhouettes entered and Estel quickly stood up only to fall back down, realizing rope was securely binding both ankles together.

_I guess it was so I wouldn't run away…._

He desperately tried to find the knot to untie it but whoever did it, was a professional. Not to mention the two kidnappers noticed him by then, squelching any hopes he had of escaping.

They towered above him and just stared at him. Estel wasn't sure of their intentions since the gloom made it near impossible to detect their facial expressions, so he remained silent. One of them bent down and cut the ropes tying his feet together before pulling out a fresh piece to tie his hands behind his back, and then hauled him to his feet and started to roughly push him to the opening of the cave.

The bright sunlight seared his head when it hit his eyes and he clenched them shut in pain, hoping he would be able to adjust to the new environment quickly. He blinked owlishly a few times until his eyes finally adjusted. He looked up at his captors with a frown and was met with two opposite expressions. The one holding his arm was scowling, looking like he wanted nothing to do with him, while his partner looked more sorrowful. His eyes locked with the sad looking one and he expressed his curiosity with a slight tilt of his head and questioning eyes.

"Sorry we have to do this kid. After the Rangers kicked us out, we needed to find a new way of living. After we get paid, you won't have to see us ever again."

The angry looking one turned and roughly shoved his partner before yelling at him.

"You stupid fool!! Don't tell the little brat our business!! Once we deliver him to our employers, we leave this country and never return…got it?!"

They bickered a few more minutes and Estel would have made a run for it if it wasn't for the tight, numbing grip on his arm.

A loud shout rent the air and the two immediately went silent. The mean one grinned evilly after glancing down at the child and gestured at the two approaching elves.

"It's about time…"

The two elves stood in front of them. The one on the left couldn't keep his eyes off of Estel while the other carried out the business of paying the ex-Rangers gone bounty hunters off, handing them a small change purse full of currency each. The second the money was dropped in the man's outstretched palm, he shoved Estel forward towards them and the elf that was watching him grabbed him by both arms preventing him from running. The boy growled in anger, not understanding who these people were or why they wanted him so badly. The two men left and Estel believed it to be all over now that he had changed hands but it was not so.

The boy tried to cry out a warning to them but it was too late as a small whistle filled the air, soon followed by a second, both arrows hitting their targets…felling the two ignorant men where they stood. The boy shut his eyes and fought back tears as the images he just witnessed filled his mind. Before he knew it, the elf had returned from the trees taking one look at him, his face void of all expression before turning and walking away after a sharp nod of his head. That must have been the signal, for his captor picked him up slinging him over his shoulder, following his companion into the woods…farther and farther away from his home...

"This doesn't make any sense…"

"Which can only mean one thing…"

"…we have been following a decoy and not the real deal…"

Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir all frowned when everything fit together.

The tracks they followed led them to a lake where they found the body of a dead man who had been brutally attacked and left on the banks at least two days prior. There were signs of a struggle but no one could figure out who the attacker was thanks to the fact that they did an excellent job covering their tracks.

It was only after Legolas had called down to them from the trees that another clue was found. According the elf prince of Mirkwood, whoever attacked the man was an elf well acquainted with tree traveling.

"The elf that attacked this man followed him through the trees, finally ambushing him…"

The twins growled and immediately mounted their horses with the intention of riding back to Rivendell with all haste. Legolas kept a more level head although he too, was very anxious to get back to finding Estel.

"We need to figure out who exactly we are dealing with before we all decide to go gallivanting off!"

Elladan did not share the same sentiment.

"The more time we waste, may be a minute too late for Estel! You come up with a plan if you want to…I am going to find my brother."

With that said, the elder twin took off, urging his horse with all haste back to the haven.

Legolas sighed heavily before looking back at Elrohir who he noticed was struggling with his emotions.

Elrohir was torn between listening to his brother or Legolas. They both had very valid points. He shook his head angrily and then gestured for Legolas to follow him after the prince mounted his steed.

The patrol they followed were already taking care of burying the dead man and already sent messengers off to inform Glorfindel's party and the Lord of Imladris of the situation.

Elrohir looked back at his friend with all seriousness.

"Let us hope…that Glorfindel did not encounter our current predicament. For Estel's sake…"

The two followed in the general direction that Elladan had gone, praying for a miracle…

Back in Imladris, Lithion finally awoke with a small groan. His head was near killing him! Everything was hazy in both his vision and his memory and he struggled to remember what happened to have caused his head to hurt so much.

_Perhaps I shall not let my cousin Tillionel, talk me into another drinking game…_

He suddenly bolted up in bed, despite the pain when everything came rushing back.

"ESTEL!"

He shoved the coverlet back and proceeded to slide out of bed but a firm, not to mention deceivingly strong hand, pushed him back and held him down.

He frowned when he saw his chief commander and lord.

"Lord Elrond! You must let me go! They have Estel!!"

Elrond looked at him with understanding and sorrow and he replied softly.

"I know…they are already looking for him. Do not worry yourself, you need to rest."

He clenched his teeth and his eyes burned with a protective, almost defiant flame as he stared Lord Elrond down as he finally realized he was in the healing wing.

"I can not sit by and do NOTHING, sir!"

Elrond half smiled and shook his head in the negative.

"You can and you WILL. If you disobey I will have to take up the matter of insubordination with Glorfindel…"

Lithion's face paled a little but his defiant side returned and he scowled clearly displeased. He stopped struggling in Elrond's firm grasp and fought back tears of distress.

"Please my lord…I need to find him…it's my fault!"

Elrond sat down beside the distraught soldier and his soothing, compassionate side shone through as he began to calm him.

"There was no way you could have foreseen it…not even I had foreseen it. Do not blame yourself. You did all you could do."

Lithion shook his head angrily, uncaring of the pain as his heart welled with so many emotions. He felt like a dismal failure and held himself completely responsible.

"I should have paid more attention! I knew something was wrong…I just…I just….I SHOULD HAVE DONE MORE!!"

Elrond smiled down at him and gently shook his head as if regarding a silly child.

"You were not the one to have kidnapped Estel OR to have slammed a sword hilt into the back of your head. You did all you could and for that I am thankful."

Elrond then beamed down at Lithion with pride and made the soldier look him in the eyes.

"I have never been more proud out of all the guards, to have Lithion Goldenwood, serve under my house. I trust you with our lives and you have done your duty…I could not ask for more."

Lithion felt tears well up in his eyes but he stubbornly held them in check at Lord Elrond's words. He drank the cup of tea sitting at his bedside when he realized how thirsty he really was and after feeling a little better, drifted off to sleep after finally finding a small measure of peace.

Glorfindel followed the tracks himself, even though he trusted his troops, this was a more personal matter and he felt inclined to take the lead. He was still livid and was ready to tear the kidnapper limb from limb. If they harmed the boy in any way…there would be no stopping the Balrog Slayer from losing control and teaching them the meaning of PAIN.

After one false path led to a decoy dead end, they doubled back and followed the second route. This one had yet to end. The wizened elf, felt his hopes rise when he found evidence of Estel's passage in a cave out in the middle of the woods, West of Rivendell.

He picked up the cut ropes and knew he was on the right track. He exited the cave and surveyed the area around him, wondering which way they could have gone. Two of his guard alerted him calling for his attention. Glorfindel saw them over the ledge of the cliff about a half mile off standing over what looked like bodies…

His breath hitched in his throat and he felt tears welling up in his eyes. A deep, dark rage bubbled up in his chest until all he wanted to do was scream…

He feared the worst and prayed with fervor that one of the bodies was not his favorite student, the beloved child of the house of Elrond that brought joy, hope, and love to the residents of Rivendell.

When he slid to a stop he sighed heavily with relief, feeling as if he just aged another century from the last two minutes of heart stopping worry and fear.

The two bodies on the ground were only a few hours deceased which meant they were very close to where the attackers and kidnappers fled. They had been felled by an arrow to each of their heads. One of his scouts that initially found the bodies reported seeing them about two hours before Estel was kidnapped.

"So if these are the kidnappers…who killed them and took Estel from them?"

One sharp look at the soldier and a raised hand silenced him, when Glorfindel detected he was going to mention the possibility of orcs or goblins as possible culprits. He refused to even imagine the possibility, because if that was the case…then Estel may already be dead.

Just as Glorfindel ordered his troop to prepare to move on, the messenger from the other search party arrived, giving Glorfindel the grim news.

"So someone has killed three men so far that we know of and have kidnapped our human child…elves with a prejudice against the race of men it would seem."

The messenger then informed him of the evasive diversionary methods they encountered along the trail, finally ending his report. Glorfindel dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

Glorfindel felt stunned and then looked thoughtful as he recognized the kind of tactics being used. They were uncannily similar to those that were used all the time by Mirkwood elves, in order to shake off bands of enemies that entered their realm. This did not bode well but he was confident that they were close and when he found them…

…vengeance would be his…

TO BE CONTINUED!

A/N Sorry I'm working on writing more. So don't freak out about this chapter being so short or cliff-hanger-like…. PLEASE REVIEW!!


	19. Kidnapper Apprehended

Author's Note: I know… -- Once again, I haven't updated in FOREVER!! Sorry guys, I really am. It's just hard to write a good chapter and get inspiration when other things in life distract you, ya know? Lol Please review! Let me know if you have any suggestions please.

Unique 19

The two new kidnappers reached the glade where they kept their horses and mounted, the leader holding the boy in front of him to keep him secure. Estel continued to struggle but each time he did, he received a swift smack to the back of his head. Finally getting the message, his struggles died down although he did everything in his power to get away.

His first attempt had been to try and bribe them into letting him go… he had heard about a Ranger accomplishing that tactic before and decided he had nothing to lose. Well, that plan hadn't worked out exactly as planned since the leader got sick of him talking and finally gagged him so he'd shut up.

His second strategy, being the brilliant kid that he was… was to struggle like mad in the hopes the elf would get so angry, he'd throw him off the horse. All he received for his poorly, underdeveloped plan was about fifty smacks to the back of his head. Now he had a headache… and maybe even a concussion to boot.

Estel wasn't giving up though… like Legolas said, 'where there is a will… there is a way'. So now whenever the elf leader wasn't looking, the boy would casually kick the horse's shoulders, trying to spook or aggravate him into rearing. It almost worked, only the elf horse nearly bit his foot off the fifth time he tried to kick it… Estel supposed that wasn't very smart in hindsight. He loved horses but this one, ever since he laid eyes on it, was about as mean as Glorfindel on a very bad day. Estel snickered at the thought only to get smacked in the back of his sore head again. He turned around and glared at the elf captor, just to have a threatening hand hover near his face.

He sure hoped someone came for him soon. If not, then the boy was determined to get away himself. There was no way he was going to let these elf-scum hold him prisoner forever! The ten year old felt his stomach growl and felt the elf behind him shift in his seat a moment.

_Uh oh…what's he doing? There is no way I'm turning around again… _

Estel was sick and tired of being slapped around.

To his surprise and delight, an apple was dropped in his lap from behind and the gag came undone. He didn't dare say anything just yet… especially now that he had food. He bit into the apple, uncaring if it was poisoned or not, too hungry to care. Estel figured that if they wanted him dead, they would have killed him already, right?

As Estel looked around he took in landmarks, noticing that they were just leaving the borders of Rivendell… his heart sank with the realization and he felt a desperate panic overcome him like never before. He struggled, lashing out at both horse and captor, succeeding in elbowing the elf in the face, the horse rearing with conflicting commands after the elf struggled to keep from falling off his mount. Estel managed to swing a leg over and slide off the horse and run as soon as the hooves met the ground again. The child fled with his hands still bound, running back the way they had come… sobbing in relief after re-crossing the border back into his homeland. Away from wherever it was they had been trying to take him.

He reached out with the bond, searching for someone… _anyone_ to come and save him!

_Please help me!! _

The boy despaired when he felt his legs become like lead, his lungs on fire, and his eyes blurred from tears as he tripped over a fallen tree branch. Estel felt something making him extremely sleepy, forcing him to close his eyes and accept darkness…whether he wanted it to take him or not. He had just enough energy to whistle his brother's secret code shrilly before rough hands grabbed him from above and he fell into a world free of dreams…

Legolas stopped abruptly when he felt Estel calling to him through the friendship bond they had formed all those months ago. He urged his horse to go faster, making it to where Glorfindel and his troops had been hours earlier. The Mirkwood prince although anguished at his little friend's cry for help, knew he needed to figure out who exactly they were dealing with first. After twenty minutes of quick but careful scrutiny, he determined that their suspicions had been correct about the captors being Mirkwood elves.

_This is unsettling, for there are many elves from my father's kingdom that do not look upon the race of men with tolerance. Justice will be dealt with swiftly!_

With one agile move, Legolas gracefully mounted his horse and urged him into a run, hot on both Glorfindel's and the captor's trails. He hoped he was not too late…

Glorfindel's head snapped up, his eyes wide as relief coursed through him when he heard the familiar whistle he knew that the sons of Elrond used. They were less than half a mile away from the kidnappers. Instead of screaming orders he used some of the oldest hand signals in the book to order half the troops to leave their mounts and move in stealthily on foot, while the rest of them charged openly.

The Balrog Slayer rode in, sword drawn the moment he spotted the captors. He screamed at them to halt, after he saw one of them sling the unconscious body of Estel over a horse and ride off with him. Slowly, a red haze overcame his vision as his anger came rushing through him, drowning out the cries of his soldiers as they too, tried to stop them.

Arrows whistled through the air as his men returned fire with one of the elf captors that stayed behind, most likely to give his partner a chance to escape with the boy. Glorfindel leapt off of his horse and took cover behind a tree, drawing his bow and notching an arrow. He left his cover making himself an easy target, his rage and sorrow at having been so close to Estel… only to lose him a second time, overcoming any rational thought he might have had at that point in time.

So lost in emotion, Glorfindel never felt the arrow that hit him in his left thigh.

He raised his bow the arrow drawn taut and loosed his first arrow, as soon as the elf captor made himself a clear target. A loud cry, followed by the visible collapse of the enemy to the ground was followed by a commanding whistle from Glorfindel. Four of his patrol ran in, securing the area and picking the wounded elf up.

Glorfindel limped over, still uncaring of his injury too eager to get at one of the ones responsible for Estel's kidnapping. He looked the wounded elf kidnapper in the eyes his expression making his great displeasure known. After he received a defiant glare in return, the balrog slayer punched the elf in the face, knocking him out with one blow.

"Consider that merciful… traitor. I want this kidnapper back in Imladris by nightfall! Move out with all haste!"

Glorfindel re-mounted, ordering half his troops to continue the pursuit, trusting that they would succeed in their mission. They were all highly skilled and highly trained—the best that Rivendell could offer for a search and rescue… or a search and destroy assignment if required.

The rest of his troops carried the wounded kidnapper and one of their own wounded who had been hit in the shoulder, back to Rivendell. Glorfindel grinned maliciously, eager to proceed with the interrogation…

Legolas crossed paths with Glorfindel and about half of his force, surprised to see them with two wounded elves.

"What has happened? Is Estel alright?!"

Glorfindel's wicked grin returned as he gestured at the wounded elf on the horse next to him.

"_That_ is one of the kidnappers… and he is alive…"

He didn't need to say more, as Legolas fully understood what he was implying and nodded grimly.

"You need not fear for Estel, he is alive. My troops are continuing the pursuit. I am returning to Imladris to question this criminal."

Legolas felt torn. He too wanted to question the kidnapper but he also felt a compelling duty… no, a burning desire, to rescue his friend. He rode next to the elf kidnapper, the black eye, busted nose, and grime that covered his face making it difficult to see the elf's identity. The wounded elf's head lolled from side to side, his good eye cracked open as he woke up again. Legolas stared at the elf, a weird sense of familiarity hitting him, although he was unable to put his finger on it.

"Where were you taking Estel?"

The elf's wandering eye, finally focused on Legolas and his mouth dropped open.

"I don' know."

Legolas felt his temper rising as a sense of desperation hit him.

"Where?!"

"Took boy… to elf cousin…."

The cryptic words meant nothing to him and he resisted the urge to shake the fellow and scream in his face until he told him something useful. Legolas was about to say something else when it finally clicked.

"… No …. It can't be. You… "

The kidnapper looked at him grimly before looking away in shame.

"… I know you. You used to live in my father's kingdom. You… you were one of the elves to have gotten banished!"

The kidapper seemed to shrink in on him-self still unable to look Legolas in the eye.

"Tell me, Hildion. Why you and your brother have resorted to a life of crime, rather than the new life my father had given you?"

Hildion groaned in pain before passing out from his injuries again. Glorfindel although blinded by rage, had not left out all reason and knew taking him _alive_ was the best course of action. Therefore, the wicked elf received an arrow to his thigh and shoulder, ironic retribution as it were, for Glorfindel and his soldier's injuries.

Legolas sighed when the elf he knew from so long ago, fainted, denying him the answers he needed. He shook his head and looked at Glorfindel.

"You now know about as much as I do. I will ride after your troops and find Estel."

He clasped a hand on Glorfindel's shoulder as their horses stopped side by side, facing opposite directions, his eyes burning with a firey determination.

"I _will_ bring him back. You have my word."

With that said, Legolas kicked his mount into action and they rode off into the distance.

Glorfindel watched him go and then turned back to his troops and signaled them to continue on their present path.

Soon… soon they would be back in Rivendell.

_Oh no… Rivendell… Elrond!!_

The fearless balrog slayer, cringed and looked down at the arrow still embedded in his leg and groaned both in pain and in defeat.

_Lovely, there will be no hiding this from him. An arrow protruding from one's leg is a little hard to conceal… pity. _

Now Elrond would have a field day playing surgeon on him. Glorfindel hadn't been injured in about two hundred years, so he knew for certain that his Lord would immensely enjoy torturing him for being so careless on the field.

_I don't care what he's told Estel… the broken leg from ten or so years back in my opinion, does not count as an injury in the least… _

He shook his head sadly and with a grim expression, rode onward to his fate…

TO BE CONTINUED!! :D

Please review they certainly add fuel to the story, thanks!


	20. Glorfindel Injured

Disclaimer: Here is another one

Disclaimer: Here is another one! This time, it didn't take me half a century to write and post it too, lol. Please review dear readers, comments boost the morale… unless it's a flamethrower, owie! XD

Thank you all!

Chapter 20

There it was... Imladris... and lo and behold, look at who was waiting on the front doorstep for them.

_I'd rather fight the balrog! Turn around Elrond. Turn around and go back inside. You do not see us arriving over the bridge yet. Yes, that is it! We are but a mere figment of your imagina—No! Turn around the /other/ way! _

A string of colorful curses soon followed after the Balrog Slayer's valiant attempt at wishful mind-manipulating his Lord and commander failed. Glorfindel hung his head in defeat as Elrond spotted them from afar.

Glorfindel decided a long time ago, there was no way he was letting Elrond take him without a fight. So, he did something that was rather smart, at the time. He managed to saw off the majority of the top half of the arrow sticking out of his thigh, _agonizingly_ he might add, back in the forest and took the elf captive (still unconscious) onto his own mount. The prisoner was now slung like a sack of potatos over the front of his saddle, the elf's tunic draped across Glorfindel's injury to hide it. There was no way Elrond could get at him now!

He figured Elrond would try to take the prisoner from him to treat his injuries. That is where his plan would come in.

_Oh no… it's now or never. _

Glorfindel's confidence melted like butter thrown into the blazing fires of Mount Doom the second their mounts trotted into the courtyard.

_On second thought… what kind of a half baked plan is this?? _

Glorfindel fought to conceal his rising panic and forced a grin, using every ounce of his strength not to grimace.

Elrond's aides rushed the other injured soldier inside to the healing wing while Elrond himself stayed put. He raised an eyebrow at the 'trophy' Glorfindel seemed to have dragged home.

"Who do we have here?"

"We have apprehended one of the kidnappers, Lord Elrond."

Elrond's face changed from curiosity to agitation.

"But where is my son, Glorfindel? Where is Estel?"

Glrofindel drew a deep breath, understanding his old friend's worry.

"We almost had him, the rest of my troops and Legolas are in hot pursuit for they were not far behind! I… please forgive me my Lord, I should have done more."

Elrond sighed but then managed a small smile although worry still shone in his understanding eyes.

"There is nothing to forgive, you did your duty. I know that Legolas is more than capable of accomplishing this rescue mission. He is much like you in his devotion to Estel."

Glrofindel nodded his head in quick agreement, hoping for a quick get-away.

"Yes sir, he is."

It was not to be so.

Elrond walked down the steps and circled the horse, looking the prisoner over with a wise scrutiny only an Elf Lord could achieve. Glorfindel hardly breathed as sweat beaded on his brow.

_Please don't notice it… please don't notice it…. _

"What of his name? Where does this criminal hail from?"

Glorfindel exhaled a sigh of relief at the questions.

"Legolas claims to know him. We were right in our suspicions that this is an elf from the realm of Mirkwood. His name is Hildion, my Lord."

Elrond nodded his head in a thoughtful manner and then without warning reached up to take the elf off of Glorfindel's mount. Glorfindel, alert for just such an action waved Elrond away before he could actually do anything.

"That is not necessary Elrond, I can handle this cretin. I shall take him to the interrogation cell at once."

Elrond's eyebrow rose as his hands faltered in mid air.

"Glorfindel, surely you are aware he is injured. Prisoner or not… it is my duty to make sure he receives medical attention."

Elrond reached up to move him again but Glorfindel lightly kicked his horse, Asfaloth, into taking a few steps back from the healer's intimidating reach.

"My Lord, I assure you we already assessed his injuries. They only look worse than what they are, I assure you!"

As he said that he looked down at the two arrows protruding from Hildion's arm and leg, rather noticeably, as if getting shot by arrows was nothing more than a mere flesh wound.

Elrond's expression changed to one of clear suspicion and his voice rose in a questioning manner.

"What are you hiding from me Glorfindel?"

Glorfindel feigned surprise.

"Me, hide something from you my Lord? That is out of the question! Completely and utterly absurd."

Elrond continued to approach Glorfindel and his prisoner, unrelenting.

_Stubborn old fool…_

This was beginning to fray what few nerves he had left.

"My Lord, why do you not believe me? Have I ever hidden anything from you?"

Glorfindel mentally slapped himself after that one. Especially after Elrond's eyes lit up in that evil, scary looking 'I have you now, you liar' sort of way.

"Yes you have, on numerous occasions," a smirk now spread across the Master healer's face in recollection, "Or need I remind you of them?"

"Not at all!"

He was really beginning to sweat now.

_This is not good. How did I back myself into a corner so fast?_

Elrond stopped and eyed the prisoner one more time, looking highly skeptical.

"Glorfindel, you _must_ allow me to take him! Or did you fail to notice, other than the two arrows sticking clearly from his shoulder and leg, the rather odd angle his arm is in?"

Glorfindel looked down at Hildion's arm with surprise and cocked his head to the side in a way that clearly screamed 'how and when did THAT happen??' He then looked back at Elrond with a blank expression, answering automatically.

"His arm was always like that… it must be a birth defect."

Elrond walked up and prodded the wounded elf's clearly broken arm and a pain filled moan soon followed. Elrond looking none too impressed with Glorfindel.

"A birth defect, aye?"

Glorfindel sighed resisting the urge to roll his eyes. He felt the wounded prisoner twitch a moment after having one of his numerous injuries prodded, causing the remaining part of the arrow imbedded in his own leg to shift painfully. He gritted his teeth and covered his pain up with anger instead, admiring his own acting skills.

"My Lord, I can explain…"

Elrond then crossed his arms, apparently awaiting an explanation. Glorfindel feeling a bit nervous soon found himself spilling words out of his mouth as if his voice were not his own.

"I... I know not of how he received this injury. All I was aware of was the arrow to his arm, thigh, the broken nose, and the black eye, I swear!"

Glorfindel's eyes widened and he screamed inside as he realized what he just openly confessed.

_Orcspawn! Why?! _

Elrond shook his head in disappointment.

"I know. Those were the first injuries I took note of, Glorfindel. So if you would kindly hand over this wounded elf, I shall let you go about your business."

Glorfindel forced a grin and nodded as if they had never argued.

"Of course my Lord, he is all yours."

He grinned inside to see that even after Elrond got Hildion halfway off his mount, he still hadn't noticed the near obvious arrow protruding from his thigh.

Centuries of military training and discipline really did pay off. Not even the twins had this much skill fo—

Hildion being jostled, suffered an involuntary muscle spasm in his arm hitting the arrow in Glorfindel's leg, making him yelp in pain. His eyes clenched shut and he hissed through his teeth in agony. Elrond, helped move Hildion onto a stretcher in which his assistant healers took him to the healing room.

Glorfindel's cry of pain did not go unnoticed. The balrog slayer opened his eyes just in time to see Elrond turn back around with the evilest grin he had ever seen in his life. It really, really scared him.

"What do we have here?"

He did _not_ like Elrond's tone of voice. It spoke of untold horrors and trouble, but most of all it sounded rather _happy_.

"You are usually so careful, Glorfindel. How in all of Arda did you manage _this?_"

Glorfindel attempted to get his horse to run but with a flick of Elrond's hand, two stable keeps who were standing nearby subdued Asfaloth. He looked up at the sky shouting an anguished, "Why ME?"

Elrond chuckled, his wicked grin and eyes flashing in the sunlight as he stood right next to him, on his injured side.

_Please don't touch it… please don't touch it…_

When it came to having Elrond poke and prod his injuries, like he said earlier… he'd rather fight the balrog. He would even rather just leave the arrow there in his leg to fester than go willingly into the 'screaming wing'. Glorfindel supposed he could be a bit dramatic at times. Everyone who had ever been injured could attest that Elrond was truly the best healer in all of Middle Earth. This of course was a special case. The last time the great and mighty Balrog Slayer of Morgoth had ever been injured was about a century or two ago. That was a tale for another time.

He groaned in defeat when Elrond gestured for him to dismount. He turned narrowed eyes on his Lord and growled out three words that were filled with clear annoyance and disdain but that were of course, untrue.

"…I hate you…"

Loud, echoing laughter filled the courtyard as Glorfindel limped inside with Elrond hot on his heels…

He knew that Elrond would never let him live this down…

_At least, at least I have learned a valuable lesson. I vow from this day hence, to never again be so careless!_

And his lesson was learned well.

TO BE CONTINUED! :D

A/N: I know, short chapter sorry! I will be sure to add Estel and everyone else in the next chapter but I figured this one would totally lighten the mood and give me a chance to write more of our dear Glorfindel, lol. Thanks and please review!


	21. Rescued!

Author's Note: Sorry again guys, I know you are sick of me not holding to my word and updating as frequently as I promised but a lot of important real life stuff has kept me busy

Author's Note: Sorry again guys, I know you are sick of me not holding to my word and updating as frequently as I promised but a lot of important real life stuff has kept me busy. Finding a job for starters and working me butt off for one and also suffering writers block again, getting sick just to name a few. I'm trying guys, I really am. Thank you for your patience!

Chapter 21

_Previous chapters: Estel ate an apple laced with sleeping herbs and has been taken captive by a rogue elf. Glorfindel and half of his troop arrived in Rivendell with a rogue Mirkwood elf captive, where Glorfindel failed in hiding an injury from Elrond. Legolas is in hot pursuit of the captive._

5 HOURS LATER…

"Daro!"

The horse slid to a stop at the elvish command from his master and whinnied. Sharp elven eyes pierced the dark night, scouring for any unseen intruder about at such a late hour. The boy was still unconscious thanks to the herb laced apple and he barely even twitched during the rest of the journey.

A rustling in the bushes nearby, alerted the horse and rider to company. Thildoron was hardly fazed when a youngling stepped out from his hiding place.

"I have captured the boy as ordered. Now where is my promised pay?"

The elfling stepped forward, his eyes locked onto that of Estel and dropped the money satchel into the outstretched palm of the elder elf. Thildoron dismounted and carried Estel from the horse into a nearby cave, the eager elfling nipping at his heels unwilling to lose sight of his prize.

"You've done your part, now depart from here!"

Thildoron turned fire filled eyes on the elfling and hissed in anger.

"As far as I can see the bounty has been collected, the edain boy is yours, and you have paid me. I am finished taking orders from the likes of you!"

The elder elf collected firewood from outside and brought it inside to the mouth of the cave before lighting a fire. The whole time he went about his task of setting up camp, the elf brat's presence was completely ignored. Thildoron didn't care what the elfling wanted the human child for but it was no longer his business now that the deal had been sealed. If it wasn't for the fact that the elfling's family was wealthy and that the bounty on Estel's head had been so generous, Thildoron wouldn't have bothered with running such a fool's errand, least of all taking orders from a child.

After a time, a blazing fire lit up the dank cave filling it with warmth and light. Estel stirred in his sleep but soon stilled after the warmth penetrated his chilled body. Thildoron gave the elfling a stern look that brooked no argument.

"I will take the first watch. If I whistle once, there is danger near. If I whistle twice, prepare to move out!"

With that last word, Thildoron disappeared from sight, melting into the shadows at the edge of the campfire and becoming one with the night.

The elfling grinned wickedly and turned hate filled eyes on the peaceful form of Estel, who was still lost in a deep, naive slumber.

"It's just you and me now, human filth! Revenge will be mine, come the first light of dawn."

He leaned against the cave wall and sighed, too wired with excitement and energy. At long last…Estel Elrondion, son of the race of men was now in his grasp. His very life was now _his_ to command.

LBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBL

_A strong, comforting voice called his name from beyond the darkness. _

"_Estel! Estel, hear my voice."_

_Estel looked all around him but could see nothing._

"_Where are you?"_

"_Search harder and you shall see."_

_He did as he was told and before long, a pinprick of light could be seen in the distance. The boy immediately took off at a sprint, determined to find the comforting voice that sounded so familiar and yet so far off. Try as he might, the light did not get any closer, no matter how hard he tried. He finally fell to his knees in despair and screamed his frustration. _

"_PLEASE! Help me, I can not find you though I try."_

"_Hold on to the light Estel, it will be your guide. Do not give up, child. Always hope."_

_Estel recognized the voice finally and screamed out for his friend._

"_LEGOLAS! Don't leave me! Please, please help me!"_

_Soft laughter echoed back to him._

"_I will never leave you Estel, I promise. Help is on the way. Now… wake up."_

_Estel looked confused as the light disappeared and he felt his friend's presence leave. He thought about it a minute and figured Legolas had to have been speaking to him through their friendship bond. He frowned wondering HOW he was supposed to just, wake up. _

"_Wait a minute…is this all a dream?"_

"_WAKE UP ESTEL! WAKE UP!"_

_That voice was not the voice of his friend but of…_

Estel woke up with a start, jerking away from whoever was screaming in his ear. He growled and struggled to sit up only to figure out through blurred vision that he was still tied up. Not to mention his movements were a bit sluggish from whatever they had used to knock him out with. And was that a trick of the light or was he back in another…

_A cave… it had to be another cave. Why??_

A pair of hands picked him up by the front of his tunic and slammed him roughly against the wall behind him. Estel's vision swam again and prevented him from seeing who his captor was.

"Jus' lemme go!"

"I'm afraid that is out of the question, worm."

Estel's blood froze in his veins. He knew that voice, all too well. His own voice came out a mere whisper as his brain struggled to catch up.

"It can't be…"

"Oh, but it can!"

Estel knew that tone of voice. It was the voice his tormentor used whenever he was about to 'teach him a lesson'.

"No… how is this possible?"

Lindon roughly threw him down to the ground before clasping his hands behind his back, pacing back and forth across from Estel. Triumph could be heard in his voice as well as a sick form of glee.

"You really are stupid! It was all quite simple really."

"I thought… I thought you were my friend! You… you betrayed me?"

Lindon's eyes blazed like hot coals and he stopped in front of Estel, one fist flying at his face without warning. Estel cried out in surprised pain when the fist connected. He struggled to sit back up and felt his left cheek throb and most likely begin to bruise. Estel, too confused and shocked at this unexpected turn of events remained silent.

"As we speak, my beloved cousin is being taken into custody in Imladris for conspiring with the kidnappers to take you prisoner. All cleverly devised by me…"

"How could you?!"

Lindon turned back to Estel mid stride and sneered at him.

"How could YOU and your kind, ruthlessly kill for sport and pleasure?"

Lindon got down on one knee and leaned in next to Estel's ear and whispered conspiratorially.

"The truth is… Findor was not the only one to have lost family."

Lindon got back up and began to circle around Estel who continued to shake his head in disbelief.

"No… I did nothing to you or your family Lindon! I would nev—"

His sentence was cut off when a vicious kick to his stomach knocked the wind out of him.

"Now, now… let's remember the rules shall we? Do not speak unless first spoken to."

Estel narrowed his eyes at Lindon and then spat at his feet.

This move was rewarded with maniacal laughter on Lindon's part.

"Oh, but you have… _friend._ You will pay the price for your people's crime against my family!"

Estel looks at him incredulously, his voice rising with shock.

"You are CRAZY!"

Before Lindon could either speak or move, two shrill whistles pierced the stillness of the night. He cursed in anger before hauling Estel to his feet, after he doused the campfire with water then made his way to the entrance of the cave. A loud shout followed by a string of curses and scuffling noises indicated a struggle taking place just down the hillside they were perched on. A couple minutes later, deafening silence reigned beneath the canopy of trees overhead.

Lindon barely breathed for fear it would alert the intruder to their position, thankful the fire was out giving them cover of darkness, although a faint glow swirled around the two of them. He disregarded it as moonlight reaching through the branches of the trees. It was a few seconds later that he realized he was his own light source which practically screamed out at whoever was out there to 'come and get me!'

While Lindon was apparently admiring how he glowed in the dark like the rest of his kin, Estel took his distraction to his advantage and screamed out for help.

"OVER HERE!! PLEASE!"

Lindon turned with a scowl and sent another fist flying at Estel's head. He shook his head in confusion when his fist never connected, looking around before noticing the strong hand that had a firm grip on his arm from above. Lindon stared up into the angry face of—

"Legolas!"

Estel grinned with relief, glad to see his friend although he did feel a little embarrassed that he had to be rescued.

Legolas turned his eyes on Estel, the anger melting away into warmth and kindness.

"The patrol is not far behind me. When they arrive, we will return immediately to Imladris. You are safe Estel."

He gave Legolas a defiant look and crossed his arms.

"I could have rescued myself! I almost did before you came."

"Far from 'almost' I'd say, _human."_

Lindon snickered before a glare that could melt ice from the Prince of Mirkwood shut him up.

"I'm _serious!_ SEE?!"

"I am sure you wer—"

Legolas did a double take when Estel proudly held up the now cut bonds that had been binding his hands moments before. He grinned widely and threw down a sharp rock from the cave that he had used to cut himself free with, although a few nicks and scratches adorned his hands and wrists.

"I told you so!"

Legolas stood rooted to the spot, the grip on Lindon's arm cutting off the elfling's circulation. Lindon's whining fell on deaf ears as he beamed down on his young friend. His pride for Estel in that moment in time was unspeakable. He truly admired the boy's ingenuity and improvisation.

"Well done Estel! And very clever, if I do say so myself."

Now in the spotlight of his best friend, the ten year old boy drew a circle with the toe of his boot in the soft soil on the hillside, suddenly feeling bashful.

"Hannon le, mellon."

The patrol arrived seconds later, taking Lindon and the unconscious body of Thildoron into custody. Legolas whistled and his horse galloped into sight, nickering softly. He mounted before reaching a hand down for Estel, swinging him up behind him onto the horse. They then set off for Rivendell, Legolas relieved that Estel was for the most part unharmed and that all involved in the kidnapping were now in custody.

By his estimation they would arrive back in Rivendell within two days time. He wondered how the twins fared and couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces when they found out that he had been the one to rescue their baby brother.

Legolas smiled softly, urging his horse into a run still preoccupied with thoughts.

Estel however had his own thoughts on the trip back home. One of them being rather mature for a child so young. It was something he was learning over the course of the past few months. If something seemed too good to be true… then it probably was. His rescue seemed too easy, somehow. Something felt off. But after turning and looking at Lindon's face behind them on another ellon's steed, shrugged it all off. Perhaps it was all over…

Lindon had other plans.

TO BE CONTINUED... WITH THE CONCLUDING CHAPTER!!


	22. Redemption

Author's Note: Okay guys, here it is! The final chapter of this story is here. Please review and let me know what you think! :D

Chapter 22

3 Days Later…

The patrol arrived back in Imladris the day before, Hildion and Lindon both locked up in the detention wing that was on the opposite side of the building complex that constituted the Last Homely House. The healing wing was on the far west.

On part of their journey back while they made camp during the night, Lindon had deviously chosen to sleep near a specific kind of plant that few knew about. While most everyone was asleep he had stealthily plucked some leaves off and stuffed them in his boots in order to smuggle them into Rivendell. Eavesdropping and bribing had given him knowledge of the plant and its properties a couple years before as he plotted Estel's demise even then.

The leaves of this particular herb were his ticket out of here. Once he was free, he could complete his revenge. Just as he had predicted, he had been searched, his pockets turned inside out to be sure he carried no weapons before his imprisonment leaving the leaves in his boot completely ignored. Lord Elrond had of course immediately seen to his son the moment he spotted them crossing the bridge into the courtyard.

Lindon was not afraid of the infamous Lord of Rivendell and returned his glare with equal venom after he learned of his role in his son's kidnapping. Hildion of course confessed everything immediately after bargaining for his freedom. His information regarding his rather young employer had been invaluable to them as they learned of Findor's apparent innocence. Hildion and his brother were then allowed to leave on the condition they were to never return to the realm of Imladris unless ordered by Lord Elrond himself. They packed up and left immediately, apologizing to Legolas for their involvement before returning to the wilderness from whence they came.

This left Lindon locked up in his merry little cell to brood alone. He did not mind and was in fact welcoming this new development. All he had to do know was wait for the opportune moment and then his escape would be complete.

Meanwhile… On the other side of Rivendell

Elladan and Elrohir ran into their father's study out of breath after a messenger was sent to find them and tell them the news that their brother had been rescued and returned home. The first thing they spotted was-

"ESTEL!"

The boy turned, about to scream his excitement at being reunited with his two older siblings but never had the chance as two highly energetic, dirt smeared, sweaty, overprotective, panic-attacked brothers tackled him to the floor in a bone crunching hug.

Elrond smiled as the twins bombarded Estel with questions, as the boy was half suffocated in their grasp.

"HOW did you escape?"

"…did Legolas really save you?"

"…Were you scared?"

"…Did those orc hearted villains hurt you?"

"Where are those scumbags now…?"

Estel giggled while Elrond shook his head in amusement as Elrohir looked around the room with murderous intent for the kidnappers. Elrond replied as Estel gasped for breath after they finally let him go.

"You are far too late for that, ion nin. They have been banished under pain of death."

Elladan's face fell as he pulled out a slingshot from his belt and looked mournfully down at it.

"Aww…I was hoping I could still use this…"

Estel's eyes widened and he tackled Elladan, grabbing the slingshot from him.

"Hey that's mine!"

Elladan grinned wickedly before mercilessly tickling him.

"I thought you gave me your slingshot for 'safe' keeping!"

Legolas ran into the room at that instant, worry in his eyes. He hated to ruin the moment but something else was happening.

"Lord Elrond, there is a problem. Please, come with me."

Elrond nodded in response, giving the twins a warning look that told them to keep Estel occupied while he saw to it.

He left the room with Legolas as he explained the situation…

(10 minutes earlier in the detention cell…)

Lindon found his opportunity when the guards had a two minute station swap. They were allowed to get water before returning to their posts every four hours. In the past, nothing out of the ordinary had ever occurred with prisoners during that time and certainly not with an elfling in their watchful care…until now.

The minute they left for their water he grabbed the herbs from his boot and stuffed them in his mouth, chewing and swallowing them with the small bowl of water left in the cell. Usually elflings were not detained in such a manner but Lord Elrond still had yet to determine what to do with him, deeming him dangerous and unpredictable enough to be kept in the detention cell until his meeting with his advisors was over. This was a rather unusual case since juvenile delinquents rarely ever existed in the elven realms.

It only took those two precious minutes for the poisonous herbs to take effect. The dosage he gave himself was not enough to kill him but just enough to make him sick to the point of being taken out of the cell for treatment.

Lindon fell to the floor as waves of dizziness assaulted his vision, soon followed by violent vomiting and minor convulsions. The guards shouted for help, Legolas being the closest one they could find as he had been on his way to question the elfling himself…

They immediately sent Legolas to inform Lord Elrond while picking the elfling up and running to the healing wing. A few minutes later found the elfling shivering violently from non existent cold as his lips began to turn blue.

Elrond strode in all business and barked orders to the one assistant healer on duty who had just finished seeing to one of their wounded that had returned two days before from the hunting party that had encountered a rockslide. Five were injured, three minor and two severely. The two severely injured elves slept in beds on the other side of the room, legs, arms, and heads bandaged completely oblivious to the drama taking place yards away from them.

"He has been poisoned…Legolas, I need you and Glorfindel to question the guards that were on duty. I need to know how and when this happened."

"As you wish my Lord Elrond."

He left to do as ordered taking the two sentries with him to Glorfindel's study for questioning. Elrond did what he could, finally concluding that the poison had in fact been an herb that was only seen every five years. Eaten raw, it acted as a poison but when mixed with athelas, became a powerful antibiotic to fight infections. A question weighed heavily on his mind as he attempted to solve this case.

_Was this young one attempting to kill himself? Or did someone else try to harm him… perhaps the child is completely innocent despite the bounty hunter's claims._

Another ten minutes later found the elfling sleeping peacefully on one of the many beds in the healing wing, now stable after Elrond administered the antidote. He left his healing assistant to watch over him and left to seek out his advisors. They had much to discuss.

One hour later…

"…it's okay, honest! You guys go clean up…you smell."

Estel wrinkled his nose to prove his point. Two identical laughs rang out in the air, one of them ruffling his hair before they both went to clean up and find some food.

The boy grabbed his new practice sword, the one he had been given by Glorfindel before his kidnapping that even he had no knowledge of until he found it on his bed with a note that said:

_Estel,_

_I am most proud of you. You are showing remarkable improvement and skill. I believe you ready to wield this new practice sword. Congratulations and welcome to the intermediate class. _

_-Glorfindel_

The boy grinned and picked it up only to nearly drop it. It was much heavier and looked and handled exactly as a real sword, only the blade was not sharp. The length of the blade was shorter too to compensate for his smaller size and build. He overlooked those minor differences. To Estel, his new training sword was perfect.

The ten-year-old ran eagerly out to his favorite glade overlooking the cliff beside one of Rivendell's many waterfalls. He began practicing immediately, promising himself he would not let Glorfindel down.

(Back in the healing wing)

Lindon woke up, his face pale and his body covered in a thin sweat. He heard voices passing by the healing wing before fading away but not before he overheard crucial information that was vital to his plans.

"…the boy is safe thankfully. Elrond was so worried about him."

"Where is he now?"

"Last I saw he was heading down to the western glade by the lookout…"

"…hope he stays out of trouble…"

He looked around and grinned wickedly when he noticed the healer on duty had fallen asleep in the chair next to his bed from exhaustion. The elfling snuck out, climbing out through a nearby open window and made his way down to the meadows by the woods where he kept his special provisions.

He uncovered his stash after dodging a few elves on patrol duty and made it without discovery. Many of the troops had been recently deployed to help Mirkwood battle Mordor's evil spread while others had been sent to continue helping the Ranger's rebuild their base of operations after the orc attack. Leaving few left to catch one runaway elfling…

Lindon strapped on his practice armor and grabbed his sword before swiftly making his way to where he knew Estel would be with murder in his eyes and darkness in his heart…

(Back in the glade)

Estel swung his sword, still struggling to adjust to the added weight compared to his old one and performed his old forms and techniques.

"Okay, I think it was… high block, parry, disarm, strike… no wait… high block, low block, parry, disarm, and then strike."

He continued muttering to himself and grinned as eventually the new practice sword began to feel less heavy.

In the middle of his third form, Estel heard warning signs in the forest around him. He recognized the warning cries of some birds in the trees that alerted to approaching danger, followed by silence. The boy scanned the bushes and the pathway with his eyes, trying to catch signs of the intruder. He barely breathed and the grip on his practice sword instinctively tightened until his knuckles turned white.

A few minutes passed until the birds returned to normal, as if nothing had ever been amiss. Estel sighed with relief and returned to practicing, trusting the wildlife around him. Just as he did an about face while swinging his sword in a diagonal arc, clashed blades with Lindon who was now two feet away from him. The young elf's eyes were burning red with hate and rage, his face speaking volumes of his murderous intent.

"LINDON! Wha—"

Lindon shoved Estel's blade aside and in one swift movement, kicked Estel hard in the ribcage, sending him reeling to his knees. He groaned in pain and looked up just in time to bring his own sword up to high block the vertical slash aimed at his head.

"You are going to DIE for your crimes, HUMAN pit-spawn."

"I don't know what you are talking about! I didn't do anything!!"

Lindon screamed in fury and brought his sword down again, his rage clearly fueling his attacks as he savagely struck at Estel who managed to just barely keep a grip on his sword to block each strike. The two combatants continued dueling, both coming dangerously close to the ledge of the cliff a few times.

He decided that the best course of action would be to keep blocking Lindon until someone heard them sparring and came to investigate. How hard could it be, they were fighting with practice swords that could only maim not kill, right? Estel growled low when he found out how wrong he was when Lindon's extremely _sharp_ blade nicked his forearm. Not to mention one of Glorfindel's earliest teachings resurfaced.

_Anything around you can be used as a weapon. Just because it isn't sharp, does not mean that it can not kill…_

Estel's breathing began to quicken and his movements began to slow as fatigue slowly set in. The boy knew though, that to give up would mean his almost certain death. So he managed to hold on to the hilt of his weapon despite the sweat that slickened his palms and despite the savage blows that when blocked, made small shockwaves of discomfort or pain run up his arms all the way to his shoulders.

His adrenaline and survival instinct gave him strength enough to keep up with Lindon, long after he would have normally quit from fatigue. Estel was shoved back until he was near the side of the cliff, his feet sliding to the edge causing small rocks to fall into the waterfall below. Both of them staring defiantly into the other's face, one determined to kill and the other determined to survive, as their swords remained deadlocked. The fight now turning into one of strength as Lindon struggled to push Estel off of the cliff.

To the Elrondion's horror, his nightmare replayed before his very eyes only this time, it was real.

"It's YOUR fault!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"I HATE YOU!!"

"Please…let me go!"

"It's too late for that…it's time for you to die, human filth!!

"NO!"

With one last burst of strength, Estel finally broke the saber lock and shoved Lindon back, now taking the offensive as he rained blows upon his foe. The tide had turned it seemed, in Estel's favor until something unforeseeable happened.

A small root sticking up from the glade that had been completely unnoticed by either party finally made itself known as Estel's foot connected with it. The boy tripped over the tree root, allowing Lindon to disarm him in one fluid strike. A well aimed hit to Estel's sword that sent it careening out of his sweat slickened hand and into the bushes a few yards away. He rolled over, missing a near fatal blow that would have cut him in two and there he lay panting and defeated.

Lindon grinned in triumphant, his wicked eyes now locked onto Estel's as he pointed his sword down at him.

"Tsk, tsk…I suppose this was to be expected. You were never meant to win this battle or any other, weakling. This is proof, that justice will be served for what your kind did to my family!!"

Estel looked up at Lindon with pleading eyes, silently begging him to explain.

For some reason the elfling could not describe, he felt obligated to tell Estel the truth figuring the truth would soon die with him, never to see the light of day again.

"Very well…I shall 'enlighten' you since you only have a few minutes left to live anyways.

Lindon began circling around Estel's fallen form, his sword never wavering as he kept it lowered near his face.

"She was on her way to Mirkwood…secretly in love with one of the ellon there, against mother and father's wishes. They forbade her to have anything to do with Mirkwood or its people, saying it was too dangerous. On her way there riding alone to be united with her secret lover, was brutally attacked and killed, all of her possessions stolen. They left…my big sister…. to rot in a ditch. I HATE THEM…AND YOU."

Estel's eyes brimmed with tears as he heard the story and he shook his head in disbelief, unwilling to believe it was true. His people could be that vicious and cruel hearted? Before he could continue, Lindon leaned down next to him, placing his blade against his throat.

"And that isn't all…all these years Findor has believed his parents were killed by your kind when the truth is….much more sinister. All these years he believed what I told him, thanks to the fact father and mother forbade we ever mention them again. You disgusting worm, are no better than the orcs who took their lives!! NOW YOU DIE!!"

Time seemed to slow down for Estel as soon as Lindon screamed those words. His panic flared, igniting all the bonds he had, sending out a distress signal to his ada, brothers, and Legolas. He rolled clear before Lindon could behead him.

The boy turned and ran in the general direction of where his sword had flown before, urging his lead weighted legs to keep moving despite his weariness. Just as he got to the edge of the tree line, another elfling leaped out screaming in rage running _past_ him. Estel slid to a halt, his feet kicking up dust and he turned his head to see what was going on as the sounds of swords clashing filled the air. He stared in shock to see _Findor_, his bully and tormentor fighting Lindon. Why?

The answer was soon discovered as he overheard their loud, rage filled voices through the clash and clanging of swords.

"You LIED to me!! HOW COULD YOU?!"

"I had to or else you would have become weak…hating men has made you strong, admit it!!"

"NO! That is not true!"

"No? Well then let us see if what you say is true then."

Lindon pulled out a small throwing knife from his belt and threw it handle over blade at Estel. The boy saw it coming from a distance and dropped to the ground, the spinning knife missing him by centimeters. Findor immediately moved to block Lindon from Estel's sight, his sword raised in the defensive as he placed himself between them.

Lindon smirked and pointed his sword at his cousin, hate still in his eyes.

"So, you are weak!!"

"Lindon, not everyone from the race of men are bad! From what I have learned, Estel has done nothing wrong…he is an innocent party!!"

"Not from MY point of view! THIS ENDS TODAY!!"

The two continued fighting, once again the opponents moving dangerously close to the cliff edge but this time both too distracted to notice. Estel cried out a warning, just in time to see Lindon pull his signature move, knocking Findor's blade from his hand with a flick of his wrist. Findor's sword plummeted over the cliff side down into the raging waterfall. The young elf put his hands up in surrender, his face showing his displeasure.

Lindon laughed maniacally and once again, pointed his sword at his enemy's chest.

"Like I said, TRAITOR…this ends today….starting with YOUR death!!"

In the blink of an eye, Estel saw a vision of the future. He knew what he had to do, uncaring of the consequences since he knew he was doing the right thing. This time it was as if time really had slowed down as he ran faster than he ever had in his life. He came in behind Findor and shoved him aside just as Lindon's blade was thrust into his own body.

A scream got stuck in his throat as the pain was so intense it cut off his vocal cords from the agony he was feeling.

He looked up into the sick, leering face of Lindon and then down at the short sword that was now embedded in his left shoulder.

Lindon's sword if it had hit the intended target would have pierced Findor's heart. Thankfully, the elves were much taller than him even at a young age. Estel saw the vision of Lindon striking Findor dead and this time, was able to stop a horrible future from taking place.

Lindon wrenched the blade out of Estel's shoulder, this time eliciting a scream as he sagged to his knees while clutching his right hand over his now bleeding stab wound. Tears fell from his eyes and he glanced over at Findor who was staring at him in shock. Findor stuttered, as if unable to believe what just happened.

"Y-you…you saved me…after all I did to you…you saved me…"

Estel weakly nodded and shuddered as he began to feel cold. Lindon laughed maniacally and spat at Estel before twirling his sword in his hand.

"Now… my sister shall be avenged!!"

He twirled the sword until the blade was now pointing down at the ground and raised it prepared to finish Estel off, right as Elladan, Elrohir, Elrond, Glorfindel, Erestor, Legolas, Lithion, and just about the rest of the Imladris warriors ran into the glade.

Just as Lindon turned his head to burn daggers into the newcomers, Findor took his cousin's momentary distraction to his advantage and tackled him sending Lindon to the edge of the cliff. Lindon looked right at Findor as he flailed trying to catch his balance but the sword still in his hand tipped the scales as his body reeled backwards, gravity pulling him down. The two cousins locked eyes, loathing disgust written on Lindon's face just as he fell over the cliff and into the raging waters below disappearing beneath the tumultuous, thundering waters.

Elrond was already at Estel's side, faster than anyone could blink.

"A-ada…"

"Yes ion nin, I am here…"

Estel passed out from exhaustion, pain, and blood loss after hearing the strong, comforting voice of his father.

Elrond placed one hand on Estel's forehead and one on his shoulder and closed his own eyes, using some of his healing power to slow the bleeding down. He then gently picked up Estel and ran back to the Last Homely House, the rest of the crew following with the exception of Glorfindel and his troops.

Glorfindel looked grave as he eyed Findor up and down before barking out orders for them to set up a perimeter and to send a search party to find Lindon's body down in the Bruinen River. They all ran off to do as told, leaving Glorfindel alone with his former student.

Findor looked down at the ground unable to meet the Balrog Slayer's intimidating stare. He looked back up however at the soft, awe filled voice of his teacher.

"You have redeemed yourself, young one. Thank you, for your bravery and quick thinking."

With those words, the ancient elf turned around and walked silently down the path, leaving the confused elfling alone to ponder his words and the consequences of his actions.

Three Days Later…

Estel was recovering quickly, thanks to the adept skills of Lord Elrond and the loving support from his family and new friend. Findor never left his side, refusing to leave for any reason. He remained vigilant until the second day when he fell asleep at his post beside Estel's bed, only to wake up the next morning in a guest room down the hall.

That same morning as soon as Findor raced back to Estel's room to resume his watch, Glorfindel and his patrol finally returned with Lindon's body retrieved from the Bruinen River. They prepared him for burial while his parents were informed of the tragedy by Lord Elrond himself, sharing the true story of how it all began and ended after they fit the puzzle pieces together. Lindon's parents after the funeral sailed West a few weeks later, the loss of their second child weighing heavily on their hearts. Not even Findor, their only nephew, could keep them there any longer.

Findor finally found the courage to try and make amends, feeling guilty for his past misdeeds almost believing himself to be unworthy of the forgiveness that he desperately sought for.

Estel of course smiled kindly at him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder before turning and continuing on his way without saying a word.

And the matter was dropped, Findor receiving his forgiveness freely. He saw Estel in a new light and realized that there was much good to be found in the race of men after all.

Estel also learned that being human was nothing to be ashamed of and that being unique by being true to his heart and having the courage to be genuine was indeed a blessing from above. Estel's uniqueness brought a warmth and inner light to the valley and to all those who crossed his path.

Findor stayed in the Last Homely House to learn both the healing arts under the tutelage of Lord Elrond and also that of combat and warfare under the careful instruction of Lord Glorfindel. He grew to be a fine healer and warrior, serving many years in Imladris until the day he was called to Lothlorien. Over the years Findor visited all of the elven realms in Arda and brought with him the unique story of redemption and forgiveness.

And so it came to pass, that Estel Elrondion's worst childhood nemesis became one of his closest friends. And how a young boy's self sacrifice restored honor to his kind, forever redeeming the race of men…

THE END


End file.
